The Blood Stained Blades
by Cup-of-Deviljho
Summary: The story of a youths dream to become a renowned hunter. More than just Monsters are in store for the aspiring hunter. Revolves around the main set of games in the franchise. Plenty of OCs since the series has few named characters as is. Possible romance in later chapters. Better synopsis in my profile. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Prologue- A Hunters Dream

Prologue- "A Hunters Dream"

Lightning flashed through the angry black clouds as the loud thrums of wings could be heard over the hunter. The seasoned combatant's face was obscured by the metal visor he wore, but he stood proud and tall as the red wyvern landed before him. His armor was adorned with the brilliant crimson scales of the very monster he now stood to face.

The mighty King of the Skies, the massive Rathalos regarded the armored hunter for a moment at it landed a few yards away. It gazed at him with its right eye, the only one that seemed to still work, its other optic was scared over and shut. The beast was sizing the man up for what he was worth, seeing he wore the carved flesh of many of its ilk. The mighty Wyvern threw open its jaws and let loose an ear ringing roar that shook the ground around the two figures.

With a calm demeanor, the hunter reached for the ornate handle of his mighty blade that hung upon his back. The long blade slid effortlessly from its scabbard, a faint crackle of energy running along its length as it seemed to sense the oncoming battle it would partake in.

A flash of lightning lit up the area, momentarily plunging the world into endless light. As his vision cleared he saw the opened jaws of the wyvern. From deep within a glowing fury of the fire was welling up deep in the creature's gullet. As it glowed brighter, it then suddenly faded only to then reignite and pulse like the mighty forges back home. A loud voice was calling out to him, and suddenly his eyes opened.

"Lad keep feeding the embers!" came the deep voice of Ferrum the forge master.

The young apprentice lurched back into consciousness, realizing that he was not upon a rocky peak awaiting his bout with a mighty beast. No, he was back in his village once more helping his care-taker tend to the fires of the old forge they worked at.

The long drown out breath of the leather lung caused the fires in the forge to pulse with life. It was the gentle breathing of the billows that had lulled him to sleep and had apparently been the wing beats of his fictional adversary. The growing and fading light had caused the boy to imagine the stories he had heard the night before, of the wyverns the hunters in the village had pursued.

Dreams like this had come more frequently for the young man as the days drew closer and closer to long awaited time. The time in which he could finally pursue the dreams of many boys in his village. The time where he could be a hunter and fight the monsters he heard stories of.

"Koryn! You still with me!" boomed the annoyed, yet concerned voice of the smith.

That had snapped the young man out of his stupor at last "Y-Yes!...S-sorry sir!" the teen managed to say as he quickly grew aware of his surroundings at last.

The large man only shook his head partially amused by the boys antics, his light blue eyes gleaming with cheer. "You won't be huntin' any beast if you're charbroiled," he spat as he turned the heated metal into the living fire, taking a guess at what it was the boy had been so distracted by.

"Yes sir," came the quick return.

Koryn had been in the charge of Ferrum since before he could even remember. His parents were long since gone. His mother had been a huntress from a village far away from Kokoto, a place called Yukumo. She was said to be of fair skin and raven black hair, her eyes like the clearest pools of water and the way she wielded her blade in battle was almost an elegant dance. His father, on the other hand, was a mystery. Koryn knew he too was a hunter, and it had been during a hunt the two had met, but that was the extent of his knowledge regarding the matter.

The adolescent idolized his father figure and master. The large man sported thick straw like facial fur, slightly singed at the tips, stretched to connect to his dull red mohawk at the base of his skull. The boy thought to himself how much the huge giant looked very much like an Azuros, the ursine beast that roamed around the forests. His thick arms and legs also seemed to mimic the way the large creature was built, not the mention the thick girthy belly the older man had.

The boy by no means resembled his master. At a glance, one would say he was lithe, his features and build only developing as he now grew into adulthood. His arms and legs were slim, though one could see as he pumped the billows that tight sinew had begun to form along his bones. His face now covered in a thin layer of soot from the ashes, had begun to angle and sharpen, though small traces of childhood still lingered along his features. His complexion was no longer as fair as it had been as a boy, now darkened slightly from the fires of the forge, though despite that his eyes, a dark amber, still retained a fiery light that was intensified by the flames.

He took a moment to push the matted raven hair from his forehead, as sweat began to bead down his slim features, gingerly gliding along a strengthening jawline. Koryn then began to redouble his efforts, the lung heaving sighs of air into the hot embers with greater intensity and speed.

The flames suddenly leaped forth in a gout of heat. The metal the old man had been turning suddenly came alight, reaching the perfect temperature for hammering in an instant. Ferrum chuckled as he withdrew the smoldering piece of iron from the fire.

"Now...Wha's got ya all hopped up like a Wroggi in heat?" though he asked, he knew clearly what was on the boy's mind. He began to hammer the heated metal over his anvil as the boy caught his breath, having strained himself from that little outburst.

"T-training!" Koryn managed as he gulped air "s-said ya...would!"

"I thought that's what we were doin'?"

Instantly the younger males face hardened his striking glare saying, "You know what I mean."

Ignoring the look on the youth's face for the moment, the older man continued hammering on his anvil, thinking of how the boy's aspirations had changed. He had done all he could to change the boy's mind in becoming a hunter, he had all but forbade him from walking around the village. It had been his mistake to send him to the market a year ago to pick up more supplies. It had been much to Ferrums chagrin when the boy had come running back, spouting things like how the hunters in the village had just returned from a successful hunt. He had seen the carcass of the slain beasts; a large Buldrome. The large pig-like creature had been massive and the young boy had gone on and on about how he would conquer a beast himself someday.

It had been since then the thought of hunting had been on his mind, and deep down even though he worried for the boy, Ferrum knew he would have to let him pursue that goal, that or risk having the boy resent him for the rest of his days. He had then brought it upon himself to train him, revealing to an astonished Koryn that he had once also been a hunter. For unsaid reasons he gave up hunting and pursued the honest work of a blacksmith, Koryn had badgered to know why, but he had been adamant on keeping his reasons a secret and so his young ward resigned himself to being trained by the grizzled old hunter.

"Let me finish this blade and we can go," the blacksmith finally replied after a few more minutes of hammering the cooling metal. He had to keep himself from chuckling when he saw just how excited the young apprentice grew at that announcement.

"I'm going to go get ready!" and before anything else could be said Koryn was already out from the heavy flap that separated the forge from the outside world. With a sigh, the old man finished his work at a leisure pace, mainly as a means to reprimand the boy's antics, but also because he still held some hidden reserves against the training.

With a heavy heart, he laid his hammer down and removed his apron. It would not be long now before Koryn could go and register as a real hunter. The village chief would not hesitate to allow this, even if Ferrum had the inkling to try and persuade to the contrary. He just hoped the boy didn't end up like so many young headstrong hunters.

He stretched as he stood up from his seat, the wooden frame groaning from his massive frame. As he made his way to the large leather flap, he gave a side long look at an old helmet that rested gingerly just above the doorway. A large rend in the metal could be seen from the top of the dome all the way down and through the visor of the once beautiful piece of smith work. Ferrum looked at the ruined helmet for several moments. He could already hear the boy's eager demands for him to hurry some distance away behind the leather curtain.

"No...I can't let another one slip away from me," he muttered to himself gingerly. His clear blue eyes slowly retreated from the site of the ruined helmet and he took a moment to compose himself.

"Alright...I'm coming!" he shouted with a deep bellow as he answered his eager apprentice. He left the forge, allowing the embers in the furnace to slowly smolder.

-End Prologue-

 **Author's Note-**

 **So this is my first time writing a story like this so I apologize if this introduction to it seems a bit childish and less exciting. It was mainly to serve as a means of character building. I promise to amend the issues in later chapters, after all you are probably here for action packed hunting anyways right?**

 **If you want to learn a bit more about me, take a look at my profile if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy reading my story. Leave comments if you can. I enjoy constructive criticism, and praise will only motivate me further.**

 **I plan to have the next chapter or two up shortly later today so you all have more to read.**

 **Happy Hunting!**


	2. Chapter 1 - All That Glitters Isn't Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter...though I wish I did**

Chapter 1 - All That Glitters Isn't Gold

* * *

The cart suddenly jumped as it hit a stone in the road. The slumbering young hunter that had been pleasantly unconscious among the goods in the back suddenly rose with a groan. It was a wonder he had even managed to sleep in such an uncomfortable setting.

"You alright there Koryn boy?" the driver asked with a side glance at the back.

"Yeah...I'm fine," the young hunter confirmed as he begrudgingly sat up, shaking the sleep from his tired limbs.

It had been two years since Ferrum had come around and agreed to teach the younger male to become a hunter. He knew of the old man's reserves, but he felt that his methods of training had also been unusually unconventional.

"Gah!" came a sharp yelp as the cart once more struck a bump, causing a ripple of pain to shudder through the young man's body.

His mentor, a renowned blacksmith, had been very insistent on teaching him how to not only hunt but additionally make and forge weapons. Koryn had been very skeptical at this, thinking it was his master's final attempt in dissuading him from becoming a hunter. The old man seemed more focused on him knowing his weapon then how to tackle beasts.

His misgivings had come around though upon seeing the results. He had noticed how the extra labor had actively toned his body further, his once lithe build now more defined and muscular. He was still rather slim to most hunters, but he had thought that with some time that would rectify itself. If not, well Ferrum had seemed content with his progress and had even given him one of his rare approving grins from beneath his big bushy mustache.

"How much farther?" he asked simply to break the silence, though he hoped he did not sound rude or impatient.

"About a stone's throw away to Minegarde, Koryn boy," the driver said. He was a nice fellow from the village who happened to have business in the aforementioned destination.

"I guess it would depend on who was throwing it then," Koryn mused silently to himself. He began to feel the prickling of excitement once more as he slowly woke up, knowing that he would soon be able to test his mettle among real hunters from other villages.

Minegarde was fair ways away from the village. The two had been out for nearly two full days. This was also another strange request by his mentor. Rather than staying in his home village, the old blacksmith had been very persistent in making the boy travel and see the world.

 _Ya won't grow any if ya stay in one place like a stone, there are things to see that even I can't be teachin' Ya._

Ferrums logic in that regards had gone unchallenged, though deep down the hunter was already beginning to miss the smell of burning charcoal he had grown so accustomed to.

 _So many people!_ had been the thought that immediately ran through his mind as he had waved goodbye to the driver once they arrived at Minegarde that afternoon.

The city was vastly different than his home. The lush greens and the connected feeling with nature were all gone. Instead stone and bone seemed to be the primary construction of everything here.

He was even more so unprepared for just how many people resided here. As he walked towards the center of town, he had seen more people in only a few moments than he had in a life time back home. Many of them were clearly here for the same reason he was, to register with the guild in order to become official hunters. Koryn did, however, glimpse many others who seemed far more heavily decorated with the trophies of success than others.

Armors made of exotic skins and materials. Weapons made of far more extravagant things like metals and monster parts, not just of simple bone like the blade he carried upon his back. It was then he realized, he felt very much out of place. Even among the novice hunters, his attire seemed very dated and plain.

He wore a simple hunting garb made of hardened leather and straps. The gear had originally proven hard to move in, but over time it had broken in and now felt like a second skin. He had been so proud of it, having made it by his own hand after gathering the necessary materials to construct it. Now it seemed to show just how untried he truly was.

Even his blade, a long curved piece of hardened treated bone, was nowhere near as refined as the other hunters. All other hunters seemed to have steel weapons at the very least.

It took great efforts to peel his eyes away from a large armored figure standing amongst other hunters, a massive steel hammer rested by their side. He had to find the guild hall and then do something about his blade.

"A hunter is only as good as his weapon," he said to himself, reciting one of the nuggets of advice his mentor had shared with him. He now found himself wishing Ferrum had also been forthcoming with a new steel blade, but the blacksmith had seemed uncompliant to bestow him with such a gift. He had merely brushed it off as stubbornness, but now he thought he would have some words with the old man if he ever returned home in one piece.

Koryn had a few moments of bliss at the guild hall. When the guild marm had called his name to come forth, she had gapped momentarily upon looking at him. At first, he thought it was due to his meager armor and weapon, but when her cheeks flushed he realized she was flustered by him. It had caused him to feel a small bit of pride knowing he must have made his amateur garbs look good.

He would once again feel himself puff up with pride moments later.

"Do you have clarification of your chieftain or from the hunter you trained under?" she asked, he noticed she had once again peered over her spectacles to look him over.

"Yes, uh...here," he said as he withdrew a token from his things. Ferrum had explained the trinket was a proof of being a hunter, it was the old smith's identification as a hunter.

The young woman once more went a bit slack-jawed at the sight of the hunter's badge.

"Hammer blade?" she asked as if to be certain she had read the inscriptions right.

With a nod, Koryn confirmed back "Yes, Ferrum 'Hammer blade' is my master," he had noticed a few hunters in the hall had suddenly inclined themselves to look over towards his direction. He wondered why many seemed so interested in his master's old nickname. Yet another question he would have to ask if ever he made it back.

The rest of the process had gone rather swiftly, he was given a card from the receptionist. It had his name and other bland things upon it. Koryn supposed that when he had proved himself enough he would be given his own badge, the prospect stirred the smoldering excitement in his gut.

Once free of the guild hall, he made it his mission to find a more suitable replacement for his weapon and armor. "If that old coot is such a big shot, I'd better look the part as his apprentice," he told himself.

His fire was rapidly dulled though as he realized the merchants asked for a substantial amount of coin for their wares.

"You won't get far with a simple bone, nye heh," a squat merchant said with a short cackle. Koryn felt his face flush with mild annoyance at the mans prodding. He didn't lose his composure though, he did not want to give the merchant the satisfaction, he simply turned to regard him with a curt response.

"Well do you have anything better?" he retorted.

The man seemed unfazed and simply claimed he did indeed have something more impressive. "As you can see though, weapons ain't cheap, but if perhaps you had five hundred zenny I could let you have a choice of a few nice pieces," the price was still too high for the young hunter, who begrudgingly declined the offer.

"Hold on kid," the man stammered. "Let me take a look of that bone you call a weapon," he suggested. Koryn stood for a moment wondering why the man would even care to see a weapon he had just called "simple". He took the blade from behind him and handed it to the squat merchant.

"Mmmm hmmm...not bad," the man said under his breath, Koryn wondered if perhaps his hard work had some value. "Well it's a piece of junk," the comment quickly stung at the hunter's pride. "How about you give me this and two hundred zenny, and I'll let you have a weapon of your choice hmm?"

He could not believe his luck, though he disliked this man more each passing second, he could actually afford a new blade. Though as he almost eagerly handed his entire savings to the man's outstretched hand, he paused for a moment. He had made the bone blade himself, though it was a simple weapon, it had been the one he had used when he trained back home, and he had hoped it would have been the one he bagged his first monster with.

"What's the holdup?" the man asked impatiently. "If you want to go and make a fool of yourself then, by all means, take your toy and be off!" he felt the pressure of the moment falling upon him and he sighed, hanging over the few zenny he had.

"Good choice...now then seems you favor a long sword...I've got just the thing," the man walked to the back of his shop, taking both the money and relinquished weapon. Moments later he returned with a long lacquered scabbard, from one end stuck out a beautifully crafted hilt of iron. Koryn could not believe just how beautiful the weapon he received was. He withdrew the gleaming blade from its sheath and held it aloft, the early suns rays glinted over the perfectly curved edge.

"Now that's a weapon worth hunting with," the man cackled, clearly seeing the pleased expression on the young mans face. "Now get going, plenty of beast waiting to taste that blade!"

With a quick nod, and many signs of gratitude, he departed from the merchant's shop and once more felt that things were looking up for him now that he had a more suited sword on his back. Koryn would learn very quickly that flying Wyvern and violent beasts were not the only obstacles a fledgling hunter would face. For now, he looked for a place to stay and a bite to eat, he was hungry and was not all to keen on hunting just yet.

* * *

The very next morning, he had taken a simple quest down from the guild board in the town square. It was a simple gathering request, to find mundane materials for a paying client. He had to recover some of the money he had given away the day before after all.

"Collect unique mushrooms," he mumbled to himself thinking it would be a simple but taxing job. He was headed to what was called the "Verdant Hills" location, it was a few days travel by cart, but he had learned that a simple Aptonoth driven cart was not the only means of transportation.

"Tickets, please...Mroew Tickets!" he heard the felyne gatekeeper call out over the crowd. The sight of the feline assistant standing up on two hind legs and wearing a rather fitting suite was rather new to Koryn. In his town, few felyne existed, and the few that did keep to themselves in their respective posts, so seeing one out in the open was a bit of a treat to the bright eyed hunter.

He boarded what was called an airship, the large contraption looking like a standard sea faring vessel, though it was outfitted with a large thin skinned balloon and a burner. He was amazed at how the hot air from the burning device filled the skin up and caused the wooden base to rise. Though the price had been luxuriously high, he had a desire to take the vessel at least once to his destination.

It was mere hours later, and well into the late morning, that he stepped foot on the location site. The driver handed him a small cylinder of what felt like bamboo or similar material. "You pull this when you finish...or in need of help," the gentleman had instructed, showing him a string protruding from the bottom of the capped cylinder.

"Make sure ya point it straight up and stay by the sight!" the man added hastily before waving him goodbye.

The area felt oddly relaxing to Koryn, the hills were lush with grass and trees sparsely scattered about. The fresh air reminded him a bit of home, despite the feeling of being high up.

"More like mountains than hills," he thought to himself, but he shook off the notion, he had after all just been hundreds of feet in the sky. The experience had been nauseating at first, but otherwise enjoyable and quick.

Koryn made a mental map of the area and set off to look for the telltale signs of mushrooms. Decaying logs and foliage would be his best bet as he remembered seeing fungi growing around such areas in the forest back home.

The search did not take very long, he saw gleaming in the morning sun a few caps of mushrooms by the shade of a small hillock, early morning dew still speckled the bright colors tops of the mushrooms. The pile of aged wood and vegetation had a pungent smell, but not altogether displeasing to the young hunter.

"Alright, I think a few more would do it," he said as he had to carefully pick out the ripest ones from the growing group. He found it hard to identify the different types of fungi from one another, so he had taken a few assorted types, thinking it best he grab them all and figure them out later.

His small pack feeling a bit fuller he went to search for more. Once more he was successful finding another cluster of the fungal growth by a large rock face. The foliage here seemed out of place, almost as if it had been gathered there purposely, but he would not question his good fortunes.

As he gathered the desired amount of mushrooms he hadn't noticed the pile of dead plant matter shifting. A sudden clicking noise was the warning he received before a pair of large mandibles thrust from the pile. Koryn withdrew his hand just moments before the large sickle-like pincers closed, snapping angrily at the air where his wrist had just been.

"Click...click!" a massive insect scurried angrily from the pile of forest rubble. He watched in amazement as a large angry invertebrate charged out of the pile.

It looked much like the Hornetaurs in the forest back home, but these sported a pair of grasping jaws, rather than the horned protrusion he was accustomed to. In mere moments another pair of the large yellow insects joined the first, angrily chattering at him. One reared back and released a pungent fluid from its mouth. The inexperienced hunter once more stepped away from his prize in order to avoid the substance.

He now realized why the large store of mushrooms had been growing in such an odd location, these bugs had gathered the needed material and had established a makeshift crop of the food source just outside their dwelling, thus providing abundant food as well as concealment from enemies.

"Well I guess this won't be so boring," he grinned as he withdrew his newly acquired blade from his back. He took a moment to admire the glint of the steel before swinging at the nearest insect. The weight of the blade felt off, but as it connected with the bug it sliced cleanly with a satisfying feel. He shrugged at the added weight then and continued.

More and more of the insects came out to defend their property. The young hunter felt a small rush as he cleaved through the new arrivals. Each swing would cleanly cut down one or two at a time. When it appeared their efforts were in vain the bugs began to retreat, climbing up the rock face to escape to another hidden location.

In his excitement, Koryn swung vertically at one of the retreating creatures. His blade singing as it struck through the body and collided with the rock beneath it. It was then he felt how poor a choice he had made. The blade clanging loudly against the rock, for a split moment the vibration of the strike had caused the long piece of gleaming metal to wobble and then suddenly split. In a small shower of sparks and shrapnel, the blade snapped at its center becoming two mostly whole pieces.

With wide eyes, he watched as his savings vanished in an instant, and all for some mushrooms.

"There is no way I swung hard enough!" he shouted, not even checking to see if his attackers had fully retreated. His luck held somewhat as he was indeed alone to look over the broken remains of his once gleaming blade.

The edge along where the blade impacted was blunt and bent, lower down he saw where the break had occurred and noticed just how brittle the metal was as pieces of it even snapped when he pressed his thumb and index finger against it. How it had stayed together for as long as it did was a mystery.

"Damnit!" he stuck the bent blade into the ground, the realization the sneaky merchant had cheated him out of his hard earned wages made him want to breathe fire. If only he could.

After several minutes Koryn would get up, feeling his anger slowly subsiding for the time being. He still had a quest to fulfill in the mean time. The thought of recovering some of his lost fortune balming his pain.

* * *

Some hours later Koryn stepped off the airship from the return back to Minegarde. His spirits felt very low, and not even the rush of once more being in the air had soothed his broken pride. Though he had completed his first quest and delivered the desired mushrooms, receiving a nice reward for his efforts. The fact he had been made a fool burned furiously in his chest.

He kept the two shards of metal wrapped in a thick cloth he had taken to use as a blanket, the eyes that followed him as he walked through town seemed to be piercing and judgmental. He gave a sharp look at the stall where he had purchased the weapon, seeing more bright eyed hunters clambering around the merchant, hearing the same cackle above the crowd made his blood boil, his leather gloves straining as he clenched his fist. Koryn decided not to act though, feeling that confronting the conniving peddler would only openly admit his mistake. Though foolish, the sting in his pride told him to preserve what he had left.

"I see ya bought one of those duds that sneak so eagerly parts with," came a voice from his right. He looked to see a tiny old man sitting on a cushion, inhaling deeply from a long thin pipe. The mans drooping ears told the hunter he was a wyverian, he had rarely seen any such people before.

Koryn must have been glaring at the old man because he chuckled softly "My my…such a look, I'm not the one who deserves your scorn though boy!" the man jabbed his pipe towards him, it felt like he was struck by a blow.

"M…my apologies sir, I meant no ill will to you," he managed to realize his face had been tightened into a scowl. He gave a polite bow to the old wyverian.

"Pppfff…thats better," the man croaked as he exhaled a large plume of smoke. "Now boy….you do have some manners it seems….rare for such a young whelp," he scratched his thinly haired chin before taking another deep breath from his pipe, the embers in the cupped tip glowing brightly, indicating that the remaining light of day had begun to wane as dusk approached. "Who taught you to speak so well boy?"

"My master," he replied quickly but still slightly inclined.

"Well then…let me see your broken trinket, perhaps I can help," the man spoke.

"How?" the word had come from his mouth before he could help it.

"Do you make a habit of questioning help?!" the elder snapped.

"No sir, sorry sir."

There was a long silence before a gleeful cackle split through the air "Gya ha ha ha…chuh cuff!" the man coughed gingerly, "I'm only yanking yer tail boy, but come show me that broken blade if you must know I am a blacksmith and a damned good at that!" the small elderly man stated with pride.

Koran did not bother to ask anymore, for he realized that indeed the man had been sitting outside of a small forge, in his grief he had not taken notice nor even smelt the familiar lingering smell of a quenched furnace. He withdrew the two pieces of metal, one still attached to the elegant hilt of the former long sword, from the wrappings. He set them before the blacksmith and spoke.

"It was to quickly tempered, and quenched," he stated, knowing full well the issues with the metal.

"My my…a young hunter versed in the ways of metallurgy, you're just full of surprises, pfff... most don't know the difference between a good blade and a bad, but how do you?"

"My master sir," Koryn replied, hiding the smile he felt curling his lips.

"Well now tell me the name of this marvelous master of yours!"

"Ferrum sir…"

For the second time, it was silent for what felt like a long stretch of time. The wyverian smith took a few more deep drags from his tobacco, making a small gathering of clouds around him before speaking again.

"So, that old fool is still at it eh?" his voice seemed sharp, almost menacing. Koryn blinked in surprise at the testy tone the man had.

"And he got himself a nice little apprentice too," the man now stared at Koryn, he feared the old man would change his mind in helping him. "I won't be OUTDONE!" came a sudden eruption from the small craftsman. "Boy bring me ore and give me that sad excuse of a sword and I will make you a weapon worthy of my skill!"

Koryn eagerly looked through his things, finding a pickaxe that Ferrum had gifted him before he left to start his adventures. He quickly withdrew the tool and with some effort snapped the wooden handle from its head, presenting it along with the pieces of what remained of the faulty sword. With a very studied gaze, the smith looked it over.

"The metal is very good..." he replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice as if even gingerly complimenting Koryn's mentor brought him great discomfort "there isn't enough for a long sword boy, but still a weapon I can make that will serve you just as well I think...I hope your former master taught you well."

That evening the familiar sensation of a living furnace greeted Koryn, the burning embers washing over him with renewed waves of warmth as he once more pumped the billows after weeks away from the recognizable task. His leather chest piece lay discarded a few feet away.

"Which hand to you favor boy!"

"Neither...I am...adept with...both," he managed to breathe heavily as beads of sweat began to form his brow and trickle along his face. Ferrum had insisted he work with both hands, making sure that each arm was equally skilled if the need arose. Koryn had been surprised to find that when he had begun to use his left hand, he quickly grew accustomed to it and soon was able to do everything that he could with his right. He, however, chose to use his right hand out of habit, because his mentor was also right handed and it made mimicking him that much easier. His unnecessary answer was a quick attempt to throw the elder blacksmith off.

He was slightly shocked when the old man cackled "Well well...seems you're full of surprises boy," he spat, not unkindly.

"My...name...huff...is Koryn!"

"Well Kory you better do better than this if you wish to be a hunter," the old wyverian mocked. "Else the only comfort you'll be getting tonight is this furnace," the innuendo was lost upon the inexperienced hunter.

He ignored the deliberate botching of his name and took a firmer grip on the handle of the leather billows he pumped faster. The fire blazed with light as causing the metal to only slightly glow brighter in the melting crucible, flecks of useless carbon had begun to crust the top of the burning slag.

"Come come!" the codger jeered "My dead gran can stoke a flame better!"

The obvious jab at his pride had the desired effect on the young hunter. With a deep breath and a steady posture, he pumped harder, feeling his muscles tense from the strain. A burden such as this would have been no issue to him, but he struggled with the elder's tools, as they were built for a much smaller individual, and he guessed that the previous assistant was perhaps about the same height as the crotchety coot.

Koryn charged forward though, his breathing labored as he redoubled his efforts. The flames began to grow immensely as tongues of fire spewing from the mouth of the furnace like an angry beast. The wyverian, however, seemed nothing but pleased by the violent lapping of the flames. He simply laughed gleefully as the tendrils of fire nearly touched his flesh.

"That's better boy..." he said satisfied as the metal now glowed intensely. After a few moments, he withdrew the melting crucible from the flames, tipping it gingerly over two ingot molds and allowing the metal to cool for a short time.

"Don't think you're done just yet," added the blacksmith.

Koryn watched, still vaguely pumping the lung as the old blacksmith skillfully took the cooling ingots and with his hammer began to beat away, the metal shaping quickly into an elongated point. The wyverian worked with deft motions, taking the shaped metal and allowing it to heat before withdrawing the smoldering metal and continuing his work.

It was late in the morning when their work was finished. Koryn felt spent but deeply satisfied at their accomplishment. Before them on the smithies lay two masterfully crafted blades. Not nearly as ornate nor glimmering, save for the keen edges, as the previous sword, they still looked impressive

The younger man admired their rough beauty. Both were similar in length, one only slightly longer than the other. There hilts also greatly mirrored one another, both sharing a simple design with a curved guard over the handle. It was in the blades that the two drastically changed. The longest having a much broader shape, the edge slightly curved and the sharpened side extended nearly over both sides. The smaller, and more deadly looking, had a drastically defined curve and a thinner blade, only sharpened on one side but sported three spike-like protrusions along its blunt edge that seemed they could do damage if utilized.

"Well, have a feel kid..." the codger remarked, taking a deep drag from his newly lit pipe.

He took slight notice in the more affectionate tone of the old smithy. He went and picked up the two blades, the immediate sensation was the weight of the dual swords. A bit heavy, but as he fully took them aloft he felt just how seamlessly they fit in his palms. These swords had been made for him, and in a few moments, the added weight seemed to not really matter.

His emotions must have shown upon his face because a moment later the wyverian shouted: "Don't mind the added weight boy...but if your so worried give them a try!"

He looked to see the man pointing his thin pipe towards a worn sharpening stone at the other end of his workplace. He looked warily to the wyverian.

"Give it a nice hard whack...I promise these blades won't shatter," the man grinned as he placed the tip of his pipe back between his lips.

Koryn took the weapons and walked over to the stone, his arms slightly straining from the intense labor before, as his strength returned gradually he could feel the blades burdened him even less. He gave another glance back at the old man, who only nodded a confirmation, and he stared at the worn out stone. Despite its obvious overuse it still seemed like a feat to even damage it. He lifted the broader blade in his right hand and with a grunt and a swift swing he struck it.

 **Cling!**

The blade struck the broad side of the stone and sank a good inch into it. Amber eyes wide once more at the sheer craftsmanship of the weapon. He had secretly been afraid of damaging the newly made equipment and had held back swinging at full force, but even this result was amazing.

The blacksmith once again displayed his ability to seemingly read the younger mans thoughts as he exclaimed "You call that a hit! That was a love tap if you pull your punches like that you'll just be an easy meal for any beast!" the insult stung.

He readied his other hand, now positioning the smaller blade to strike, with a feral shout he swung forward as hard as he could.

 **Shing!**

This time the smaller blade struck into the stone and sliced several inches into it. A moment later a crack split through the stone before it fell apart into two pieces. Koryn was amazed by this turn of events, even the smaller blade seemed so well honed he had barely even felt the impact until the very end of his swing.

"You'll find the edges are still just as sharp...though over time you may still need to sharpen them...they're not perfect, and for all it's worth I've yet to see a blade that never lost its edge, though some may last for quite some time," the blacksmith spoke thoughtfully, he then leaped up from his seat and made his way to the exit of his shop.

"Feel free to bunker down over there," he gestured once again with his pipe towards a pile of tarps, "I'm old...and in much need of a good rest...if you know what's good for ya...you'd let this tired man sleep," the man left without another word.

Koryn had gingerly acknowledged what had been said. He was still to aghast by the sheer prowess of the twin blades he held in his hand. "Yes...thank you," he said as he heard the man leave, he would say so again in the morning, but once he had examined the still sharp edges of the blades to confirm the old man's words, he felt his eyes grow heavy as his energy began to wane.

He gingerly placed the two blades down upon the bench before making his way to the pile of tarp. As he slumped down upon it he felt his strength began to leave him. Despite the lack of comfort his bedding provided, he found that the familiar atmosphere was soothing. The last thought he had before sleep took him, was how his first few days as a hunter, didn't seem all that bad.

-End Chapter-

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That is another chapter down woo! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I know I haven't written much in terms of monster hunting as of yes, but I promise the next chapter will. I just wanted to emphasis on how, in a more realistic world, people can be straight up cruel and try and take advantage of poor Koryn.**

 **I was alternatively going to title this one "Don't Trust a Sleazy Salesman" but i liked the more profound title I picked instead.**

 **Leave a comment on what you liked, or maybe didn't like so much. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism. Feed me a few favorites as well, it really helps motivate me to continue. As promised I will be posting the third...er...second chapter shortly. See you guys then.**

 **Happy Hunting!**

 **Update: Whoops I forgot the title! (24/10/2017)**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Real Test of Survival

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Monster Hunter franchise...shucks.**

Chapter 2 - "A Real Test for Survival"

* * *

The night had been one of little rest, despite the comfort of being once more in a familiar setting, it was still not like the forge back home in his little village. Much of the night was spent thinking back at the past days events, and even more so about his caretaker back home. His eyes looked around the humble little shop, seeing the familiar tools of the trade that he was learning in addition to becoming a hunter. It was several hours before he fell into a somewhat restful slumber.

When he awoke the next morning, he was dumbstruck when the old man had asked for compensation for the broken grinding stone he had split in two the night before.

"You said to hit it!" Koryn had replied incredulously.

"Hit it, not split it in two!" the codger countered. The young hunter felt like any further arguing would be pointless, and he had to wonder if the old coot had planned this from the beginning. Despite the growing distrust he was starting to feel, he could see that he was still at fault to some extent. He quickly tried to think of a means to get out of his current predicament, but he could think of nothing, he had very little in the sense of currency to offer, and had nothing of value. All the young hunter had was his wits, and in that moment an idea came to him.

"Well then...since I'm sure you know I haven't got much zenny to my name...what if I compensate you by helping you out here?" Koryn suggested while doing his best to sound humble, and hoping the old man would at the very least be merciful in this sense.

"Hmm...well..." the young mans eyes widened with anticipation as the squat blacksmith thought the offer over.

"I am pretty old...not as young as I used ta be," that was an understatement," if you're willing to give some time to help a poor old man," Koryn had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at this, "then I'll call us square."

With a pleased grin the hunter nodded and bowed low in a respectful manner. It then dawned on him that he had not ever gotten the mans name, and if he had he quickly forgot it after the excitement of the night before.

"Sir...what am I to call you?" he asked very carefully, at this the elder craftsman stood up and seemed to try and make himself appear taller and more impressive.

"I go by Vul'ken boy...you can refer to me as Master Vul'ken or simply as sir though," he said with a sharp tone. A small sparkle seemed to light up in the old wyverians eye, as if he was remembering fond memories.

"Of course...Master Vul'ken," Koryn replied once more bowing low. Despite the devious way in which things had turned out, he could not help but feel a small sense of joy in once more being at the forge, and if it meant free lodging as well, he might just be the one who benefited the most from this agreement.

* * *

The weeks went by quickly since the day he had become the official 'unofficial' apprentice to the short old blacksmith.

In the time he had learned a great deal of new things in regards to the craft, as well as a bit more of his new mentors past.

It appeared Vul'ken knew Ferrum, or knew of Ferrum, from years back. Many in the same trade tended to know of others, and being so nearby had caused an unknown rivalry between the two, well Vul'ken had referred to it as that, he had no inkling as to his master back home even felt the same way as the codger.

"You keep bringing me good materials and maybe you'll learn a thing or two," Vul'ken had said one day after Koryn returned from another expedition into the wilds. He let the heavy bag of ore and raw material he gathered from his latest gathering trip fall from his shoulder and onto the shop floor with a heavy thud. The contents spilled out as it fell over to its side. The apprentice cringed slightly at the commotion, but the sudden excitement he felt had made him a bit clumsy.

"About metal?" he asked as he wiped his brow and took a seat a few feet from the old man.

"Well yes, but ever notice a weapon can be more than just made of metal and bone?"

The student gave a quick nod and after a moment began to realize just what the old blacksmith was getting at. He sat with greater excitement but forced himself to stay still and silent and to allow his mentor to speak. His mind quickly imagining all the exotic weapons he had seen before that the more seasoned hunters carried in town.

"Yes, you've seen how hunters use not just the bone of monsters to make their armor and weapons," Vul'ken took a deep breath from his cherished pipe and blew the smoke out slowly seemingly to add dramatic effect, "I can teach you how to do that...I bet that old fogey never thought to teach you how to makes weapons imbued with a monsters power had he?"

Koryn ignored the fact the much older wyverian had called his old master a "fogey" but he responded with a quick nod "No...though it wasn't often we were given material to craft anything more than bone and metal weapons."

"Hmph...knowing the fuddy-duddy he just didn't want to be bothered with it," the fact he knew very little of his previous master was also ignored. Vul'ken, after all, only knew of him through reputation and nothing more. Though he knew that would not stop the old timer from possibly bad mouthing his guardian, a fact he knew he would have to let slide if he hoped to unlock any more secrets to crafting.

"I will teach you to use a beasts own weapons against it, to use its own hide as your armor, its power as your weapon," the claims seemed like riddles to Koryn, but the words still sounded intriguing and only fed the passionate flames welling up inside the teens chest.

"That is...if you want to continue to learn from me after you've settled our previous agreement?" How could he even refuse such an offer?

So after he had paid off his previous debt, this had become the new agreement and it was a lucrative one for both. It appeared new hunters preferred to buy weapons, and many older hunters as well needed arms at a much quicker rate and spent little time having them crafted perfectly for them, instead buying them from the high end merchants in town.

The old smith had a stagnating income due to this "Impatient mindset" as he called it. So Koryn went out and would gather materials, and when Vul'ken and himself crafted new equipment for him to use, it would provide the old man with a means of flaunting his product and attract more to the forge.

The plan seemed to be far less of a success than the two had hoped for, but they continued to work patiently in the hopes that things would turn for the better.

Their luck finally changed after a few more weeks.

* * *

Koryn returned one day to see another fledgling hunter speaking with the old man outside the shop. He was much too far to hear the conversation, but it seemed to have gone well judging by the way Vul'ken proudly blew a large puff of smoke as the hunter left.

He did not need to wait long to know exactly what had been said "We got an order m'boy!" shouted the blacksmith and in minutes they once more had a burning furnace going and choice ores placed into the crucible. The aforementioned order was for a just steel helmet for the client, but he was eager to make his first bit of metal armor all the same.

As Koryn removed his leather chest piece one of the straps which had been worn away by friction and weathering suddenly ripped apart. He had chosen a very careful swear for this turn of events and mumbled about how he would have to once again replace another strap.

It had recently occurred to him that his armor had begun to wear away, the weeks of exploration had taken a toll on it, not to mention the sweat and blood that saturated the material had to be washed off almost daily. The task of constantly mending his attire was also growing very taxing for the young man, and took up much of his precious time for learning.

Vul'ken had not been blind to his young wards plight and with a gentle tone added "We'll also have to see about your own armor after this…something sturdier, I can't have you looking like something a felyne spat up if you're to represent me," the hidden concern laced within the words did not go unnoticed despite the old mans best attempt to appear aloof.

The young hunter allowed a small grin to spread across his face. The prospect of a set of armor greatly increased the boys productivity that evening as they worked on the helm, their work wouldn't be completed until the very late hours of the evening, and immediately after Vul'ken insisted they not let the fire go to waste and start the next project.

Koryn would learn that armor proved trickier to fabricate than weapons. Especially metal armor. Blades and the like all seemed to follow a basic construction with hardly little need for deviation from hunter to hunter, armor was an entirely different hurtle in all regards.

He learned that each piece had to be perfectly made for the wearer, fitting to provide the most protection, but at the same time allowing for comfort and ease of movement. The fact Vul'ken did not need to even measure the customers dimensions proved just how trained an eye he had. Koryn secretly wondered if that skill was impressive, or very perverse, but he kept that thought to himself and only voiced the positive to his mentor.

"You gotta keep the metal nice and sturdy, but make it just so that it won't be a burden to the hunters movement," Vul'ken explained over the sound of a beating hammer. Koryn watched as a simple sheet of metal slowly began to take shape into a large chest piece. Once the shape had been perfectly finished he would gasp loudly in horror as the wyverian would chuck the beautiful piece into the pile of scrap metal he kept at one side of the shop.

"Now you try," he said with a grin at the shocked young man. Koryn collected himself and nodded, getting up to grab another piece of metal to work on.

For the next few days the young apprentice would toil over his work, not taking any guild postings, and hardly ever leaving the forge except to have a quick meal and to relieve himself. It was tiring work to say the least, but it was work he was more than willing to go through.

"That forge is going to be your only comfort," the blacksmith had cackled at the innuendo he made. The quip went mostly ignored as Koryn focused solely on his task.

Vul'ken would become unusually quiet as he worked tirelessly on his armor. The few times his mentor spoke was only to give small bits of advice in between the rare breaks Koryn took in order to keep himself from running ragged and potentially having to redo his hard work, though it seemed inevitable that the scrap pile would grow larger as the days went on.

Experience was a painful teacher, as Koryn found out when he let his mind wander at times.

A quick tap of the hammer upon his hand had kept much of his work going at a slow and steady pace. His calloused hands began to show marks of his folly. His fingers bandaged and at times crusted with blood. The pain would not hinder him for long though. His task was too important to deviate from for just simple comfort. "It's almost finished," he muttered to himself for the hundredth time, mentally urging himself to keep going and to not give up.

When it was done, he felt the rush of relief run over him like a soothing shower. The pain in his body fading away in moments as he looked fondly at his completed work. The new armor was now primarily composed of metal, he had used the ores gathered by his own hands to make the intricate suit. New leather bindings held it all together.

"Not too bad," Vul'ken had merely commented as he looked over the young mans work. He didn't mind the lack of enthusiasm or praise from his teacher, he was far to proud of his accomplishment to care. With his task done though, he felt he deserved a long well earned rest.

The apprentice would sleep for nearly two whole days before he decided to put his work to the test.

* * *

Koryn was very eager for the first opportunity he got to dawn the new armor, it felt heavier than the previous, but not all together uncomfortable nor restricting in anyway. The idea of wearing a steel helmet had not appealed to him, thinking it might restrict his vision and also cause him discomfort in battle, the added pressure upon his skull seemingly a hindrance rather than a boon. Vul'ken had been insistent he wear one though, a leather one would provide little protection from more dangerous adversaries.

After just an hour of wearing it he felt that even the weight seemed like no more than a minor discomfort. The twin blades he had acquired the many weeks before were still just as sharp and ready as ever, he carefully strapped them upon his back once he was sure he had everything he might need. He had to keep himself from strutting as he left the blacksmiths shop and headed towards the town square to look at the daily postings.

He was pleased to see his new attire even brought admiration from other hunters, though he felt it was mainly because of how new and shiny it looked. Despite that though he wanted to test out his handy work. He usually took gathering quests or small hunting missions for furs and meat, today he wished to truly test his metal and try to hunt something more dangerous.

"Hornetaur infestation…..wild bullfango….." he read some of the targets, thinking new hunters seemed to rarely get anything highly exciting. Koryn new of the system that the guild had implemented for hunters, each person started at the lowest position or rank, and overtime meeting certain requirements allowed for one to advance in rank.

He scanned the postings more and more, noticing a few young hunters staring intently at one flyer upon the board. "Velociprey!?" he gasped looking at the written post. He hadn't seen any in his travels around the areas but he had heard of them. The blue and black striped avian looking reptiles were pack hunters, and though not usually dangerous to experienced hunters, they were a menace to traveling caravans and merchants. This would be a nice way to really test himself.

"Hunt a pack of them," he found out as he read more of the posting, he hadn't fought many things that could bite and claw, and certainly not a whole pack. It was a very high paying job as well, and it made him hesitate to take it right away. His fears however seemed unfounded as he shifted, the gentle clink of metal on metal reminding him he was much more prepared for it, and if he couldn't handle small beasts like this he did not deserve to call himself a hunter.

With his mind made up he went to guild desk and paid the necessary funds to take the listing. He was surprised to see that use of the airship was provided for this task as it was deemed a high priority by the cleint. The hunter made his way to the all too familiar crowd to board the ship.

* * *

A few hours later and he could see the familiar hilly landscape of the Verdant Hills.

Koryn took a deep breath as he was greeted by the familiar feeling of lush grass beneath his armored boots. He had grown accustomed to Minegarde in the past months, but he still felt very pleased to set foot on grass. It reminded him of the green he was so used to back home, and caused only the smallest feeling of home sickness in him.

While he had been up above the area he had looked for any sign of the bipedal creatures, he thought he had caught the glimpse of blue streaking beneath a far off tree, but a moment later it was gone and so he assumed it was just a trick of the mind in his excited state.

The young man pulled out a few scraps of dried meat, popping a piece into his mouth to chew on as he thought, the morsel had little flavor, but it gave him something to do while he concocted his next plan of action. Swallowing deeply, he then decided it best to move and so chose a path to follow and went on his way. His eyes scanned any and every tree or rock, looking for possible claw marks or disturbed turf. To his displeasure even after a good while of searching, he found no such signs of the monster he sought.

"Perhaps bait would have been ideal," the twin blade wielding hunter said thoughtfully as another hour went by without so much as a single sign of his desired target. It was then he heard something, like a shrill call in the distance.

Koryn listened for a few moments and heard a reply, once he was sure he was headed in the direction of the calls. His footsteps slowed as he felt he was getting closer to where the calls had come from, his armor making hardly a sound as he tried to not broadcast his presence to anything that may wish to make a meal of him.

As he turned round a bend he had to keep himself from letting out a surprised shout. He back-pedaled into cover as silently as he could. The thing he had been looking for was right before his very eyes! After a few moments to gather his wits, he ventured to take a careful peek from behind his hiding spot.

He saw the beaked creature looking around, as if scanning for something. He silently ducked back behind cover and processed what he saw. The thing was slim and aerodynamic, he could tell that in a chase he would surely lose, it stood about level with his face as well and despite its small stature it could probably still do a bit of damage. Its legs seemed to be its most distinguishing feature, aside from the crest upon its head and its brilliantly colored hide. They were powerful and strong, he guessed its primary mode of attack.

"Well….now or never," came a quick breath as he loosed his blades from his back. The metal gently clinked but he did not hesitate and quickly left from his cover, expecting to see the blue creature still unawares of his presence. His pulse quickened at the prospect of a real fight.

"Dammit…" he swore as he stared at nothing but lush grass and an empty clearing. He seemed to have missed his chance, the creature had departed. He begun to feel this quest would be fruitless if he did not find the desired target soon for fear it would ran off and he would never catch up.

"Maybe...they left...or someone else beat me to the punch?" The gentle scratching upon rock snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up towards the sound.

His eyes widening as he beheld the very creature he had been prepared to attack. The brilliant blue and black stripped hide was his first detail to take notice of, then the fading red crest upon its head, the yellowed beak like maw full of razor sharp fangs, and finally the massive talons and claws it possessed upon its hands and feet. Those legs though seemed to be far more well utilized for its killing as he previously concluded, but he was more than sure now as he saw just how well developed for the task they were.

Perhaps it was by some grace that the creature had not attacked the moment it had been discovered, or perhaps it had been thinking if it was hungry enough to try and attempt to take on the well armed human. As it's reptilian eyes, far more massive then his own, focused on him, Koryn knew that it had come to a decision. With a swift motion the bird like reptile launched itself down upon him with a hiss like shriek escaping its throat as its mouth opened, it's talons and claws spreading wider to grasp and slash at him.

As if by their own will his limbs seemed to move on their own, his arms tensing but only just so, and his legs suddenly darting to the left away from the creature. Had he been a moment later he would have surely been pinned down by the beast, helpless, exposed, and most likely dead. Instead one of the claws feet simply wracked along his right arm guard, grazing the metal and leaving a slight scratch upon it.

Koryn did not take a moment to allow the creature to ready itself again, instead spinning on the spot, his left leg coming around as he delivered a heavily armored kick to the creatures skull. His foot struck hard and triggered a surprised squawk from the predator.

Bounding on his right leg he gave himself some distance before planting both feet firmly on the ground and lifted his blades now at the ready. The creature seemed dazed, its head lolling gingerly for a moment, or perhaps it had just not expected to be kicked in the head. Whatever the reason it only lasted for a moment before the creature seemed to realize its ambush had failed and it threw its head back releasing a shrilled call loud into the air.

"Oh shit!" the young swordsman rushed forward instinctively with both blades swinging left to right as he tried to stop the ensuing noise, but as his blades struck and cut deep into the creature, it was already too late. The high pitched note echoed through the air before coming to a sudden halt.

The slim body of the velociprey flew, almost comically, a yard from him and lay dead on the ground. Its legs where splayed out underneath it in a pathetic looking manner. His blades had cut deep, as two slim lines along its side and extended through its neck, killing the creature instantly.

His eyes looked down on the dead figure, watching as deep red liquid spilled from the open wounds, in the moment his blades kissed the scaled flesh, it had released in a spray, the edges of his blades stained in the crimson fluid. He marveled at the sight, seeing that his leather gloves also had flecks of blood upon them. It was different then when he had first slain something, different from even when he had fought those large insects.

Koryn realized how alien the new weapon really felt to him now. The twin blades were far shorter, making his kill that much more real, and more intimate then the long single blades he had used before. What surprised him even more, was just how wonderful it had felt, to actually feel the final blow so close. His heart pumped as if he had ran leagues, an overwhelming sensation of delight filling him. It was both wonderful, and deep in the back of his mind a bit...terrifying.

The fleeting moments of silence where interrupted as the hunter heard calls in the distance. The sudden realization the creatures last action before its demise had alerted others of its pack once more drew a swear upon his lips, the sensations he had begun to feel dulled significantly but did not fully fade away.

 _"Do I run...or do I fight?_ " his thoughts went to the cylinder on his belt, the emergency flare the airship driver had given him to either call for extraction if his mission was complete, or to summon a much needed means of retreat. He had that crutch if all else failed, but something deep in him wanted to see this through. He had to rise up to this challenge.

Koryn looked about as he gathered his wits, knowing out in the open, even with minimal cover, might not be the best idea. Yet trying to hide and ambush a target far superior at such tactics was also foolish. He had to think on the fly now.

The young blade wielder darted in a random direction, thinking if he could at least find a choke point of some sort it would be best, forcing the creatures to come at him from one direction rather than many and one by one rather than as a pack. He sprinted deeper into the area, the idea that he was being followed weighed heavy on his thoughts, but he pressed forward. It was when he heard more of the bird-like calls that he knew he wasn't alone.

He stopped just as he ran into a clearing, all around him were tall stone walls, he had found what he desired. All directions where shut out by tall cliff faces, they were climbable and perhaps up above there existed a means of escape like a tunnel, but from what he could see there was only one way in and out and that was what he wanted. He turned to face the opening he had just run through.

The calls grew louder, and were drawing closer. He realized too late now that though strategically his plan seemed good, he realized that even if he indeed controlled the flow of the fight, he also could not call for help here as the flare would most likely not get high enough to be seen, he would be alone unless he fought his way back out.

"Idiot!" the fledgling hunter mumbled as the realization set it. He could only wait now for more of the brilliant blue creatures to follow him into the natural arena. He did not need to wait very long as he heard the gentle thuds of clawed feet drawing closer. He lowered his body into an almost crouching posture, his blades raised at the ready at his sides. As one of the velociprey ran forward so did he.

His plan seemed to work, his enemy had not expected to find a ready opponent waiting for it. The creature had halted its advance as Koryn let loose a war-like shout from his mouth. His actions where fluid and fast, blades once more singing with delight as he cut into the avian reptile almost spinning on the spot to ensure multiple slashes struck the beast. Once more the sensation of a killing blow graced him, dampening his growing fear and replacing it with raw strength.

Now two creatures rushed forward as the one fell, both fully prepared for a fight. Their claws where spread and maws opened wide ready to bite and hold onto the hunter if the chance arose. One of the pair leap high into the air, clearly trying to beat its companion to the punch, impatient to exact revenge upon the human male, and to taste blood. It would be its mistake; the hunter was ready.

With a swift motion Koryn swung both blades upwards striking the beast as it had begun to descend upon him. The heavy blades served to throw the oncoming form of the reptile away from him, his strength propelling him forward into the strike. Though the blow did not kill, it slashed the beast across it's chest and caused it to fling towards its partner. The other scaled biped leapt away from the oncoming form, not caring as it now rushed the human.

The choice to remain patient proved fruitful, as the velociprey collided with the hunter, its arms clasping his forearms and its jaws bit down upon his left shoulder. It however had not expected such a touch hide from its prey and its teeth merely slide and snapped along the young hunters metal armor.

"Gyah!" he heaved as the predator crashed into him. He nearly lost his footing, but he planted his feet to hold himself upright. The claws scratched at his arms, he felt them manage to pierce beneath his guards, as the fanged maw closed on him, he had expected to feel pain erupt from his shoulder. He was surprised to feel nothing but a sharp pressure as his armor held back the teeth much to the creatures misfortune. He shoved forward and kicked at one of the creatures legs just as it had begun to raise the other in an attempt to disembowel him with its razor talons.

The attack caused the beast to loosen its grip as it stumbled to the side, having to catch itself before it fell. The brief opening allowed Koryn to raise his blades and strike downwards heavily. The blow struck true and impaled the creatures upper back just behind the shoulders.

"Shrrrawk!" the blue reptilians doomed call was dreadful to hear, as it did not receive a quick death, instead bleeding out as the blades withdrew from its back, it's body slumping forward as it collapsed, its breath heaving. Despite its imminent demise the creature continued to snap and bite at the hunter from the floor, trying with its final breaths to inflict pain upon him. Koryn felt a sense of pity for the beast and with a decisive blow he struck at its chest, the blow piercing its heart and killing it quickly.

Before he could stand back up he felt something collide hard along the side of his head. A sharp pain erupting from his right cheek as a razor sharp claw sliced his flesh. The blade user was now aware that the first reptile had recovered from their previous bout, and had taken the opportunity to attack him in his moment of mercy. The blow left his skull ringing and he dropped his broad blade as he staggered to the side. As his mind returned to him he realized he had been saved from a mortal blow by his steel helmet.

"Damnit...now I have to thank him," he hissed as he steadied himself, realizing that the blacksmith had been correct on insisting this unfavorable piece of armor. He felt the blood along his cheek slid down his face, mingling with the sweat that had begun to form from his exertion.

Koryn stepped back, giving himself a bit of distance from the creature, in case another attack was coming. A second blow did not follow, as his eyes focused finally he saw the other velociprey still standing, but thin rivers of its blood had begun to drip down it's left inner thigh and pool by its talons, the grass becoming a rusty color from the mingling of bodily fluid. Its breathing was labored as it stared hatefully at the hunter. It had used much of its energy just to reach him, it's wound had not been fatal, but it had crippled the beasts leg as it now favored its only good one. It seemed ready to attack, but after a moment it instead arched its elongated neck, throwing its head back.

He knew it was coming, that shrill note that would call for help. He gripped his remaining blade in both hands and lurched forward, his body feeling heavy now from the fighting. The creatures braying call erupting into the open air, seemingly magnified by the stone walls all around them. It let loose three clear calls before his blade would strike. The thinner weapon slicing its beaked head clean from its long neck, silencing it as gore sprayed from the decapitated body, blood flicked along Koryns chest piece as it fell.

The young hunter looked at the twitching form of the dead velociprey, watching it lay still before he went to retrieve his other weapon from the ground. After wiping them onto the grass, cleaning blood from the edges, he slung them back onto his back. He then reached to his belt, grabbing one of two flasks and unscrewing its cap. He took a quick drink from the vessel before replacing its lid and putting it back on his belt. As the draught filled his mouth, he grimaced from the odd taste, but as it drained down his throat he felt it's affects almost instantly.

His fatigue seemed to vanish in an instant, the drink returning his stamina and even empowering him further. The rush of energy was welcoming to his tiring limbs as his stamina returned. As the initial affect subsided he breathed a sigh of relief, he wiped his cheek feeling the cut was not very deep and the bleeding had already subsided, he rubbed his gloved thumb and index finger together, feeling the somewhat gritty texture of the drying blood.

He knew the moment could not last, already feeling the prickling dread of more attackers sprinting his way. Even if he had not yet heard a returning note to the now dead creature, he knew more where coming. Leaving the way he came seemed foolish, so he turned to the large stone walls and saw that with his strength now returned he could perhaps climb his way out.

"Grrrrraaaaww!"

The hunter quickly turned to look behind him, the sudden noise had caused him nearly to flinch as he had just raised his hand to find a good starting hold to begin his ascent. "What was that?" the noise sounded much like the others, but it seemed louder...it sounded bigger.

His suspicions proved true as he heard two more calls, this time sounding all too familiar, and much smaller. Worry ran through his body as he quickly began to climb, feeling his way along the rocky face. Koryn was by no means used to climbing at even the best of times, but the need to survive was all he needed to perform his task flawlessly.

"Swaark!...Arkaarrraaa!" he heard two smaller shrieks.

"Awwaaaarrk...Graaah...Arrrrk!" came the much larger reply.

His eyes did not venture to look back, nor look how far from the ground he was. The only thought in his mind was to get further away. Something more dangerous was coming towards him, something he felt he could not fight like a cornered rat. His eyes scanned quickly for the next hand hold, feeling himself leaving the ground further and further behind. The only thought playing in his mind was that he had to get away, he had to find a place to hide.

* * *

Back in Minegarde the town square was in an uproar.

The guild desk was crowded with angry hunters, all clamoring around demanding why a posting had been removed from the board. "What happened to them all!" shouted a voice "Yeah, not all those leaping lizards could 'ave been snuffed out already!" came another.

The poor girl at the guild desk could only stammer replies at the many questions, her glasses askew as she turned left and right. "Please...calm down everyone!...the guild has deemed it...to dangerous...for low ranking hunters!..." the crowd roared with discontent.

"That one hunter took it!" shouted a voice "Yeah, we all saw him bright and early!" there anger now seemed to turn towards the fortunate boy, angry he had been allowed one such lucrative quest. It had been very strange to hear that a quest to rid just a few velociprey had been so well paying, many had hesitated in taking it thinking perhaps it had been a mistake or some kind of joke.

"N-new information...from the look outs...have deemed it too dangerous!" the guild worker stammered over them. "A...a...Drome...has been spotted!" she managed to get out, the poor female exhausted as the crowds tone suddenly began to falter.

"A Velocidrome?" one hunter questioned, getting a heavy nod from the exasperated guild girl.

The crowd of fledgling hunters suddenly became very soft spoken. "That kid...that kid...don't even know what he's in for!?" the once angry crowd had now begun to grow concerned. Many of the hunters knew that at least a pair of new hunters was needed to take on this level of target, that or at least a hunter with more experience and had time to prepare. They all knew that Koryn, though they did not truly know his name, had not hunted very often since arriving in town.

It seemed news traveled fast among hunters in their groups as they kept tabs on each other's activities. Koryn had spent most his time at the blacksmiths, seemingly content at hammering away and going out to gather materials for the old smith in town. All the other newbie hunters knew this for it had admittedly become somewhat of a joke among them.

The group of hunters questioned whether or not the boy would even survive, many doubting the possibility even if he had indeed seemed more outfitted for a fight. "The guild won't do nothing, of course," some stated crossly. The muttering of hunters grew louder as most seemed to begin to think that the apprentice metal worker would not be coming back from this.

* * *

Word had begun to travel throughout Minegarde, many claiming that a hunter was dead, or would soon be. Few rumors traveled that sounded very optimistic of the prospect of survival for the young man.

"What's this I hear of a dead hunter?" Vul'ken wondered crossly as word traveled to his shop. The old wyverian thought to himself, not for the first time, at just how morbid and soft this generation of hunters had become. They always seemed eager to hear of a death or maiming of some unfortunate soul.

"Yeah...that new guy...came but few months ago..." he overheard a trio of greenhorns murmuring among themselves. He grew quiet in his thoughts as he listened.

"You don't mean that old coots pupil do ya?"

"That one yeah, had a broken sword his first day, now seems he's been chomped!"

"That's a tragedy man!"

"Well least that reward is still up for grabs," guffawed one, though his compatriots quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's a terrible thing to say, old man was just up and running again," said another.

The blacksmith would have no more of this dour news. He gingerly sat up from his cushion and hobbled inside his shop. Though he did not voice it, his mind now wondered if it was true or not. He said a prayer in his mind, hoping for the latter.

* * *

The hills had grown ominously quiet back were the young hunter was realizing his dire predicament.

Koryn rested against the cool wall of the cave for only a moment. His breathing labored and once more his brow beaded with perspiration. He removed his helmet once more to wipe it away as he looked around. He had not heard any more sounds of approaching danger, but he also knew that did not mean he was safe. He once more took a small swallow from his flask, feeling how near empty the container was. He had maybe one more draught left.

The hunter had scaled the rocky cliffs, only to find about half way up its length there had been a flat landing, moss and lichen had begun to grow among it. Not much further away he saw another landing, and there was the gaping entrance of a cave. His first instincts told him not to venture in, but as he looked farther up and saw just how much further he had to go, he knew that he had to venture inside unless he wanted to try and scale higher up.

He drew in a deep breath as he prepared to leap towards the other landing and without a second thought he lunged forward with hands spread out before him. He let out a shout of joy as he felt his fingers find a firm hold on the lip of the landing, and he had quickly pulled himself up and dashed into the cave without a moments hesitation.

He had run through a long tunnel that at some point dipped down deeper. The sunlight still permeating through the tunnel, but he had to slow down and allow his eyes to adjust to the lower levels of light. He let his hand grope the wall nearest him, just to be sure there were no other openings along the darkening passage.

For what felt like a long while the sound of his footsteps was his only companion. Koryn was thankful that he had not heard any other noises though, but he began to wonder if he might become lost in this seemingly never ending cavern. Just as he began to muse over the idea of turning back around, he began to notice that the area was growing steadily brighter. He eagerly began to pick up his pace as he drew closer to a potential exit. He was pleased to feel the cool breeze upon his face as he reached another large opening.

"Well..lets see just where I might be," he said, reaching into a small pouch at his side, withdrawing a folded up map. He had jotted down what he found when he visited the area in the past. Hurriedly sketching what he thought was a rather accurate account of what he knew. This tunnel had been one he usually avoided in the past, only traveling in deep enough to find raw ores and material, but never to see if it truly had an end.

"That...answers that," he said, making a mental note to draw that in when he returned to town. He looked up at the sky, seeing it was now well past noon, the sky now beginning to grow orange as the sun set.

"I can't stay out in the open much longer...I think, going backwards might be best," he voiced to himself. He stood and listened for some time, the sky growing more fiery as the sun set. When he felt that he was indeed safe for now, he played with the notion of using the emergency flare, though he wondered if in this light, would it even be seen. Rather than wasting it he decided he would have to make due and camp out for the evening. He turned back into the tunnel and walked in, going a ways in before he looked around and saw a shelf along the cave wall. He had missed this detail his first time through, not really looking for a means to hide, but rather to get out. It seemed high enough for him to stay sitting, and large enough for him to lay down and hopefully stay hidden.

"Better than in a monsters belly," he shrugged and removed his blades from his back. As gently as he could he placed the two weapons upon the shelf and pushed them forward. The metal scratched along the rocky landing and he stayed still, hoping he had not alerted anything, after a minute of silence, save for his gentle breathing, he then leapt up and grabbed a hold of the lip and pulled himself up. As he sat upon the rocky perch he was delighted to find it was indeed large enough for him to comfortably sit, the ceiling of the tunnel close enough to not allow anything to also leap up and follow him, especially not something as large as a velociprey. Whats more there was nothing else there, save for a few stones, and what seemed like the carapace of a long dead insect, a gentle prod told him it was indeed nothing but a husk and he paid it no mind.

"I wonder if the old coots worried," he mused. Koryn highly doubted it, if anything the wyverian would be more upset he had not returned in a timely fashion as usual. His thoughts then returned to home, thinking of Ferrum, his village, and the pleasant forest around them. He let himself think of the pleasant thoughts for some time, not fully dropping his guard as the images of home brought some relief to his beating heart.

He knew now as the hours past it was night, the cave was nearly pitch black, but he did not mind, he also would not risk making any form of light, for fear of discovery. The hunter just sat and waited. His eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, and his ears listened intently. He was glad to hear nothing but the gentle beating of his heart, telling him he was still very much alive.

He took this solitude for a moment to reflect upon what had transpired. The blue creatures hunted in packs, that was a given, and they seemed to coordinate fairly well, when not seemingly competing with one another. He came to realize what really tugged at his fear, was just how devoted they seemed to be to the hunt. The one that he had mortally wounded had still tried to continue even though it knew it was dying. And the one before that he had merely subdued did not seem to hesitate to finish the job shortly after its companion was slain. The idea that these lithe creatures, despite their cunning, seemed to care little of their own well being made them very dangerous, and that is what caused his nerves to all at once seem to focus on the dark surroundings.

Despite his alertness, his eyes began to grow heavy, sleep tugging on his mind. He was afraid to sleep, to only awaken to see the flash of fangs and claws before he died painfully. In the silence though he then eventually drifted off, succumbing to the need of rest.

* * *

Sleep had not been very easy to attain for the young hunter as he slept on the shelf in the cave. Despite his precarious perch he did manage to rest, even if just a little.

Dreams of huge fangs and slashing claws ripping him bit by bit would cause him to shift and awaken throughout the night. It would be many hours before he could finally fall into a deep sleep, though his nerves remained wound up, and he slumbered in a semi-conscious state for much of the night.

Koryn would awaken a few hours later, his dark amber eyes snapping alert, his hands groping for his blades. He was ready to fight off a swarm of velociprey if he needed to, and he half expected his dreams to have come true and have half a dozen or more of the angry reptiles waiting for him to leave his hiding spot. He peaked over the shelfs edge to be sure.

What greeted him was not the glare of a hungry reptile, but stone, cold uninteresting stone. It seemed there were no hungry monsters waiting for him, in fact it seemed he had been the only occupant of the cave at all as far as he could tell. After letting out a breath he had not realized he'd been holding in, Koryn felt just how stiff his aching body was from his very uncomfortable resting place.

 _"It's better than being dead"_ , he thought to himself. He reached into his pouch and took out another piece of dried meat. He had realized he was a bit hungry, having not had a bite since the following morning. The few tidbits of food he had could barely be called a meal, but the unsavory rations filled him enough, staving off his hunger. He drank from a small flask of water he had on his belt. Remembering he had only one last swig of the stamina reviving draught on his hip. He would have to really save it for an emergency.

He let his feet dangle over the side of the shelf, seeing as the coast was clear. He reached into the pouch at his side and withdrew a small smooth stone. He reached for one of his two blades and held it in his right hand, slowly running the sharpening stone over the edge to renew its deadly bite. He knew he did not need to sharpen his weapon, but he found the action relaxing as he considered his possibilities.

Would he stay and try to finish what he started? Or would he find the safest place and fire off the emergency signal and have the airship come back to collect him? As he pondered his choices he gingerly set the now sharpened blade aside and took the second, giving it the same careful treatment as the first. The gentle scrapping of the blade was all that kept him company now as he remained deep in thought for some time.

"I need to get back right away," he concluded after he had finished with his task. With the early morning he knew the flare would be seen far and wide. It pained him to give up, but it was better to live to fight another day, than to die out of stupid pride. He could find no fault in his decision aside from the wound in his ego. With a slow sign he put what was left of the sharpening stone back into his pouch and made ready to leave this seemingly safe place.

Koryn took up his blades and strapped them to his back once more as he rolled off the ledge and fell with a metal thud onto his feet. The drop was not far, but he made far more noise than he had been hoping. After a quick check to be sure the coast was clear he made his way to the mouth of the tunnel.

It was early morning as he walked outside, back onto the green grass and into the fresh air. Dew still glistening along the green blades. He looked around, seeing sparse trees and a small rise in the ground, like a large sheet of rock had been placed randomly there, grass grew upon it too. He felt this was as best as place as any, the airship would have plenty of space to make its extraction here. He only hoped it was even in the air at this hour. The hunter walked and stepped upon the grassy slab, taking the flare and lifting it high up above his head. He drew the pull-string down to activate it.

 **Pupff!**

The trail of brilliant crimson smoke shot high into the sky, traveling hundreds of feet into the air before halting at its apex and then lingered there. He hoped it would be seen, wondering if he should have waited longer in the hopes of the flying vessel being overhead. He knew nothing of its flight pattern nor if it would even be in the sky that day. He was certain word of his absence would have begun by now.

"Then again...maybe not," he said thoughtfully. It wasn't like he was some big time hunter, for all he knew only Vul'ken even knew his name. The thought was a bit saddening to him, as he realized he was still very much a nobody. He would not have to dwell on the thought for long though.

A long screech brought him back to reality. The swordsman turned on the spot, facing behind himself seeing two small blue figures making their way from around a bend. Koryn quickly wondered if perhaps it had been the smoke that alerted them, or maybe just his bad luck. He motioned to withdraw his blades from behind, mentally getting ready for the two small reptilian quickly made their way towards him.

His hands paused momentarily as he went to grab his weapons, just as the two velociprey drew nearer, there was a loud call, and to his astonishment they stopped. Only a few yards away and the two bipedal creatures stood, looking at once another and chattering as if speaking to one another. Something wasn't right. He had the sickening feeling it would have been preferable had the two drawn closer so he could fight them off.

"Krrraaawww!" came a loud threatening call, and then suddenly it appeared. A massive beast had run around the bend, it stood taller than either of the two smaller counterparts. It's hide the same pattern of vivid blue and black, but everything else seemed larger and more menacing. Upon its head there was a great crest, it's color not faded but a deep red like some crown of a rooster. Its claws, talons, teeth, were larger and deadlier looking. He knew in that moment this larger beast was the reason the smaller individuals fought so hard, it was the one in control.

The large reptile sped towards him, it's eyes seemingly able strip him down to bear flesh as it closed the distance with speed greater than the others before. He withdrew his blades and quickly made to strike. Just then the larger velociprey, this monarch among them, leapt high into the air. Koryn nearly shielded his eyes as it vanished into the early morning sun, and rather than striking at an unknown target, he had to retreat and roll away with his weapons drawn. It had not been a moment too soon, just as he got away the larger beast slammed heavily down on the space he had just been. The blade wielder rolled off the stone slab quickly getting to his feet to face the new assailant.

It stood even taller than himself, well over his head. The large maw could easily grab him round the middle and shake him aloft. Just as he looked at it the beast struck forward like a spear without hesitation. It had been by the grace of his own limbs that he quickly swung his smaller blade and struck the side of the creatures face. The blade sliced its beaked muzzle causing the large creature to recoil its elongated neck. Koryn quickly putting a few strides between him and the monster as it regarded him with a piercing glare.

The young hunter did not forget that this was not a one on one bout, and just as his mind returned to that thought he saw a streak of blue upon his left, and once more struck blindly. This time however his blade hit hard. With a panicked shriek the smaller reptile that had just attempted to get the best of the situation had met his keen edge. He once more felt the destruction of flesh and sinew as his blade cut deep, and he felt the warm splash of vital fluid gingerly caress the side of his face.

The velocidrome's eyes shifted, perhaps surprised he had suddenly dispatched one of its underlings in an instant. Unaware that it was some luck that the blow had been fatal. Koryn did not have to look to know his sword stroke had killed it, hearing the pained noises it made before silence followed. The notion he once more took the creatures life so easily purged his mind. Rather than pity though, he felt more at peace about it, comfortable, it felt so good to know he was perhaps a threat to this menacing advisory.

His amber eyes focused on the blood red orbs of the larger velociprey. He could see no opening in the larger creatures stance, its long neck seemed capable of striking fast at either side, and he had little hope in trying to dive on top of or below the larger figure. The swordsman knew he had to strike first, he had to keep this thing from calculating or coordinating some form of attack.

 _'If I can't find an opening...I should make one!'_ he decided internally and lunged forward his blades ready to strike. He let the adrenaline course through him and he felt his pulse beating now at a steady rate, hardly a pause between the thrumming of his heart. He sliced at the larger creature who merely stepped away, hissing menacingly at his brazen actions. He did not let up, as his blades missed he followed striking once more at its exposed side. The creature not fast enough this time as his reach shot towards it.

He grazed its side, drawing first blood from its thigh, the cuts were shallow and superficial, but he drew another angered call from the beast. It regarded him with malice in its gaze. He tried again to push his advantage, but the now aware beast would not let him get much closer. His blades sliced through the empty air, and in his frustration he shouted in anger at the much quicker foe.

"Stand still!" Koryn demanded, the velocidrome only seemed to find enjoyment from the little game of tag they were seemingly playing. It was a huge surprise when the creature then suddenly obeyed his command. It stood still for the briefest of moments before suddenly shifting its leg. The entire side of the creature rushed toward him before he could even hope to move out of the way.

He had not expected the sudden hip check from the creature and it struck him hard. His body separated from the ground as the blow sent him tumbling head over heels along the grassy floor. His vision blurring as his skull rang from the hit. The metal armor protected him mostly, but the sheer force of it still did a number on his body. His limbs vibrated from the strike, and he was more so surprised he had not been separated from his twin blades. The blade wielding youth was thankful his grip had been strong in that moment.

Before he could rise up from the ground he felt sharped talons slide along his back. The remaining velociprey had taken the opportunity to attack him and in a desperate attempt it tried to wrestle him back down onto the floor. He felt its claws scratch as his helmet, it pushed its weight down upon him, trying to grab and pin him down. Koryn swung his arm wildly and managed to break free just as the leader made to bite his armored head.

The jaws snapped a moment to late as he broke free and rolled away. He righted himself up and made to retreat. He did not have to look behind to know he was being followed, the sound of the heavy strides told him everything. Just as he felt he would not get away he thought of something. He halted suddenly, and spun with both blades on the spot in a very improvised attempt to land a decisive blow. The action was out of pure desperation, but he could only trust his instincts were correct.

His feint had worked, the larger beast had not expected him to attack so haphazardly, and as his blades sliced through the air it drew to close and received two heavy strikes once more along its face. This time he could feel his strike cause damage and he took a brief pause to see just how well he had struck.

The two blades cut deep, just under the eye and along the jaw line of the velocridrome, the large reptile shrilled in pain and anger, as flecks of its own blood stained its muzzle. The young hunter was not going to let the creature have it's time though, he continued, once he regained his footing and swung to glance the creature twice along the side, drawing more lines of crimson from it.

The hunter felt deeply pleased with himself, seeing as he was now gaining the upper hand in this struggle. The smaller creature seemed perplexed by what was happening, still calling out at him in a threatening manner, or perhaps cheering on its leader from the side, it seemed unwilling to once more rush in seemingly aware of its standings in this bout.

Just then the larger monarch swung its body quickly to the side, it's whip like tail came around faster than he could duck beneath it and he felt his world suddenly go dark as it collided headlong with his helmet. The blow really shook him, his eyes unfocused from the pain. The contents of his skull seemed to be spiraling. He could not hope to defend himself as his every fiber was trying to keep himself from going down and falling to the floor. His muddled mind quickly tried to regain his composure.

Just as swordsman regained some focus his left arm was suddenly tugged painfully from his body. His eyes cleared and he saw the jaws of the larger creature held tightly onto him. It had also not squandered its chance and went for a mortal blow. His armor keeping it from tearing the limb off, but he still felt fangs pierce in between the sheets of metal and through the softer leather lining beneath. His teeth gritted in pain but held fast trying to formulate a means of escape.

A warm slickness rushed over his forearm, and he realized the creature had managed to get deep past his armor. Koryn was suddenly lifted off his feet as it threw him several yards through the air and rolling once more to a halt upon the ground. His blades had still been clenched in his palms as he sailed through the air, but as he struck the ground he felt the wind rush from his lungs and his hands slackened dropping them both. As he sucked in heavy breaths, he groped at his sides for his swords, his left arm coursing with pain. His fingers felt the handle of his wicked blade but just as he meant to grab it a large taloned foot crashed on his forearm, the pain doubled as the velocidrome pinned his arm helplessly to the ground.

"Aaaaahhh!...Ghhaah!" screams of anguish burst from his throat as the large creatures weight pressed down on his injured limb. He looked to his side, seeing his broader blade inches from his right hand, but he could not reach it, not without causing more damage to himself and possibly exposing more vital parts of himself to his assailant. He looked up at the red eyes of the beast, it's large mouth slightly agape as it bared down at him triumphantly. It was toying with him, seemingly taking great delight from his pained screams.

The young hunter glared back at it, trying to refuse it any further pleasure as he shut his mouth and simply gritted his teeth through the pain. Its taloned foot fell down heavily onto his right leg further restricting his movements. He held back the gasp of agony, feeling his leg almost breaking from the force. The full weight of the creature was upon him, and it was only the metal plating of his armor that kept his limbs from shattering beneath it.

Seeing as he refused to shout any further the creature began to grow restless, blood from it's facial wounds dripped down onto the cheeks of the pinned hunter. The boy would not even struggle, once more wanting to go defiantly if his end was truly to come. He stared coldly at the monster, his eyes expressing his full defiance to the creature.

The velocidrome seemed to come to a discussion, no longer wanting to play with its meal and it threw its head back, letting loose a triumphant call to the wind before baring back down on the hunter. Its mouth opened wider, drips of saliva fell from the parted jaws down onto the pinned little human.

Koryn tried to reach his blade, his right hand stretching as best it could even despite the protesting pain it brought his other arm. He gave up, feeling he was really going to lose it all here. His arm went slack and he slid it closer to his body, ready to use it to defend himself once more if he needed to before dying. He felt something against his hand as he did this, and realized he had one more weapon, though perhaps not its original purpose, he still had his carving knife.

The small curved blade he used primarily as a means cut the raw materials from slain creatures and when he needed to cut things from the trees and other unruly plant life. He could feel it was inches from his fingertips. It seemed the blow he received earlier had loosened its bindings and it was now trapped beside his thigh rather than under him at the small of his back.

He grabbed the shaped handle and pulled it from his sheath. He retrieved his weapon not a moment too soon. Just then the carnivore struck down towards him its sharp fangs falling like daggers upon him. His right hand held the carving knife tight and he swung the blade sideways at the creature as its fanged jaws came down on him. He felt the blade sink into it, not realizing how close death had been. The jaws were an inch from his exposed throat before the small blade plunged into the reptiles left eye.

"Arrrraaaaaggh!" the horrible shriek filled his ears as the creature flailed backwards in pain. The handle of a blade protruding from its now bleeding eye socket. The small weapon did not plunge in deep enough to kill the creature, but it had caused a significant amount of damage. The beast pathetically clawed at its own face, trying to use its slender fingers to flick the invading dagger from its ruined optic.

Koryn forced himself up, reaching for his true weapons, despite the thrumming pain in his left arm he held the handle of a blade, once he had it in his hand, he gingerly felt along his waist, his right hand sliding along his belt to feel for something. He found it and he pulled a third flask from his side, not taking the one he had drank heavily from earlier, nor the one that held the stamina returning drought. He uncorked it with his mouth and drained the contents quickly, throwing the empty container to the floor.

The effects of the healing tonic were instant. His ailing arm no longer seemed to bother him, and he could feel the blood had stopped flowing so greatly, though he knew the wounds where still open. His throbbing leg and knee also seemed to suddenly grow strong as the liquid quickly went to work, the pain in his skull also becoming nothing but a dull throb. He reached down and picked up his broader blade before standing tall.

The small velociprey had leapt towards its ailing leader, apparently trying to assist in removing the blade from its eye. It cared little for the hunter as he mended his wounds. He took the moment to look along the ground, finding his second weapon not far from him and he made to pick it up. With his twin blades in hand, and his vigor beginning to return to him he felt himself grow bolder.

As the hunter stood it the small eyes of underling turned and regarded him and it decided to avenge his monarchs wounds. Not realizing the swordsman had received a second wind, it came at him with absolute abandon. Jaws once more open to bite and tear into the human, the armor he wore seemingly forgotten by the beast as the creatures mind focused simply on the blood it would spill as repentance.

The twin blades moved through the air at the precise moment of impact. Their edges cutting deep and true through the slim body of the avian-like monster. Its shriek upon death was sharp and quick, seemingly not realizing its mistake even upon its very end. The body flew backwards just as the very first creature he had slain the day before, it's body spilling gore in sweeping arcs as it fell, there was no final twitching as the life was long extinguished before it even hit the grassy floor.

Koryn breathed in the familiar feeling, his body seemingly growing once more rejuvenated despite not having taken the last of his energy returning draught. He did not know why, but upon that recent kill, he felt like a build up of energy had peaked within him. He rose his bloodied blades high above his head, staring once more at the struggling agonized creature before him. The larger beast had only noticed its last remaining support had just been put down. Its bloodied socket seemingly forgotten as it glared at the hunter with malice using its only remaining eye.

The swordsman struck the blades together above his head, the clean note of metal upon metal rang out above him as he dragged the two together and down. Two arcs of blood dispersing from the blades, cleaning them as they fell to his sides, arms outstretched. From deep inside his being, he felt the sudden welling of energy burst. He did not fear this feeling of exhilaration anymore, no he embraced this hunters high, this manic feeling. He was a vengeful demon, and all he could think of was the thought of spilling more of the lumbering creatures blood.

His eyes focused on the larger beast, he felt like he himself grew to match its stature. He felt his muscles tense just before he rushed at the beast, arms outstretched leaving himself fully open to any attack that may come his way. He did not feel any stress on his limbs, in a deft motion he turned his blades over in his palms, the sharp edges now facing backwards rather than upright. The large creature seemed perplexed by this new style of attack.

"Kyrrrraaahhh!" it bellowed at him, lunging forward despite its grievous injuries. It would make him pay for what damage he had inflicted, it would have not just an eye, but flesh and bone as repayment. The beast plunged at him and struck at him with its beaked maw. It flew like a spear towards the hunter, but he was ready for it.

Koryn turned on the spot, as the strike hit him he simply moved with the momentum and he spun once more, this time close to the monsters bloody side. Like a buzz saw his arms spun along it, cutting deep gashes into the creature from chest to tail. It yelped in pain, feeling each bite of his blades, the hunter's talons tearing viciously into it. Arcs of crimson splashed about him as he came to a halt.

The young man turned on the spot, watching as more life-giving fluids spilled from the creatures side. The large beast struggled to turn, to once more face its advisory. Its movements sluggish from the grueling hit. It still stood though, still returned a hateful gaze at the standing sword wielder. It snapped its jaws, attempting to cause fear in the human, but Koryn knew it was only for show. He knew this fight was done, the creature just would not surrender, and he felt that he would not let it even if it did.

This time the velocidrome ran forward, letting a sullen cry erupt from its jaws once more. Much like the smaller minion before, it ran without a single care. The blade wielding youth merely stood there, crossing his arms over his chest, as if to block with the blades, though they were too far out to serve as a means of defense, no he was ready to strike.

"Come on..." he muttered towards the approaching foe, he saw the teeth, the claws, the means to kill him all rushing towards him, and he took it. The reptile bite down upon him, it's massive form colliding into him as it snapped at his right shoulder. The hunter didn't fall back though, instead taking the full blow and stood firm against it, his weight pushing back and keeping the two combatants motionless.

The creature bit down on him, his armor keeping the blow from being fatal, but he let it taste his blood, letting it savor some small victory, even though it could hardly even bite any longer. The creature was dying, but he gave it one final parting gift, the taste it so desperately craved. His crossed arms moved swiftly, moving forward in two arcs that formed an "X". He cut deep into the creatures chest, branding it with the letter as his blow sliced away at its remaining strength.

It lurched and after a pained gibbering of noise its body fell to his side. The bloodied cross upon its breast spilled fluids, knife impaled eye staring up, useless towards the sky. The death was not a pleasing sight, not in the least. The young man felt a small prickle of shame and remorse. This had not been a good fight, it had been a desperate ugly thing, and some small part of him almost regretted it, but his survival had made it necessary, so he did not dwell upon his sad thoughts.

He crouched down to pull the blade from the creatures skull, pulling it free and wiping it along the grass to clean it before he returned it to its small holster at his side. He then stood up and felt his energy quickly diminish. The pain of the last desperate attack, exhausted him, he knew he was now bleeding not from just his arm, but from the wounds he had allowed to be inflicted upon himself. His body slackened and he fell backwards, his helmet rolling off his head as he landed heavily into the soft grass.

He breathed heavily, feeling exhausted from his ordeal. He stared up at the sky seeing the flare he had sent still lingered. The red smoke had begun to spread thinly, and it looked like some deep wound had cut the blue sky itself, the blood now dripping with the wind.

Koryn silently hoped someone would see it, even if the setting was a pleasing one, he did not want to be left here to eventually expire. He stared up at the clear sky, watching the red trail of the flare continue to stretch across it. Exhaustion racked his body and he soon felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy once more. He did not know if it was safe to rest, but he didn't care at the moment. Slowly his eyes shut and he wondered just how long it might be for someone to come and collect him.

* * *

Thankfully he only remained on the grassy floor for little over half an hour before his prayers were answered.

It was not much time later that the gentle thud of boots made their way upon the grass. They came to a halt not very far away from the downed hunter. From the sounds of it, there were many sets of boots as soon other followed and halted. There was a clear whistle from behind him.

"Holy smokes! Is it dead?...is he dead?" a concerned voice managed. Once more the trotting of greaves sounded for a few more moments, this time coming to a halt only a yard from the boys spread out figure.

"Hey fella...ya not dead are ya?" questioned the airship captain.

Koryn didn't open his eyes, he could barely even fathom what was happening at the moment, but as he perceived the question, he managed to give a very subtle shake of his head. There was a laugh at that moment, it sounded like a deep, hollow laugh, like someone was chuckling into a deep metal hollow.

"The kid actually did it," the voice sounded odd to him, but he thought perhaps it was his tired mind distorting it. He still refused to look up and take anything in, he only breathed slowly allowing himself his much needed rest.

He felt two pairs of hands help him to his feet, his eyes fluttered open as they lead him to the ship. Striding before him was a heavily armored figure as he was helped along by the crew of the vessel. The armored hunter carried a large bone hammer over their shoulder, an impressive sight to the fledgling. He vaguely remembered seeing this very individual at times when he went to the guild hall. Perhaps a hired guard when coming to get unfortunate hunters like himself.

He did not question anything until he was on the airship. After the crew had went and collected the corpse of the velocidrome, a memento of his victory to proudly display or use for his own means, in addition to his blades he gently mumbled his appreciation.

"Thank...you," he meant both to the men who helped him, and even to the armored hunter, who refused to remove the large helmet for their features to be seen.

"Don't worry kid," the hunter replied. The crew replied in kind. The next thing Koryn asked was something he could not help. Despite himself he was far to curious, and wished to know of his bulky savior.

"Who are you?"

A silence followed, it seemed the hunter was deciding on whether or not to respond at all. Perhaps offended by the blunt question, this individual had come seemingly to find a corpse not a breathing individual. Koryn let his eyes drop to the deck of the vessel as it began to rise into the air.

"Zen…." the armored figure spoke, the hollow sounding voice lacked any trace of emotion. "They call me Zen..." the heavily armored hunter repeated and said nothing more afterwards.

He regarded it for a moment, trying to imprint it into memory. He then repeated his gratitude, not feeling the desire to question any further. The mysterious hunter seemed to appreciate the silence and only gave a nod behind the obscuring helmet.

He became aware that though the hunter had seemed to regard him little, the crew was staring at him, as if they were unsure he was indeed alive and with them, or some phantasm from the veil. He looked down once more, and became fully aware as to what they were looking at. He was a mess, gore splatted along his once new armor, his guards and gloves looked like he was more a butcher than a hunter.

"S...sorry," he said sheepishly, hoping he was not leaving a crimson mess upon the deck of the ship. He thought he heard a giggle from behind the heavy helmet, but as he turned to the other hunter, he was greeted with nothing but an unseeing helmet. He shrugged off the feeling and looked as the clouds went by.

Koryn did not care anymore if they stared at him or not, or even if they spoke to him. He was just glade he had lived through his ordeal. He was glad to be heading back to the small little forge, and the small grouchy little wyverian who manned it.

-End Chapter-

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Well as promised the third chapter to my story! Man did this one take a while to go over, over 13k words! Wow...I just couldn't stop writing.**

 **I just wanted to take a moment to announce that I plan to add more chapters now, but on a more monthly bases. I might release earlier, or later depending on how life treats me, but I do plan to keep it as a monthly thing to allow myself some time to edit and read over before posting.**

 **I also want to take a moment to thank those who have already read my story and left me a review, and fav.**

 **Thank you tooneyloon, my very first reader and reviewer.**

 **Also Thank you UltraCutie for the very nice review you left me, it really helped motivate me.**

 **Wow two favs in less than a day of posting. I know it seems small, but it's more than I was expecting. Thank you all my readers.**

 **Feel free to PM me with questions if you have them, and leave a review, and maybe fav my story. Till next time.**

 **Happy Hunting!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Faceless Friend

**Disclaimer- Still not an owner of Monster Hunter, just a fan.**

 **Chapter 3 - A Faceless Friend**

* * *

It would take a little over a week for Koryn to recover from his ordeal in the hills. His wounds had surprisingly not been very serious despite the amount of pain he had felt from them. The cuts and bites he had received, had made doing most things difficult, even with his ambidextrous abilities. What's more, he had earned a small bit of fame for his victory, something that had hindered the rest he needed. As the days went by he felt glad all the excitement behind his return had begun to wear down, though he still overheard a few other inexperienced hunters talk about it from time to time.

No one seemed to think he would have returned alive, many were simply more concerend about when the guild would put up the posting to have the velocidrome taken care of to consider that a nobody like himself would return victorious. When he had though, many gave him the congratulations he had earned. Old and new hunters alike seemed greatly impressed with his victory, and many had wanted a full recount of the experience.

Truthfully he had grown weary of telling the story after the first half a dozen times and was glad when he finally managed to get some rest back at Vul'kens forge. He was even pleased by the old mans lack luster remark upon his return, though he honestly had expected nothing short of a snide remark anyways.

"So your not dead eh?" the comment had made him chuckle despite the pain he was feeling at that moment. "It's good your mostly alright," the genuine care in the old mans voice was a bit surprising, and with a slight nod the young hunter agreed keeping to himself just how glad he was to hear it. The apprentice had learned to mostly keep any form of affection at a minimum, not because he resented his mentor, but more so to honor the professional relationship they had as student and teacher. He found it hard this time to hide the faint smile on his lips.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, leave your armor to me, I'll make sure you didn't damage it too badly," Koryn did as he was told without question, the thought of cleaning the sweat and grime off himself also sounded pleasant. After carefully removing the pieces of armor, he was able to see the full extent of his injuries for the first time. Several lacerations in his left arm seemed serious, but the stanched blood from the wounds told him otherwise. Perhaps if they had been a few inches lower, their might have been cause for concern. The fine lines of crimson from his shoulder, also told him how idiotic his final moments had been, but he was still a lucky fool. After carefully inspecting his injuries he silently left to go and wash himself off.

The watering basin swirled with clouds of dark red as he spent his time leisurely wiping away the caked on blood seeing the jagged lines of red from the parting of flesh along his limbs. In truth only his arms and shoulder seemed the worse for wear. He was certain if he had a mirror, he must have also be bruised in areas he could not see, but that was hardly the worst of it. The apprentice sighed gently, biting back a few sparks of pain as he dressed his hurt shoulder and limb to the best of his abilities. When he was done he returned back to his mentor, unaware of the nasty news he was about to receive.

"What do you mean I can't do anything?!" the young hunter asked flatly.

The blacksmith in training was displeased at being barred from being allowed to work, he knew hunting would have been out of the question as he would need recovery, but he felt his wounds were hardly serious enough to make him an invalid. He had been prepared to argue over the situation. His deep amber eyes regarded the elder with a predatory gaze. He had not meant to make himself seem fierce, but it had been a habit of his when he was trying to get his point across to his foster father-figure back in his village. To the old mans credit, Vul'ken did not back down, only returning with his own steely gaze. The youngster was about to protest, but before he could get a word in edge wise, he was cut off.

"It's for your own good...and mine," Vul'ken stated, the tension arose between the two as he continued "I can't be having my only help bleeding all over my shop, or getting yourself all banged up because you can't sit still," there was an edge to the old mans voice, the tone causing the taller yet inexperienced hunter to falter in his own resolve. "Your no use to me if your too battered to lift a hammer Koryn boy..." the wyverians voice had suddenly grown calmer, while still retaining some semblance of authority. "Get some rest...there will be plenty for you to do when your all healed up," once more the old craftsman allowed a slight bit of concern to be present, and the young hunter could do nothing but nod and do what was requested.

"Must have been one hell of a fight," his mentor commented seeing the remains of the velocidrome just as the hunter made to leave. "You cut the thing to ribbons," at the mention of this Koryns heart dropped, he had been hoping to use his first trophy as a means to augment his gear. The older blacksmith seemed to catch onto this and with a reassuring tone he stated he could still make due with that they had. With that the hunter felt a bit more at peace, and he would have to be patient while his body mended.

* * *

It was several days now since he had returned from the quest. Most of his wounds were closed and mending, save for the more extreme ones which had just begun to scab over, the young warrior sighed at how long his recovery was taking. Despite the assurance his new gear would be completed before he next set out, Koryn could not help but to try and sneak a peak into the shop from time to time during the next few days, if anything he viewed the childish antics as a means of training himself to stay hidden, something he knew would be valuable to him in the future. To say the least his "training" had mixed results.

Most times Vul'ken would catch him in the act of prying and shout for him to leave, which was usually followed by muttering and cursing about "Impatient youngsters". More recently, and on very rare occasions, the stealthy youth would manage to catch a few fleeting moments his master painstakingly fiddling with something, like thin strands of wire, small delicate rings, and even curing the vivid blue hide of the vanquished beast. Koryn never asked what all those things were for, despite his nagging curiosity, he knew better because in doing so he would only be admitting that he was spying and the result would most likely be painful.

Despite his best efforts, eventually he had been found out, and after a rather long stream of colorful language and a hefty lecture about listening to his betters, he had been barred from even stepping foot into the shop during certain hours of the day. The urge to continue with his prying had been strong, but the rebellious teen wasn't about to disobey such a strict order, not if he wanted to keep his apprenticeship intact. The hunter begrudgingly did as he was told and kept his distance from the shop when he had been told. He wondered around the town, mostly going towards the square to look at quest postings for the day despite being unable to participate with his gear being held hostage.

Koryn tried his best to only go during slow hours of the day, usually after the morning batch of fledgling hunters had set out on their missions. The recovering swordsman, had dreaded having to retell his story again, finding the attention he still garnered from time to time unsavory. The feeling was only enhanced by the fact he felt his success had mostly been due to some kind of luck on his part, even despite the positive opinion of others. The quest had made him aware just how unprepared he was for unseen circumstances, of course knowing everything was impossible, but he still felt like he was lacking. Usually after a few hours of this negative meditation, he would return, only to silently sit in the shop and say little. It was no secret the now dire mood of the apprentice, was even annoying Vul'ken, who at times almost missed the prying.

* * *

One morning, after inspecting the status of his recovery and reapplying fresh bandaged to his still wounded shoulder, Koryn had decided to go and see how the status of the new gear was coming along. He knew this early his mentor would have not started, and so it was safe for him to politely inquire on the subject. Once he was fully dressed in the casual thin attire most inactive hunters wore beneath their armor, he left the small room he had been allowed to bunk in beside the forge, and made to enter the welcoming work space.

Just as he ducked beneath the entryway of the small building the top of his head struck something hard and very solid. The hollow metal sound seemingly rung in his head just as much as it filled the small shop. The low din bounced around within his skull for a moment longer as he dared to open his eyes. Blinking away the subtle stars that danced on the corner of his vision, he contemplated if he had suffered a mild concussion, before he became aware of the larger figure standing before him.

"My goodness...are you alright?" the heavily armored hunter leaped back. The large grilled helmet and spiked collar of the bulky hunter was familiar, and he was rather surprised to see another hunter in the shop aside from himself. After a few more moments to recover from his shock, he was aware that the stranger before him, was not exactly a stranger at all.

"Uh...oh...yeah I'm fine...hullo...er...Zen?" the last bit was indeed a question as he managed to greet the larger hunter as his muddled mind was still trying to comprehend the situation. Luckily it seemed to distract him from his other wounds, though he very much preferred a sore shoulder then a sore head. After he regained his composure, he stood up carefully as to not cause another bout of dizziness, and regarded the armored individual with what he hoped was not a wince of continued agony. He realized how much larger the individual compared to himself, that bulky armor making the hunter appear like a giant compared to his slim frame.

"What...are you doing here?" Koryn asked curiously while trying not to sound rude. The young hunter regarded the hammer wielding warrior with a sense of deep appreciation. After all this was the same individual who had come to apparently assist him if he was still alive, or to have collected his remains had he indeed perished against the velocidrome over a week ago.

"Well...I was just passing by and wanted to see how you were doing," came the quick reply from behind the large grilled helmet. The slim hunter felt this was not all together the truth, but he did not pry out of courtesy. Before he could reply though the gentle sound of small feet announced that the two were not the only ones in the shop, and soon the old wyverian appeared behind the hulking armored hunter, regarding them both with a kind look.

"Actually I called Zen here..." Vul'ken stated in a matter of fact sort of way. The old blacksmith paused for a moment looking at the large set of armor. Koryn had been doing the same as Zen quickly turned around at the arrival of the master smith. The young hunter privately wondered what it was made of. He had before thought it was all metal, though seeing it up close and no longer in a state of extreme fatigue, he saw that along with metal it was composed of what looked like a grey monsters tough carapace.

"I see the Rhenoplos armor is holding together pretty well...Where was it again you came by it again?...very rare in these parts," the blacksmith said thoughtfully and at the same time answering Koryns unstated question.

"Er yes...It was my fathers," Zen replied quickly as if to put the matter to rest.

Vul'ken coughed gently and waved his palm "Anyways...I know you've been moping about boy," the retort was said with a hint of edge to it at the young hunter seemingly disappointing by the sad display Koryn had been for the past few days "and Zen here owed me a favor, so you'll be getting a nice tour of the village...even though you've been here for a few months now...you hardly have seen what there is to offer...and it will keep you out of what little remains of my hair!"

He nodded knowingly realizing that his sulking attitude had apparently struck some kind of nerve.

"Go and make yourself decent...and don't try to argue...just go...it's not everyday a higher ranking hunter agrees to look after a newbie, and besides," Vul'ken gave him an odd knowing glance "this could prove...lucrative for you," he added with a wink. Whatever hidden agenda the wyverian had went completely unnoticed by the now enthused apprentice.

Koryn quickly excused himself to return to the cramp living space he resided in, and pulled on a mostly clean tunic to hid his remaining bandages, and slipped on a pair of worn slacks. He new this did not really count as "decent" in any sense, but it was far less revealing than the under clothing he had been in before. After a few minutes, he found himself following in line beside the imposing presence of the Rhenoplos armored hunter. He did not say anything for a time, simply following beside his chaperon.

"I'm sorry you have to waste your time babysitting," he apologized as he finally decided to break the silence. He realized they were not walking towards the usual places he frequented. In fact he only knew of the shops in the square, the guild desk, the guild hall, and the forge. Those places where the only ones that concerned him, and as he walked he was beginning to realize he had indeed overlooked much that this town had to offer.

"It's nothing," Zen replied with a casual wave, the gentle thumping of armor followed before the hunter continued "by the way...does that hurt a lot?"

"What..my shoulder...no not really," the sense of worry seemed rather off coming from such a heavily armored individual, not to mention the two were not exactly friends, though he appreciated it none the less. "Though I guess having a nice big suite of armor for protection must be pretty nice," he said trying to break the awkwardness of there conversation while also giving a slight compliment to his companion.

He was mildly amused to hear what sounded like fruitful laughter behind the large helm.

"Yes, it has saved my neck once or twice," the larger hunter agreed enthusiastically. Hearing the mirth in his companions voice allowed the dark haired hunter to slowly relax.

There conversations continued as they walked, Zen seemed very interested it seemed in the ways of blacksmiths, and Koryn was all to happy to indulge his companion in anyway that he could. He was not as skilled as his two teachers, but it seemed to Zen that he was far more amazing regardless. The young hunter found himself feeling rather proud of himself, something he had not really felt for a few days now.

"Thanks again...you know for coming to collect me," he added as there conversation about his work seemed to slow to a crawl. The young hunter had not felt he expressed his gratitude enough beforehand. He had been rather worse for wear the last time he saw the hammer wielder.

"Oh...no...that was nothing," Zen seemed to brush it off, "I mean...I don't mean your nothing...er...your welcome," the hollow voice seemed to grow slightly higher from the exasperated reply.

"Why did you come get me anyways?" Koryn asked, trying not to sound rude once more.

"Well...you see I was mainly sent by the guild...though I had seen you around town, so when they reported about the Drome on the loose, I volunteered to go and get you...for better or worse."

"I see," he felt it better not to ask anymore, for fear of angering his guide. He let the information process for a bit. Koryn found it a bit odd the hunters guild would send anyone, though his guess was in was an act of self preservation. The idea a fledgling hunter died due to a botched listing most likely would have made the organization seem incompetent. Whatever the reason was, he honestly did not care all to much. His thoughts were quickly put to rest as he became painfully aware that he had not eaten anything all day. The sun was still up, but it was becoming midday.

"Do you happen to know where we can get something good to eat?" That moment a loud churning came from his gut, he felt his face grow slightly hotter from embarrassment. Zen only chuckled fruitfully again and with what he assumed was a nod lead the way.

They went in the direction of the town square, though before they got out into the open, they made a sharp turn into another crowded street. A large building was before them, the doors were open wide and he could hear a lot of laughter coming from deep inside. Before the swordsman could even ask where it was they were, he was already past the large oaken doors.

Inside he saw many hunters all crowded around large tables, many hard large tankards of what he guessed would be ale or other similar spirits. As the two lingered he could smell the aroma of nicely cooked meats and various foods. He was surprised he never took notice of the building, it really did seem he had a lot to learn about the village, not just where it was to buy hunting tools.

"Go find us a seat, I'll go and see about getting some food," his heavily armored companion announced. The fledgling hunter did not argue and so he went to find a place for the two to have a seat. The idea of privacy was nonexistent in this place, though as he made his way around to find a place to sit, he gradually felt more comfortable. It was hardly any different than the pub back home, though of course it was far larger and more crowded. This time he was a hunter though, so he felt less out of place than back then.

Getting a place to sit was like a game of musical chairs, except there was no music and not so much chairs as empty spots on large wooden benches. Once you found a seat though you quickly had to move, because if you were slow someone else would claim the spot. He found a place to sit where the two could be mostly comfortable, and once he did he simply waited. Thankfully he did not have to for long.

"Not bad...close to the stage too," Zen remarked after appearing from the crowd. "Food is on its way," he did not have time to ask about the mentioned stage, just then a girl appeared carrying two large plates. She wore a dress that resembled a traditional Dirndl, the skirt was very striking as a billowed out just a bit allowing him to see her long stockings and black polished shoes. He guessed many male patrons would appreciate the girls attire. The fragrance of flowers was about her, and he noticed she wore a wreath of small white and pink blossoms in her braided blond hair.

"Hope you enjoy fellas," the smiling maiden said as she left plates and two small metal mugs of cool water before them, she gave a small little curtsy and winked at him. Koryn felt his cheeks grow warm once more and managed a very awkward thanks, much to the amusement of his companion.

"Quiet the lady killer eh?"

He mostly ignored the remark and looked at his food. The spread was impressive, there were smoked sausages of some kind, and thick meaty ribs slathered in a savory sauce. For sides there were boiled potatoes and what looked like bread, though perhaps it was a stone of sorts judging by its rather odd shape and mild earthen color.

"This is pretty standard fare," the hammer wielding hunter remarked. "There are other options, but those are reserved for higher ranked individuals or for a bit of extra zenny."

"So...are you also a newbie hunter?"

"No...I'm in fact a rank three hunter...but I didn't feel the need to boast and eat a finer meal than you," he actually appreciated the sentiment,he was not new to the concept of a hunters rank as it had been explained to him before in detail during his training, he wasn't aware that aside from stronger targets, that a higher rank had other benefits. He had to admit was curious just how much better the food got the higher in ranking he was, as well as what other perks there may be. The questions would have to wait a few minutes though, as the gnawing in his gut reminded him that it demanded food.

Without another word the two began to dig in, mostly using there hands to eat the meal. The young swordsman grabbed a hold of a rib and bit into it with ravenous appetite. With a side long look he noticed his companion tearing small morsels of the food from the bone, and would insert it carefully into the large slits of his helm to not make a mess. Koryn wondered why it was his escort did not remove the impeding garb.

"It's to much a pain to take off...I'm fine though thank you," Zen replied casually, and with shrug Koryn went back to his meal, not one to voice his opinions on a persons life choices nor wanting to offend his pleasant guide.

The two spoke as they ate. The dark haired hunter decided to ask more what it meant to be a more experienced hunter. His companion seemed more than happy to share the knowledge pertaining to the subject. Somethings he already knew, like the basic reasons for being a hunter and what it was they did. As the subject of rank an elevation once more came up, his attention was fully focused on the armor wearing individual. As the subject seemed to turn back onto itself in a circle, he was nearly floored by another fact he had not been aware of.

"So...there is an academy for training hunters?" he was perplexed by the idea of an actual school of sorts for this kind of thing. The heavily armored hunter shifted, and he assumed that was a nod of sorts behind the bulky helmet.

"Yes...you see...before an aspiring hunter had to usually find a master to train under, much like you managed to do it seems," the dark eyed teen listened intently "that method though is a bit...for lack of a better word...dated."

"Dated?" Koryn asked, his tone held more of an edge then he had meant to.

Zen's hands went up in a placating manner before continuing "Dated as in hardly the norm any longer," with that the recovering hunter relaxed.

"So this academy...is it a new thing?" the fiery eyed swordsman ventured, though he had an inkling he would not like the response.

"To my knowledge no...I don't exactly know how long ago the hunters guild established it, but it was designed to overcome the few shortcomings the traditional had," the hollow sounding hunter replied.

"Shortcomings?" there was no hint of tension this time, only genuine curiosity. The bulky hunter was silent for a moment, seemingly thinking of a reply that would perhaps not cause any offense or misunderstanding.

"Like I said before...the old method required an individual to find a veteran hunter and to establish a master and apprentice relationship," after a brief moment Zen continued "the problem with that is, not all villages have a veteran hunter experienced enough to take on the role as teacher nor are they always willing to," Koryn nodded knowingly, it had been a chore in getting Ferrum to agree to his training after all, and he was fortunate to have lived with him for virtually his entire life. He sat silently as his companion went on.

"So that meant that an interested party would usually need to travel far to find an able and willing teacher, which usually takes time and would expose an aspiring hunter to many dangers," again as silence ensued the experienced hunter went on "If a fledgling hunter did manage to find a mentor, then they would of course be trained and accompany their teacher into the wilds for several years to hone their skills...this is probably what you went through no doubt."

"Yeah," the swordsman replied casually.

"Well in our line of work, mortality rates can be high, especially for an untrained or ill prepared trainee," there was a halfhearted chuckle behind the large hollow helm.

"That and usually a master hunter could only manage to take one or two, maybe on rare occasions three, students at a time," there was a pause long pause from the armored hunter "sad to say, success rates of becoming a hunter were usually very low that way." Koryn was slowly starting to see the bigger picture. He let himself mull over over everything he had learned in in a few short minutes. He felt like some country bumpkin rather than a hunter as he reviewed over his seemingly archaic means of obtaining his goals. After a few more moments he ventured to ask more questions.

"So how does the academy rectify these problems?"

Zen had continued with his meal as the slim hunter had been deep in thought. After quickly swallowing the mouthful of food before turning towards Koryn once more. There was a slow drawn out breath from behind the grill of the helmet, and the less experienced hunter knew he was in for a long another long explanation. He made sure he was comfortable in his seat before it began.

After another few minutes, the bandaged hunter was aware just how the guild had come up with an impressive solution. Rather than one singular complex, as he had originally thought, the guild had made a network of several academies for all hunters to travel to with relative ease. In addition the guild hired high ranking, and retired veteran hunters as mentors for the candidates. The amount of mentors allowed for larger groups of hunters to be trained, and they were taught in the ways of combat and survival against monsters in a controlled and contained environment. It was at that moment the captivated hunter found himself unable to stay silent.

"How is that even possible?" Koryn questioned with awe. The idea of a controlled hunt seemed odd and unnatural to him.

"Capture quests," Zen replied flatly.

"I don't follow," the dark haired hunter replied after a moment.

"At times the guild hires hunters to capture certain monsters out in the wild for the sake of training striving hunters," at this the younger hunter frowned mildly not to keen on the idea of this "training" he said nothing though and allowed his companion to continue. "The guild pays hunters nicely for the jobs of course, and the captured monsters are taken to a facility where they are fought in order for the fledgling hunters to gain combat experience."

"Isn't that like cheating?"

A deep laugh came from behind the large helmet, it did not sound malicious, though Koryn was unsure if it was meant for him, or just his words. The inexperienced hunter was quiet none the less.

"That is one way of putting it I suppose...though I guess if you had said that to any other academy trained hunter they might have knocked you flat on your ass!" Zen remarked, still chuckling softly.

The fiery eyed teen realized he had said something that could have been extremely insulting. As he made to apologize, an armored hand was held up before he could utter another word.

"Don't worry about it I'm not the kind to lose my cool over a harmless question, but keep in mind some may not be so level headed," at that the bandaged hunter ventured to look around at his surroundings, half expecting to see several pairs of eyes, staring dangerously at him for his remark. He was happy to see the loud nature of the mess hall had kept their conversation fairly private, though he would keep in mind to watch his words in the future.

"So your an academy trained hunter as well?"

"In a sense...I was mostly taught by my old man back home, but being an active duty hunter left him little time to really teach me anything but how to swing a hammer about, so I ended up finishing my final training at the academy," Zen replied in good humor.

"What was that like?"

"Well...it was mostly er...arena fighting...and even the final test is a fight in the arena," Koryn noticed the hesitation in his companions voice.

"What was the final test?" again their was a deep sigh behind the helmet, the young man had quickly learned that was usually a sign that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"We...have to fight a monster...usually something along the lines of a Velocidrome in a two or more person team."

To say he was floored was a bit of an understatement. Crushed may have been a more apt word as the younger hunter gawked at his helmeted host. He blinked a few times, unsure of what else to say.

"I see," he managed with slight downcast eyes.

"Don't let that take away from your accomplishments though kid," Zen quickly replied, seemingly aware of how the younger hunters pride took a hit from the reveal.

"Like I said we have to fight the thing with at least a partner in an arena, not an open field as you did," heavily gloved hands moved in a flurry of motion as the more adept warrior spoke " whats more the poor creature doesn't have a pack or anything to come to its aid...so what you did is still quite a feat."

The dark haired blade user could not help but grin at the almost comical way the other warrior so excitedly spoke and tried to dispel his doubt. He allowed himself a soft laugh and nodded in agreement. Koryn expressed his thanks, and had decided to let the subjects of the academy and hunting lay to rest for the moment. Instead he tried to change the flow of conversation to less related things, though it always would circle back towards hunting.

"So whats this about a stage?" the inexperienced hunter asked changing the subject, with a nod from his companion he looked to see a large theatrical stage not far to the left. He had not even noticed it in his awe of the place. The rest of the crowd also looked upon it just as a very attractive women walked onto the stage. Her skin was like caramel, but she wore similar attire as the other serving girl. Before he could ask what was going on she began to sing a very nice upbeat melody, something that seemed both relaxing, and very bright. He listened for a few long moments before he was reminded just how hungry he was and went to eat as the singer performed.

Even for what was considered the lowest of meals, he found the food very tasty, though as he ate he also began to grow thirsty and had long since emptied his water. As if by some magic or clairvoyance the same pretty serving girl came back with two heavy mugs of a deep amber drink. Once more with a charming smile and a wink she left them to enjoy their drinks.

Koryn looked into the metal vessel and saw the liquid was of a dark color, and it smelled rather pleasent. The subtle fragrance of alcohol was present though and he grew a bit hesitant. The young adult had not induldged in spirits since he was back home. Ferrum had insisted the two have a drink together when he had come of age and was a full fledged hunter. The strong brew back home had rerally hit him hard, and he had not really enjoyed it all too much.

Zen had no such misgivings though, and with a deft practice, the larger hunter lifted the tankard to the rim of the spiked armored collar and poured the sweet smelling liquid down into the helmet. There was no spillage of any sort, and his companion did not put the mug down until it was completely empty.

"It's not to strong...give it a try," his companion urged. Not wanting to seem like a coward, he lifted his own vessel and drank deeply from it. The mild tang of alcohol was there, but it was not as strong as the drink back home. In fact it had a rather fruity, honeyed flavor to it and he enjoyed it immensely. He did his best to drain the large tankard in one go, a little bit of the refreshing drink dripping down his chin. With a content gasp he slammed the cup down, a bit harder than intended, but the action got a nice response from the surrounding hunters who noticed the two of them.

"There ya go!" Zen shouted clapping him on the back, and with a motion made a gesture that must have been a signal for more drinks, because moments later their empty containers were replaced with full ones.

After two more he began to feel a pleasent buzz from the alcohol. His inhibitions also began to mellow out, and began to chat with not only Zen, but other hunters that shared the large table with them. He of course could not see how he was acting, though his voice at times grew loud. Zen on the other hand showed no sign of drunkedness, of course it was impossible to see in the heavy armor anyways.

"So...the damn thing charged me!" he exclaimed as he retold his story about his encounter with the Drome to the other hunters request. He was not sure if he said it right, but the others all seemed to enjoy it and did not question him so he assumed it was at least entertaining. Slowly the talking began to turn into a drinking competition. When it seemed everyone near by was finished eating, they began to all drink heavily and try to out due on another.

Koryn was awed by just how practiced a drinker his friend was. He tried not to be outdone, but by the end of it all he managed six full tankards, and most of a seventh before he began to feel his resolve falter. He laughed loudly and slammed his fist on the table with his good arm. He did not realize it had grown so late until they finally left.

"I'm so very sorry," Zen said with a slight stagger as they left. "Here I was...supposed to show you around...but instead...your as drunk as a Jaggi on nulberries!" there was a very high laughter in the air as the heavy set hunter walked beside him.

"I'm drunk!...You can barely even walk!" Koryn defended himself, though he was no better as he nearly stumbled even on the flat path.

"We must look like complete idiots!"

"Yeah...but we are happy fools!"

"Truer words have not been spoken friend."

The slim hunter did not realize it yet, but he had actually made a freind that day. In fact aside from Vul'ken, this individual was the only other person he felt completely fine around, and he had never seen their face. It did not really matter though, he was far to inebriated to care, and once they managed a ways, the two parted and went to their respective homes.

That evening as he slowly regained his senses, he hoped that today wasn't just some favor to an old man. The following few days proved to be what he had hoped for. He left the shop with Zen early in the monring, and the two mostly talked. Zen was very knowledgable of Minegarde, and proved to be a vast resevoir of hunting knowledge when it came to the areas nearby. Koryn also contributed, by expressing more of his knowledge on the subjects of weapon care and the like. The two even shared a bit more of their own personal lives.

He came to learn that Zen came from a place called Loc Lac, a place of mostly desert. He learned of the sand skiffs they used as travel, as well as other things. When the subject of family came up, he very casually stated that he had not known his, and that Ferrum was the closest things to a family he had. His heavy armored friend seemed a bit somber from the fact, but he had assured he was at peace with it. Zen on the other hand had a full family, a mother, father, and even a brother, though the subject did not come up much, he guessed in order to spare his feelings.

The days went by quickly and his recovery seemed to speed up with the change in his mood. He now had a friend to talk with, someone more like him and even the thought of seeing the individual beneath the armor became something of mild importance to him. He had made up some theories pertaining to the fact. Perhaps Zen had a large scar he did not want showing, or maybe even looked so frightening other hunters shirked away, whatever the reason it didn't really matter so long as the two could get along.

Koryn did take notice in a few things though, many times his friend seemed to act very much like any other hunter; loud, and at times overwhelming. However very few moments, his friend showed a far more gentler side, and he was surprised each time it showed, but he said nothing for fear of wounding his companions pride.

The days went by smoothly, and though he enjoyed his time with Zen, his mind did drift back to Vul'ken and the secret project he was working on. Fortunetally the need to know was not as compelling as before, and so he waited patiently and made little effort to try and pry further.

The recovering hunters patience would be rewarded in the end.

A few days after he made a full recovery and no longer needed to worry of bandages Vul'ken had called him over to the shop. Thinking he would be able to help with something, he had leapt from his resting place and quickly made his way into the small forge. His excitement was evident and the old man simply gazed at him with mild amusement.

"Theres no work for you boy," the master replied much to his dismay, but before he could pout he noticed a large tarp over the work bench he usually occupied. Without a word he made his way towards it, and with no hesitation he pulled the coverings off and gasped aloud at the items beneath.

His plate metal armor now had trapping of vivid blue and striking black integrated into it. Vul'ken had not held back from using the many claws and fangs Koryn had brought back to decorate the edges and select parts of his protection. He took notice in the faded crests of the lesser monsters used primarily on his left arm guard, and the claws that pointed from the gauntles.

His weapons also sported a similar make-over, the blue hide of the larger creature and its bright red crest decorated the sides and edge of his blade most likely for show rather than use. Koryn marveled at the work for a few moments before he turned to express his thanks, but before he could the elder blacksmith cut him off.

"You'll be needing this too," Vul'ken replied as he presented him with a shirt of delicately strung rings. He now knew what the wire and rings the old man had been tinkering with had been used for. The chainmail shirt had been made with painstaking effort, the woven rings would keep all but the thinnest points from piercing through.

"It will add a bit of weight, but it'll give most beasts a hell of a time trying to get past it," the wyverian announced proudly. Koryn did not doubt it would give him added porotection, and the thought behind the labor was not lost to him.

"Thank you," was all he could manage for now. His mentor nodded with a knowing look and sat down, lighting his pipe at the same time.

The urge to dawn the new set was overwhelming, and so he carefully peeled off his clothing down to his trousers and carefully put it all on. The newly added chainmail fit comfortably beneath the other layers of scaly metal armor, and he did not need a mirror to know it fit him well and made him seem all the more impressive.

"Well now...seems you've reocovered nicely," came a hollow sounding voice from the entrance of the shop. The young hunter jumped, and much to his surprise so had Vul'ken, as they both turned to the entry way. Standing there was the bulky, hammer wielding hunter. The large domed helmet and spiked collar was unmistakable.

"Oh...Hullo Zen," he replied, trying not to show his bewilderment. He was secretly impressed how his friend had even managed to sneak up on them with little noise in the cumbersome looking suite.

"What can I do for you?" the small wyverian asked, slowly exhaling a stream of smoke.

"I was actually here to recruit your uh...pupil?" the other hunter remarked. "That is...if he is ready to put a few scratches in that pretty new armor of his," there was a slight chuckle behind the slitted helm.

Koryn flexed gingerly in his armor, feeling his limbs were fine if just a bit stiff from lack of activity. "Bet your hammer I am," he replied before thinking how childish his reply had been.

Vul'ken took notice, but had mercy on the boy and said nothing, he simply excused himself so the two could go over whatever bussiness the larger hunter had.

"So what can I help with?" he asked when he was alone with the hammer wielder.

"Seems there is an Arzuros causing trouble for a honey farmer out in the misty peaks," the hollow voiced hunter replied. Koryn did not know much of the location that had been mentioned, but he did know of the target being discussed. The large ursine monster was not unknown to him, and he had a bit of a fondness for it due to its likeness in appearence to his caretaker back home.

"Is this a kill order?" he asked curiously, he was graced with another very soft chuckle but was assured it was not. It seemed the honey farmer only wanted the beast relocated, it was mutually beneficial to have around as it kept other more gluttonous monsters from eating every ounce of honey, but it was now over engorging itself on the sweet substance and so had to be removed or the farmers livelihood would be at stake.

"The idea is to scare it off...or capture it so the Guild can relocate it somewhere farther away from the clients usual gathering spots," the young swordsman nodded thoughtfully, glad he would not have to put down this particular animal this time. He was even more so pleased that it would most likely not end up as some fodder for the arena.

The two made plans to meet up the following day, allowing for him to prepare his supplies and make ready. He had never captured a monster alive before, and so he relished in the challange after being inactive for so long. He spent the remainder of the day and evening making sure he was fully stocked and ready for the quest. His flasks were refilled, and his items fully stocked.

Later that evening he realized he might need additional tools, and had decided to get up early before the agreed time and when the shops just began to open. His reasoning to try and beat any rush for the shops and to get the best supplies he could. That evening he wondered what it would be like to hunt with another individual, he supposed he would not have to worry so much about being alone, and that was a comfort he held onto as he settled down to sleep.

The following morning he left the blacksmiths shop even before the old coot was awake. He carefully put on his armor, and made sure his twin blades were secured to his back before leaving and making his way to where all the stalls and shops set up not far from the guild board. He went to one in particular, knowing it was open early and was manned but a very nice shop-clerk.

"Oh...well hello," the young girl at the shop counter had seemingly just set up shop. Despite this she seemed to brighten up as he approached, and gingerly batted her eyes as she greeted him.

"Hi," he said back with a small wave, missing the subtle attentive tone in the girls voice, Koryn may have been talanted in many things, but dealing with the opposite sex was not his strong suit much to Ferrums enjoyment back home. Often he teased the young man and his lack of skill with the ladies.

"How can I help you today?" she continued, she leaned a bit closer over her counter. He took some notice in the way she seemed to draw near, he assumed to get a closer look at the new gear he wore. He also took notice in the tiny little freckles she had on her cheeks, they looked very cute to him, but he did not make any mention and continued to name things from his mental list.

The young woman seemed to dash about for the things he requested, and was genuinely apologetic if she lacked anything he requested. Koryn was impressed by her costumer service and would reply kindly at the bad news, assuring that it was alright and he could make do without.

As he concluded his bussiness, he heard the approach of someone else. He made a quick glance over his shoulder to see the heavy set frame of his hunting companion.

"Bright an early I see...," Zen replied. The slimer hunter waved back and returned with a good morning. The girl behind the counter seemed to suddenly grow a bit tense. Her greeting was a tad less friendly then the one she had given him.

"What did you do to make her mad?" he asked as they left the pouting girls shop.

"I've not the slightest idea," his broad companion remarked. Koryn softly chuckled, guessing his friend was also not much of a "lady killer".

"The peaks are a few days travel, even by airship...hope you don't mind," the hammer user replied. Koryn had no issues, but he did hope that the long travel would not compremise the mission, though he supposed that was just a common risk in the hunting world.

Once they both were prepared they boarded the flying vessel to be on their way. It was very fortunate the day seemed to be nice and clear, a slight breeze blew and promised a smooth take off and he hoped a pleasent trip there. His energy seemed to spike as he watched Minegard grew smaller and slowly fade from view.

"Have you ever been there?" Zen asked after a few moments of silence. It came to his attention he had not spoken much at all to this.

With a gentle shake of his head he said he had not, and it seemed even his more experienced comrade also rarely visited the peaks.

"I guess this will be an adventure for us both then," he concluded with a grin.

He did not need to see his friend smile behind the large helmet to know they were both in agreement, and soon they became deep into conversation over what they would do in order to capture their target. They had a few days to plan it out after all.

-End Chapter-

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is at long last, Chapter 4, or 3 if not counting the prologue. Not a lot of action but we got to meet a new character.**

 **I hope all my readers have a great Holiday season. Sorry I was a bit late on posting this one, life got in the way but expect another chapter soon, hopefully before Christmas.**

 **Who else is excited for Monster Hunter: World coming up in less then two months, and the Beta next week?**

 **I want to thank you all for your support, and also thank** **Reshkrom11531153 for favoriting my story.**

 **Keep your comments coming, I really do appreciate it and if I missed anyone else I am sorry, just know I appreciate the support. Have a good Holiday season**

 **Happy Hunting**


	5. Chapter 4 - Two Make a Party

Chapter 4- Two Make a Party

* * *

The flight to the Misty Peaks only took a few days, and the time seemed to go by quickly as the two hunters spent most of the journey just talking, which was really the only thing they could do aboard the vessel.

Zen and Koryn sat on the deck of the large airship and recounted much of there past to one another. Koryn was just telling how he had decided he would be a hunter despite the years his foster father had tried to sway him away from that path.

"I had no idea, for over fourteen years, that Ferrum was even a hunter," he was in the middle of retelling his heavily armored friend the exact moment his mind had been made up. "I just saw a few hunters returning from a quest, they brought back a big Bulldrome...and thats when I decided," he said.

"It must have been nice though...having such a veteran as a teacher," his companion said behind the slitted helmet. "I mean Hammer Blade is your mentor...he must have shown you so many things."

With a gentle shake of his head he continued "No...not really...in fact he mostly taught me how to track and survive." The swordsman thought of how many missed opportunities he had earlier in life to learn from a seemingly renowned hunter. This was not the first time, nor would it be the last, that he wished his caretaker had taught him more.

"He did show me how to use a weapon, but mostly it was how to care for it," he shrugged softly.

"A hunter is only as good as his tools," he said in a deep voice, trying to sound more like the burly blacksmith back home.

"That's very sound advice," replied the other hunter. He could not tell if his friend was sincere, or poking fun, though he did not know Zen to make fun of anyone, not unless there had been booze involved, or if they deserved it. So he just gently nodded in agreement.

"So what about you? " he chimed "You said that suit of armor was your fathers before?"

"Yes, it was the first set he had made," his friend seemed to shift as if getting comfortable within the mentioned armor " Rhenoplos are very copmmon where I am from, they exist in other places, but they do very well in hot climates," Koryn sat quietly as his friend continued.

"My father said a hunter should never be without good armor, and more importantly never be unprepared to hunt," Koryn felt that in itself was also sound advice, and he could not help but gently pry.

"Is that why you never take it off?" he inquired as tactfully as he could.

"In a sense yes," Zen replied "It may seem childish, but I've learned that being unprepared can lead to tragic accidents at times," the fiery eyed hunter wondered what else this could have meant, but before he could ask any firther his companion continued.

"I have other reasons of course...for one the damned thing is a pain to take off!" the two chuckled lightly at that. Koryn was satisfied with what he could gather from his mysterious friend, and so he did not press the matter any further.

Their conversations continued for some time. It slowly turned from their pasts to what they would do once they landed, it usually always seemed to follow this route for the past few days they've been traveling. It wasn't until one of the crew came to let them know they would be arriving shortly to their destination. The two hunters stood to go and help as best they could to bring the vessel down. Zen seemed particularily apt at this but Koryn did his best to secure things down, and help prepare for the landing.

No more then a few hours later their boots sank into the lush greenery of the area. They were at a campsite, Koryn knew from his partner that the guild would set up these nice little base of operations for hunters given certain circumstances. In this case the guild had enough time to provide provisions ahead of time for them, and the quest itself was far more dangerous than simply taking out a few tiny reptiles.

"Ah wonderful!" the heavily armored hunter cried out. Zen had gone through the large crates of supplies the guild left. "A shock trap," the hammer user called triumphantly holding a disk shaped device high above the large helmet. Koryn knew what that was, he had seen them before, and Ferrum had taught him all sorts of means to finish a quest, though he had never had the chance to actually put many to the test.

"We also have a pitfall trap," he added, as he had brought one with him from town. He thought it might come in handy, and the device did not seem all that complicated to use, not to mention he felt the trap would be rather sneaky if used right.

"Oh even better," came the deep hollow voice of his companion.

"Here...catch!" suddenly a rolled up piece of material landed in his open palms, the parcel landed with greater weight than it appeared. He unrolled the cloth and found small blades neatly stored in sleves. He withdrew one, feeling how nicely balanced it was, thinking just how nicely they could be thrown, he noticed a strange substance coating the edges.

"Is this...toxin?" he asked

"Yeah, poison throwing knives."

"Isn't this dangerous...the mission is to capture after all," he wondered why the guild would give them poison laced knives for a capturing request. Perhaps as a means of last resort. If it meant life or death, he would surely choose life. It seemed fairly counterintuitive.

"Only if you use it late in the game," Zen instructed. "If you use it early on, the poison will run its course and do more of the work for us and exhaust the beast."

He took another glance at the small throwing blades before rolling the material back up and securing it to his belt. The two went through all the items they had been given, pleased to see they had rations and tools to last them in case the mission went longer then they hoped. Koryn wished it had been the case with the Velocidrome, but that was not something anyone really could have prepared for.

Zen handed him yet another device, it was a small metal cylinder with a pin. He knew what this was right away, but allowed his friend to instruct him. "It's a flashbomb...use it if your in a pinch, but make sure you pull the pin first and don't stare after it...else you'll find yourself blinded just as much as any monster," he nodded and also placed the device to his belt.

They gave their goodbyes to the crew of the ship, watching the vessel float back up into the air. It was comforting to know that it would be near by in case they needed to make a hasty retreat. They grabbed as much as they could carry for now before journeying further into the area.

If Koryn had enjoyed the serene feeling of the hills before, this place was by far more pleasant. The plant-life was abundant here, the trees grew is areas so densely it was like a forest, and the large mountains around them formed beautiful valleys. It seemed each area changed as well, though despite the alterations they all kept the same breathtaking beauty.

The swordsman was awestruck by his surroundings. They traveled from an open area, the grass was golden, and small pools of water glistened in the sunlight. It looked more like a plain than a peak. As they traveled deeper into the area, the openness vanished and they where among lush greenery and trees. Many of the trees where far larger than any he had seen before, some even had leaves in many colors, not just the lively green he was used to. A waterfall also splashed noisily in an area, the spray felt nice as they traveled by it.

"It's very pretty," Zen had commented gently. The hunter seemed just as entranced by the natural beauty as he was. He found it odd, he never took the hammer wielder for much of a nature lover, but he supposed living in a desert would bring greater appreciation for trees and green views. After a few long moments to take it all in, and after a quick nod the two continued on in search of their mark.

"So what do you think?" the broad hunter asked as they entered a heavily forested area. "Any sign of our elusive ursine?"

The fledgling hunter looked about, he stared at the trees, looking for any sign of a large beast rampaging about. Everything seemed fairly undisturbed though, but as he was about to give up he saw something. "Over there!" he pointed. There was a tree with large scratch marks along the trunk. He walked closer and placed his hand against the markings. "It seems fresh...maybe it rubbed up against it to mark it's territory," he suggested. The markings seemed rather close to the base of the trunk. The blade wielder hardly had to reach up to feel them, but for a large bear as was reported, it seemed smaller than he expected.

"Good eye," his companion complimented. "Lets keep going...any suggestions?"

"Lets find a honey tree...Arzuros primarily eat honey, when not hunting for fish, if no good sources can be found it could turn towards fishing though," Koryn said thoughtfully, their best chance was to find a good source of food and perhaps stick by it, or at least set up some kind of bait.

His eyes scanned the ground as they continued through the forest, every now and then he would see a few broken branches, or more scratches along a fallen log, but the dense leaves and brush had it hard to find a definitive paw print of sorts. Sometimes he was lucky, he would find a clear indentation in the soft earth that seemed fresh. Each time he did it renewed his hopes, and greatly boosted the confidence in his tracking skills. The younger hunter found himself not wanting to look like a fool, like poultry simply pecking at the ground. He reflected on how nerve-raking it had been when he was with Ferrum, not wanting to disappoint his father-figure. Now he felt a familiar dread, hoping to impress his new hunting companion in the hopes to continue their mutual friendship. It was fortunate he indeed found a decent trail, and for some time it seemed his skills in tracking would truly shine.

Zen took the lead after a bit, thinking it best to be in the thick of things should trouble arise. Koryn had no issues with this arrangement, and followed behind the broad form of his companion. At times the two stopped as he tried to find another path, thankfully his eyes where not hindered by the lower light of the forest. The trees formed a nearly impenetrable cover above them, the ground was a dark shade of green as the sunlight managed to bleed through the leaves up above. He would get down on all fours at times to make sure though he was seeing everything correctly, he realized he must look like he was deeply dedicated to the task, or very much like a fool. He secretly hoped it was the former.

He felt a heavy hand gently pat on his shoulder just as he made to stand up. The swordsman made to ask what was the matter, but the finger over the grilled visor of his friends helmet told him to stay completely silent. He did just that and waited, his ears straining to gather anything his eyes could not. Very slowly he heard the heavy shuffle of something lumbering about, he wondered if it could be the creature they were looking for.

As the two continued cautiously, they were glad to see that it was. The Arzuros sat on its haunches, its back turned towards them. The two hunters made to hide behind a large fallen tree, both doing so as quickly and quietly as they could. To their luck the ursine monster took no notice, and he signaled to Zen that he was going to take a quick look. After a confirming nod from his companion, he carefully peered over the lichen covered barrier to peak at the beast.

Koryn saw a mossy looking carapace. The fur was a mixture of forest green and subtle blue, along the sides golden bristles fanned outwards and up reaching towards the creatures muzzle. The large bear creature was busy gorging itself on its snack to take notice of them. In its paws a large hive was oozing amber honey as it licked and made noises of deep content. The Arzuros was a bit smaller then he had expected, but even this small example stood taller than any man he knew of, he looked at the delighted creature, and saw the resemblance to his former teacher. He almost chuckled as he watched it contently eat its morsel. The bees buzzing around it angrily did not seem to bother it, only causing it to swipe a large armored paw at the angry swarm now and then.

A sudden crack behind him caused him to flinch. Koryn looked around half expecting some sort of growling creature, but his fears were put to rest as it was only Zen. His heavily laden companion had wanted to take a peak at the Arzuros and in the attempt had tread upon the dried foliage that had caused the small sound. He gingerly placed a finger to his lips, his partner responded with a quick thumbs up and very carefully returned back to hiding. The sounds of heavy shuffling up ahead told him their target had finished its snack and was now possibly investigating the mild disturbance.

The Arzuros sniffed the air gingerly and let a low growl, both hunters held their breaths in the hopes of not losing their hiding spot. Seemingly content that nothing was amiss, the large creature turned and suddenly broke into a lumbering gallop. The lithe hunter sprang from their hiding place with a paintball held in his fist and gave chase. The spry swordsman sprinted after their target, getting as close as he was comfortable before he deftly threw the marker at the ursine. His aim was on point and it struck the flank of the beast, magenta ink dripping from the impact for them to follow. Luckily the Arzuros did not seem to notice the impact upon its flank and it simply lumbered away. Koryn did not give chase, knowing his quick decision had paid off. He let out slow and steady breaths, letting his heart settle as he watched the creature vanish from sight, and the trail of bright pink dye leading the way towards it.

Zen managed to scramble over the log despite the heavy armor, and with labored breaths spoke "I'm...s-so...very sorry," the hunter sputtered. Koryn gingerly shook his head, giving a small smile in understanding. He knew the hammer wielder felt at fault and was the cause of the monsters flight.

"It wasn't your fault," he assured his companion " It was finished with its meal anyways...And besides I managed to tag it with a paintball before it left," his grin widening further.

"Good work!" Zen shouted, clapping him roughly on the shoulder, the force of the pat stung a bit, but he didn't show it.

"That was very quick thinking," he felt his face warm up a bit and he coughed to hid his embaressment.

"Lets not fall to far behind...if that thing decides to go for a swim or take a bath we could still lose it," at that the pair once more returned to the task at hand. It was far easier to follow the bright pink drops of dye rather than the natural foot prints of the creatures path. The paint at times seemed to grow thin and sparse, but they would easily find another trace of it to follow.

As the day drew on it became harder to trace the marker, and it appeared the trail had begun to run cold. Koryn began to realize they had traveled much further into the area now, the thought of returning to camp was out of the question as it would be night soon. He felt himself grow disheartened, but there was nothing they could do in the slowly vanishing light.

"I think we'd better find a place to camp," his companion suggested, despite his urge to continue, he gave a slight nod in agreement, but not before giving one last hopeful scan of the area before him, half hoping to find a trace of the elusive ursine.

They took out what supplies they had after spending a few minutes to find a nice even place to sit. Zen set up the small makeshift camp where they would settle down for the evening. Koryn busied himself with looking around the immediate area for dry kindling for the fire they would need to cook their meal. He gave small fleeting glances at the ground, partially looking for fuel as well as some indication of a trail they could follow the night before. But in the near darkness it was impossible and so he quickly gathered the fuel they would need for the night and returned to the mostly finished camp.

In no time there was a small crackling fire that was pleasantly warm and comforting. Koryn forgot a little bit about his sour mood as he started transfixed into the flames. At times he could see the wing beats of a mighty dragons, but it was really just a trick of his imagination as he started at nothing but wavering flame. The sound of small pops brought him back to reality, and he realized his partner had placed a nice piece of meat on the spit to cook. The sizzling of the fat was another comforting noise to him.

"Don't worry, there is always morning," came the hollow voice of his friend. The swordsman looked up as his friend seemed to try and comfort him. He realized he must have had a very down look upon his face. He gave a nod and gingerly busied himself with turning the meat over in the fire. He pondered the fact he was not hunting alone, and it was something he appreciated greatly.

"Yeah," he agreed trying not to sound upset, he seemed to mask his frustrations as Zen simply prodded at the cooking meat. When it was done, they split there portions and ate.

Koryn fought the urge to stare as his friend consume the meal, watching bits of cooked food slip into the grill slots of the helmet. He made sure not to stare to often, but even after knowing Zen for a while, it was still a wonder why his friend had never removed the helmet to eat, it must have been such a pain to try and do everything with it on. He recalled their conversation about it and remembered the somber reasoning for the constant need to wear it. He concluded if his friend was comfortable living life in the carapaced armor, then he would respect that.

When they had finished they sat and talked for a time, though their conversatrion was not as interesting as before. He had few hunting experiences to share, so he mostly listened to the other hunter go on about past victories. The fledgling hunter wondered when he would be able to go on and on about his own stories, but for now he just listened.

"I'll take first watch," the heavily armored hunter announced when it had gotten well into the night. Koryn did not argue as he stifled a yawn. He gingerly nodded and went to find a nice spot to bunk down for the night, not far from the fire. It did not take very long for his eyes to shut as he got comfortable against a tree. Even with the uncomfortable angle he sat at, his body was just to exhausted to care and he was slowly breathing peacefully in his sleep.

During the night he had a strange dream. His usual dreams of mighty battles, and impressive victories over a formidable foe were for once not the images that danced in his thoughts. Rather he dreamed that he simply sat beneath a large tree. The tree itself was rather odd to him, having never seen a plant like it, but its long graceful vines shielded him from the bright day light in his thoughts, casting a pleasant green glow about him. He just sat beneath the comfortable canopy of the tree, and as he sat he could hear a soft melody. It was of gentle humming, one he was not used to. It was not the murmuring he did was he worked at the forge, nor the gravely tones of Ferrum back home. No the tune was distinctly feminine in nature. It was then that his eyed slowly opened and he saw not the green glow or the beautiful tree, but the flicker of the campfire. He was awake now, but despite having come from a dream, he could still hear the soft gentle melody.

The sound was unusual to him, and it was very pleasant to hear. He lay motionless for a few moments, half expecting the sound to vanish as he grew more conscious, but instead of fading away it continued. He softly rose up from his spot to hear it clearer, but as he did the shuffling and cracking of the leaves beneath him obscured it, and once he had settled to listen it was gone. He tried his hardest to focus and hear the gentle song, but it was gone, only the distinct sound of the night greeted him. He threw a few bits of kindling into the fire to keep it lit. He looked to see the large figure of his friend, calmly sleeping and still fully armored. Koryn smirked to himself and shook his head, it appeared his companion had forgotten to wake him for his turn at the watch. He guessed they only had another hour or so before it would be dawn, and so he decided to close his eyes and rest some more, the fire would keep them safe.

Early the next morning he awoke with little memory of the night before. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around to find Zen. When he noticed his large companion was missing, he felt a sudden lance of panic run through him. Had his friend been taken during the brief time since he had last awoken? If so why had he been spared? His questions were quickly answered as he heard heavy footsteps from behind. He quickly turned to see the bulky hunter lumbering towards him.

"It seemed a shame to wake you," the hammer wielder spoke before he could even say anything. "I decided to look for our elusive foe early this morning."

"Did you find anything?" Koryn asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I found fish scales," this caused him to look quizzically at the more experienced hunter. He waited a moment for elaboration.

"Not in the water," Zen finally added, seemingly aware that Koryn needed more information to go on.

"Oh good...so you found were it might have last ate," his spirits rose as he quickly made himself ready.

After a quick meal of dried rations, the two made sure their fire from the night before was completely extinguished before they continued on. Zen lead the way and Koryn recalled his strange dream from the night before. He was hesitant to say anything, but not knowing how long their little trek might be, he thought to ask anyways. Zen listened to him as they walked, and he spoke of the strange swaying tree.

"Mmm...well to me that sounds like a willow," the helmeted hunter replied. Koryn digested the information for a bit, he couldn't recall ever seeing a willow tree, and so he wondered what that meant. Perhaps when he was much younger he had and just simply forgot. His next question was less fruitful as he ventured to ask about the humming he had heard.

"I'm sorry...but I didn't hear anything," Zen simply replied. With that he was out of questions and so he simply followed his friend in silence.

Their venture lead to a small pool of water. The sound of a cascading waterfall in the distance told them both that it was from a larger source. Zen showed where the scales lay, and they were a few yards away from the waters edge. Upon closer inspection, Koryn also managed to find claw marks and tracks.

"Well...I can't really tell how long they've been here, but lets hope our honey loving friend isn't to far," he said with great optimism. He followed what he could and soon enough he found a small dead fish half eaten further away.

"Ah...slippery paws," he commented gingerly as he looked at the dead piscine and prodded it gently with his hunting knife.

" It looks like it was in a hurry if it didn't finish its meal...so...I wonder if..." his thoughts were interrupted by a low sound off in the distance. The pair immediately froze and Koryn strained his ears to hear anything, shutting his eyes to better use his other senses. There was a second register, a bit louder, but still far off.

"... **Uraaah!**..."

He heard it again, there was no mistake it was their monster. The bellowing roar was something he had heard a few times in the forest back home, and though he had been careful to avoid the sources before, he felt it oddly strange that he would now finally move towards them.

"That way," the hunter pointed and took point this time, hearing the heavy foot falls of his partner keeping steady pace behind him. The spry hunter wanted to run forward, he wanted to make sure to catch up to their target. Koryn held back though, not wanting to leave his friend behind despite his urge to finally feel the rush of a fight once more.

The sound of crashing foliage brought him back to the present and he realized they were not the only two on the hunt. As an old tree crashed down in the distance, he heard the loud bellow of the ursine monster they were looking for. He readied his twin blades and looked behind him. Zen was prepared as well, the massive bone bludgeon gripped tightly.

Just then the Arzuros appeared, its lumbering gait was somewhat comical, and quickly closed the distance between them. It did not seem to even realize the two hunters had been up ahead of it, as it ran at them with little concern. Its tongue flicked from its open mouth, only adding to the clumsy appearence it had, and it barreled towards them without a single thought.

Koryn leapt out of the way, and he watched as his friend did the same, though managing to roll just in time rather then a leap. With a quick motion he withdrew another marker from his bag and threw it with as much strength he could muster. The projectile threw and struck the monster in the flank once more, this time elliciting a small roar from the creature as it vanished away.

The two hunters were perplexed to say the least. The monster had not been ready to fight, in fact, it almost seemed to be avoiding something, playfully.

"Maybe it had to find the little bears room?" He heard the hollow voice of his partner after a moment. Koryn could not hold it in, and let a sharp chuckle escape him. The two laughed for a short while before once more collecting themselves.

The slim hunter stayed up front, following the fresh trail of clawed paw prints. This mission was proving to be a large game of tag as time passed on, but this time they had the full light of day to play. The fiery eyed youth was not about to give up just yet, even if he felt slightly unsure of what it was they would even need to do to bring this monster down without lethal force.

The hours passed quickly, and soon it was growing later in the day. It seemed like this day was not turning out to be any different than the day before. Without the trail of a paintball tracking the elusive beast was harder than he hoped. The two slumped in defeat as they felt the need for rest growing.

"How can such...a clumsy looking thing get the better of us?" Zen moaned in mild annoyance. This was perhaps the first time Koryn had ever heard his partner seem aggitated. Perhaps being of higher rank, one would grow a bit confident. Koryn however was just dissapointed the quest was turning out to be not as exciting as he had hoped. The idea of capturing a monster had sounded thrilling, but it seemed less so. Just as he began to wonder if things would pick up, there was another roar.

"That sounded big," he murmered Zen shifted in what he thought was a nod of sorts.

"Can an Azuros get bigger?"

He could only shrug, having never engaged one himself before, he had no idea what it could do. He knew some monsters could puff up and make themselves seem bigger, and some could even add an armor of sorts to their bodies, but not actually grow larger permanently.

"Lets hope its all tuckered out from running then," Koryn mused and stood up, ready to finally do something.

The two ventured further not hearing anymore roars or even grunts from a beast. They reached a familiar place as they heard the sound of a cascading waterfall. It had been the very same place they had admired before. Despite the familiarity the place seemed off in a ways. Koryn could not quiet place it, but he was not at ease. Something in the back of his mind told him to stay ready, his body tense and prepared for anything.

"What's the matter?" his friend questioned, the swordsman didn't reply, his silence seemed to say enough as his friend once more held the hammer at the ready as well.

" **Urrraaaaaafgh!** " came a deep bellow and suddenly the monster lumbered from behind the falls. There must have been some hidden cavern they must have overlooked their first time here. The spray of water exploded around the green and blue hued brute as it lunged towards them, clearly ready for a fight. Whats more, is the monster had indeed seemed to grow more than twice in size in the few hours they had last seen it.

" **Urrraaaaggguh!** " it bellowed, its upper lip quivering as its pace quickened towards them. Its long tongue lulled from its mouth, spittle flicked from it, this time it did not seem so humorous as it was now prepared to make them pay for trespassing.

His twin blades were drawn from behind him, his companions hammer was held aloft and ready as well. The beast did not slow, as it lifted itself upon its hind legs, the momentum of the charge keeping it forward as its arm spread wide. This was not a means of intimidation, the creature fully planned to either rend them to pieces on the spot, or to hold them in its bone crushing grip.

Koryn leapt forward as it approached, he rolled under the outstretched arms and sprang up just as the creature passed over him and he came up slicing it along its side. His sharp blades struck, and yet it seemed not to deliver as hefty a blow as he had hoped. He had not been graced with the same lines of crimsonm like he was used to, and he realized the brute was far more heavily armored than anything he fought before.

He turned to shout towards his partner, realizing he had not considered the other hunters lack of dexterity in the encumbering suite. He just watched as Zen took the beast head on, moving forward and swinging the hammer overhead. The arcing blow struck the beast hard in the chest. What happened next was astounding, as the heavy armored hunter seemed to halt the beast as he used the hammer as a wedge to keep it back.

He was made painfully aware that he had never seen his partner hunt before, never seen just how the hunter wielded the heavy weapon, nor considering that all the bravado from earlier held some merit to it all. He just watched as the beast was slowed to a stop, before the hunter lifted the weapon back to bring it down upon the beasts head, seemingly having a greater deal of affect on it then his slicing attack.

" **Urrggaahh**... **ggrrr**..." the monster was shaken from the blow, though not fully unprepared to retaliate. It swung a massive paw at the hammer swinging foe, its claws connecting with the heavy armor, but it seemed to do little to it, only scratching the suite and pushing the hunter back.

Koryn rushed forward, leaping onto the monsters exposed back, his greaves finding some purchase in its fur and he held on. The motion had been a knee jerk reaction, but now he was astride the beast and he would make the most of it. He stabbed at its armored flank. Sharp blades colliding with the shell ineffectively, but still causing the monster discomfort. It roared, realizing someone had jumped on top of it, and it began to shake furiously, forgetting the human that had just clearly tried to knock its brains out.

The hunter held on for dear life, realizing his choice was not his most brilliant. He would continue to stab the beast, but only during the few moments he had. His grip was starting to slip and with a sudden jerk, he was thrown off. He collided to the ground, feeling his breath rush out of him and his heart pounding in his ears.

"Yeah...I...I wont do that again..." he mumbled to himself slightly as he shakedly got up. Fortuneately the beast was dueling with Zen, the two exchanging heavy blows. Claws would collide with metal, the hammer would swing and strike down on the beast. He wondered just how long though it could keep up. Zen was tired, and for all they knew the Arzuros had been happily sleeping before they had seemingly disturbed it. He gripped his blades and wondered what he could do.

Just then remembered the knives from earlier. His hand slipping down to touch the five handles of the poison tipped blades still tucked safely in the material on his belt. In this light, he was not so sure his aim would be true, but the beast was being occupied and would not move, or so he hoped. He had to take this chance.

He slipped the knives from their bindings and threw one of the laced blades at the beast, hoping to strike its more softer exposed side rather than the harder carapace. The knife sunk in and the beast roared. The hammer struck again just then and the beast had to choose which to focus on. Koryn would not let it make its mind. He threw the other blades in quick succession, pleased to see only one of his projectiles had not hit the mark, but the other four stayed embedded in the creatures flesh.

" **Ruuuaaaarr!** " the ursine beast protested, it swung heavily at the hunter, knocking the heavy hammer from his grip. It swiped angrily at the now disarmed hunter and knocked the bulky figure down. As it bared over him a rock struck its jaw. It turned as Koryn ducked down to pick up another stone and readied to throw it. With a growl it bounded towards him, foam dripping from its muzzle. The ursine moved clumsily as it made to claw him, he leap out of the way as it lumbered by.

It seemed the blades toxin worked quickly, its moves had begun to slow and its breathing was labored. It appeared to realize it was growing weaker and rather than making another attempt to attack, it turned to lumber away in a hasty retreat.

As if by second nature the lightly armored hunter threw another paintball and it struck the broad side of the bear as it made its escape. He then turned to help his downed comrade, lifting the heavy hunter up off the ground. The task was not to difficult, but he fully realized just how heavy the armor was at that moment.

"Th-Thanks," Zen huffed and picked up the heavy bone hammer from where it had landed.

The two hunters ran after the Arzuros, knowing this time it could not outrun them. They found it lumbering in a wooded area, busy snuffling along the ground, perhaps looking for some tidbit to eat and regain some stamina. The poison blades were clearly doing their job and it gave to hunters the upper hand as they prepared to fight the massive beast once more.

The fight went sluggishly, as both hunters tried not to land a blow that would be fatal. Their quest was to capture not kill after all. The large beast swung its massive arms, keeping a good distance away from them with its sweeping strikes. The twin blades of the hunter could not reach the monsters softer area, and the hammer was to slow at times to land a jarring hit. The Arzuros seemed to also be regaining some strength, the poison daggers had long since dislodged or lost their potency. It wasn't until the monster made to retreat back towards the falls could they catch a breath and plan a better means to acheive their goal.

"Here...you take this," Zen said thrusting the disk-like shock trap into his hands. "You'll have a much easier time setting it up...I can hold it at bay for a while don't worry," the hunter replied to the others quizzical look.

"I'll set up both," Koryn concluded "If we have two traps it might increase our chances that it steps in one," the plan was a tad wasteful, but if it would increase their odds for success then it was worth it. Zen did not seem to mind the idea either and so they followed the beast back towards the water.

The lumbering beast was busy drinking deeply from the shallow pool as they caught up. With the crutch of the poison now gone, Koryn realized they had to be on their guard until they could wear the monster down. He was certian the water had given it the much needed vigor it required to handle the two, it had done a good job in keeping the two at bay even in a weakened state.

"Come and get it you big oaf!" the hammer wielding hunter shouted.

Koryn knew that was the sign to run and do what he had been told. He ran into the area, his boots kicking up water as he splashed through the pool. He watched as Zen took the beast on once more, seemingly throwing the full weight of the heavy armor into each attack to inflict the most amount of damage to the giant bear. It roared in protest and fought back.

The blade wielder busied himself to find a patch of nice solid ground to plant the trap, his eyes trying to find a dry patch. He found it and ran towards, taking the pitfall from his belt and he plunged the device into the ground. It exploded and it cleared an area in a moment, hollowing the ground beneath it before the concealing tarp spread out like a web above it. It looked ready and he turned his attention back towards the fighting pair he saw the situation was beginning to turn dire.

The water had slown his friend down quiet significantly it seemed, and the Arzuros seemed hardly bothered by the shallow pool, quickly turning the tide of the fight in it's favor. The hammer wielder had gone on the defensive, using the massive weapon as a barrier, the large mass of it keeping the larger hunter away from the bears onslaught. Koryn could see the tactic would only work for so long until the hammer was swiped away again.

He swore beneath his breath and ran towards them. Stooping low as he ran, the accurate hunter retreived a stone from the pool, and with as much force hurled it at the beast. This time the projectile struck the beast right in its eye, causing it to roar in pain and turn towards him. He took the moment to retreive his weapons and readied for the oncoming attack.

He did make the mistake of going any deeper into the water, staying close to the bank to make sure he was not hindered in anyway. He was hoping he could trick the beast into falling into the pit and end this quickly. The swordsman dodged left and right, the swining forearms of the beast missing him by inches at times. He would swing his blades, inflicting minimal damamge to keep its attention on him. Koryn would smack his blades together at times, the clear note of the metal seemed to aggitate the monster and kept its focus on him and allow his friend to recover.

He was beginning to feel his limbs grow weary, leaping about was burning through his stamina quickly. His attacks could not inflict enough damamge to really slow the beast down either, and it did not seem to be tiring anytime soon. He knew he had the second trap, but he could not set it up at the moment. He would have to forget trying to lure it into the pitfall for now, the bear was once more controlling the flow of battle.

He felt his boot slid out from under him as he stepped onto a smooth stone. The tiny rock was slick enough to cause him to fall backwards onto his back with a heavy thud and clatter of metal armor. The giant beast loomed over him and raised a spiked forearm to smack him into the ground mercilessly. He shut his eyes anticipating the bone shattering pain.

"Hey...You forget about me precious!" Zen shouted, the bone blugeon smashing the beast in its hind leg, causing it to stumble forward. Koryn rolled out of the way and redied the trap, he pressed a button on the disk and it began to pulse. He tossed it a few yards away as it hummed to life. The sudden pulse of an eletric field made the area of affect seemed to prickle with energy.

Now their net had been widdened, the beast could not escape so easily now, so long as they put it to rest before the energy dissipated from the shock trap they now had the advantage of controlling much of the terrain.

Koryn returned to the tactic of clanging his blades together as a distraction, causing the beast to shake its head in frustration. It lumbered towards him and roared. He dodged once more, he did not mind that he had rolled into the water, standing in an ankle deep pool. Just as he readied himself to move out of the way, there came another deep roar from the depths of the hidden cave.

" **Urraaaaa!** "

A second lumbering Arzuros splashed from behind the curtain of water some yards away. This specimen was much smaller than the one they had been engaging. The realization hit the lithe hunter suddenly. The reason the creature seemed to grow so suddenly, was because it was not one they had been tracking, but two. Whats more, they had been fighting an angry mother, one that was only trying to protect her cub.

As the younger beast hurried towards him, he realized he was now stuck between two furious beasts. He still had the flash bomb on his belt, but this close it would surely not do him any good and only leave him blind as well. Just as he thought he was a goner, he heard the heavy splashes as Zen quickly treaded through the water towards him.

The heavily armored hunter cut off the smaller beast, using the shaft of the hammer to bar the monster away. The smaller ursine roared in panicked protest, the young monster not yet vicious enough to handle so large an opponent. Koryn was grateful to have such an able hunter by his side. The heavy hammer struck the small bear causing it to stumble onto its side out of the water. The hammer followed after and struck at the beast batting it further away. Suddenly as if by some magic, the smaller monster vanished in a cloud of dust. The hunter had edged it just into the pitfall trap that had been set earlier before. Whether this was the result of adept skill or dumb luck mattered little to the pair of hunters.

The tiny arzuros roared in protest, the tips of its claws waving and scratching fruitlessly on the edge of the hole it was now in. Despite its size, in a panic the creature could not lift itself out and whined for its mothers help.

Koryn had been to busy admiring the flawless capture to realize he had not been clear. Moments before he snapped back to attention, the mother bear had also realized it was still not yet safe. She had reared up to her full stature and roared at him, before he knew it he felt the full force of the furious swipe hit him. The mothers anger was behind the blow and it lifted him clear out of the water.

It seemed like he flew leagues away, though it was only a few yards, until his body finally splashed deeper into the pool of water. The first thing to register to the swordsman was the sudden eruption of pain all over him. The larger part of it seemed to be from his abdomen, and as he lifted himself out of the water to breath it only caused him even greater discomfort. As he sucked in heavy breaths, the throbbing turmoil only seemed to amplify. By some miracle his arms and legs had been fine, but it was clear to him that he had a fractured rib or two.

Koryn doubled over onto his hands and knees, looking down into the clear water through blurry eyes. The thought he had been blinded crossed his mind as his vision turned from cloudy, to a murky crimson. He felt something other than water trickle down his forehead, and he realized he was bleeding. The spiked forearms of the creature had left deep lacerations on his exposed face. Without a second thought the hunter plunged his face into the cool water, washing away the blood from his vision. He coughed heavily as he drew back from the pool of water, the action causing greater pain in his chest, and he saw small flecks of red drop into the now swirling clouds of crimson in the water. The droplets splashed noiselessly into the water, blossoming open like flowers as they dissipated and added to the reddening metallic tang in his mouth told him he was also bleeding internally from the strike.

The pain was so great that he could not focus on the situation. Despite his vulnerable position, the bear had not gone for a killing blow, but rather went to help its offspring. Threw his clearing vision he turned to watch the the large monster turn and bare down on the hunter in rhenoplos armor. Zen did not stand idly by, the hammer wielding human fought back just as violently as the ursine foe. Both combatants pummeled one another. With a grace that seemed to betray appearances, the encumbered hunter stayed just out of reach of the bears attacks, and would draw in and land a few decisive blows.

As the two fought on, Koryn fumbled with his belt, reaching for his flask of healing tonic. He fumbled gently with the stopper and put the opening to his lips. He was dissapoointed to find that though the vessel had remained secure to his belt, the large gaping hole in it told him the monster had destroyed it and its contents had mostly spilled out into the pool. He drank what little remained, and only felt a mild sense of comfort. He coughed again and was pleased to see that only a small amount of blood had splashed into the water.

The beast roared, snapping him back towards the fight. The hammer had once more knocked it prone. With a following swing the hunter seemed to daze the bear, causing it to lay on the ground in a stupor. Rather than finishing it then and there, Zen turned, the hammer splashing noisily into the water as the large hunter rushed to Koryns side.

"Here up you go, drink this," his friend instructed. Koryn felt the tip of the flask to his lips as he was propped up. He wanted to protest, but he was still in so much pain. He accepted the drink and felt the soothing sensation rush into him, mending his hurts in seconds. He was able to breath with little strain once he finished the tonic, though still in a bit of pain, he could at least fight.

He saw that his armor had faired better than he had, as it was only moderatly damamged, it seemed the impact of the strike had done more damamge to him than anything else.

"Are you okay?" The blade wielding hunter managed a nod and there was a sigh of releif behind the large helmet. The sound of scrapping claws told them both the monster had recovered from the dizzying strike. His hands reached in the water for his weapons, he found one and took it in his hand, wordlessly telling his partner he was ready to fight.

The two hunters recovered their weapons and stood ready for the angry Arzuros. The beasts' left eye was closed shut from the head rattling blow it had received, small drips of blood ran down the side of her face as she roared at them. The angry mother lunged towards them, the two hunters followed in kind.

The healing tonic had done wonders for him, but Koryn could tell he was still not at peak form. Regardless he leapt forward and delivered a slicing blow to the beasts face. The monster roared in annoyance as the blades drew more lines of blood from its already damaged jaw line. Before he could pat himself on the back, the monster prepared to knock him aside once more. The quick hunter was not quick enough, still feeling the pain from his mending wounds. The strike came at him faster than he could manage, but he was ready for it. This time he drew his blades in to defend himself and the blow merely knocked tumbled to the floor.

Zen rushed with a loud shout and brought the hammer down once more onto the monsters side. The heavy thunk of the weapon was overshadowed by the angry bellow that followed. The bear turned onto the hunter and pounced. As Koryn looked on he expected his companion to once more dodge the strike. This time however the bear had feinted, and instead as one paw missed, it followed by swinging its other limb in a sweeping motion. The blow connected and with a loud crack and Zen was knocked aside much like Koryn had been before.

"Z-Zen!" he shouted, struggling to get up out of the water. The Arzuros was much quicker though, and as she splashed into the water the large beast brought her claws down onto the bulky hunter. The claws sank deep past the crack in the side of the heavy armor. The downed hunter tried to pry the invading limb away, hammer long forgotten as the bear lifted the hulking armored form up from the pool.

"S-stop it!" Koryn roared in protest as his friend was held aloft, impaled on the monsters large claws. He watched helplessly from where he had landed a few yards away the beast readied with its free arm. The armored legs of his companion kicked fruitlessly as the blow struck the opposite side of the armored torso, rending the armor deep like one would smash a can in their hands.

Zens body suddenly grew limp, a strangled gasp rushing from the grilled helmet. The bear seemingly pleased with her kill threw the heavy hunter aside. In a heap of metal and monster parts, the hammer wielder lay motionless. The helpless swordsman shouted for his friend to get up, but he was given no reply.

As he stared at the broken form of his partner, he remembered something from his mentor back home.

" _A hunter has to know there is more than fame an fortune on the line_ ," Ferrum had warned him. A much younger Koryn had nodded knowingly, and had replied with a uninterested drone " _I know I know...sir_."

"Y _ou can lose your life boy!_ " the large blacksmith had replied sharply.

" _I know...but that doesn't matter!_ " his younger self had retorted " _If it means I can protect people then it's all worth it in the end._ "

His masters face had softened at that. The boy was right after all, so long as you focused on your duty as a hunter, than nothing was wasted in the end. The deep chuckle that followed had been like music to his younger self.

Now as the reality of the situation sunk in. He realized that it would not just be himself that would have to risk it all. He had not been prepared to watch someone else die, and the fact that this was a friend only made the harshness of the situation sting all the more. But now as he shouted fruitlessly, he knew what it meant to be a hunter. It meant living a life of constant risk, and a life that could ultimately be snuffed out like a candle against a heavy wind. Zens crumpled form lay still even as he continued to try and get a response. His chest burned more as he tried, but he ignored the renewed spikes of pain until it became to much and he could only gasp and cough.

In his despair Koryn came to realize something else; he was not done just yet. The Arzuros had not killed him, and so he could still fight. He reached for his blades, feeling his fingers only touch the handles of one. Try as he might he could not find his second blade in the shallow pool, and so he tightly griped the handle of his single blade in both hands. As he stood up, he felt his hurt turn into a fury he had never felt before. He half expected the large monster to be upon him, but it had chosen instead to spar him once more.

The mother had once more withdrawn from the fight to try and help its struggling cub. Seemingly done with them and only wanting to help her child she had turned her back on him like he was nothing. Koryn watched as it tried in vain to reach down and extract the scared infant from the hole. The sight would have normally caused him to feel remorse for the creature, but his lose had made his heart unyeilding and cold.

"Aaaaaaaaaugh!" came the bestial shout from the enraged hunter. The scream had caused his lungs to burn with renewed strain, but he ignored it. Even the slight taste of blood in his mouth went overlooked. All he wanted was to cause as much damage as he could before he ended. He could not beat this thing on his own, he knew and accepted that fact. Regardless of the dire situation, he wanted to go down fighting, and at least go down like a hunter should.

"I'm still here!" he roared angrily "Come finish what you started!"

The creature regarded him with an annoyed glare, seeing as he still threatened her and her cub with his wicked blade. The mother gave a reassuring shout to her cub, as if telling it she would be back soon and lumbered towards him, mouth open wide and fangs bared and ready to bite down on the injured hunter.

His boots dug into the floor of the pond, with another loud battle cry he rushed forward himself, holding his short blade like he would have when he had trained with the bone long sword back at his village. He was fully aware the reach of his blade was not enough, but his emotions spurred him forward. The encombering water did little to slow him down as he made to clash with the ursine beast. As the hunter drew closer he swung with all his might in a wide horizontal arc, slacing at the monsters wide open jaws.

The extra power behind his two handed strike proved to be effective as the blade cut in deep, bypassing the defences of the monster. Flesh blood spilled from the monsters mouth as it reared backwards in pain, not expecting the slim hunter to hurt it in such a way. Koryn ducked under the massive arms of the monster as it swung to return the favor. He ended up just behind it and realized he was only a stones throw away from the wide pit that held the scared cub.

He heard the crackle of the shock trap not very far away, he realized he could still perhaps come out of this alive. The swordsman hastily reached into his items pouch, withdrawing two small pellets. He tossed them quickly into the pit. There was a sudden plume of smoke from the pit, and the crying cub roared in panic. Its calls quickly stopped all of a sudden as the tranquilizing smoke from the pellets took a quick affect.

The mother roared as the cries of the baby Arzuros become silent. His plan had worked, he had hoped the worried parent would think the worst. He was aware of the increased danger, but he needed it to focus on him and to slip up. If he planned to bait it towards the active shock trap he needed it to keep attacking him.

Koryn quickly leapt away as it retaliated. He made sure to get out of the water as quickly as he could, his plan was working as the monster attacked him without a single care. As he put some distance between himself and the angry beast, he withdrew something else from his belt. The metal explosive that Zen had given him the day before; a flash bomb. He flicked the pin and as the beast charged at him once more he threw it, shielding his eyes. With a slight bang it went off and filled the immediate area ina blinding light.

The spry hunter had just enough time to roll away from the lumbering giant. As it rounded back onto him he saw the device had done its job. The Arzuros glared at him angrily, though its head wavered side to side as if trying to keep him in focus. It struck again but this time he hardly had to move as it missed him by a yards breadth.

With careful steps he edged his ways towards the crackling shock trap, avoiding the angry bear as best he could. He prayed the device lasted for just enough, he became aware the monster was becoming more and more accurate in its attacks and he knew the blinding affect was wearing off. Just as he could hear the hum of the shock trap, the Arzuros charged him.

He made to jump away but this time it swung its arm as it passed him. The unexpected strike clipped his side hard and he was knocked further away from the electrified trap. He hadn't expected the creature to attack, but it seemed to have gathered some of its wits. He quickly tried to get back up, but the looming form of the beast was upon him in seconds.

A heavy paw pressed down upon him, his armor keeping the weight of the animal from crushing his chest in, but he could feel that his light armor would not last forever. The look in the monsters eyes told him he would not need to worry though, it intended to finish him off before his armor could break. The hunters ability to breath was growing harder and harder by the second.

He slashed at the arm, trying with all his might to get it off of him. His efforts seem to only enrage the creature now, as they collided with the heavy spikes on its forearm. The full weight of the creature pressed down on him, and his lungs painfully expelled their contents. Stars danced gingerly in his vision.

The yellow of fangs flashed above him, the monster meant to make sure he was also dead. Koryn helplessly swung at the monsters muzzle, drawing more blood from the creature. In an instant he felt his blade swept from his crasp. The monster effortlessly disarming him as it went for the kill.

With all his strength he tried to pry the arm off of him, just enough so he could roll to freedom, but there was no such luck. Koryn would not go quietly though if he was going to die, and with what breath he had left he yelled at the beast.

"Aaargh!" The noise was that of an animal trying to deny its fate. The irony was not lost to the hunter, as he was now roaring in the face of a beast. His armored gloves beat on the heavy forearm, but it only succeeded in causing himself pain as his hands began to bleed beneath the gauntlets.

"Do it!" he yelled. The bear had paused perhaps out of mild confusion, but it seemed fully willing to grant his request. Its mouth opened wide and he could see deep into the blackness of its gullet. It could easily swallow his head and much of his torso in a single mouthful, he shut his eyes to the thought, expecting to feel pain before everlasting nothingness.

 **CRACK!**

The sound of the beasts skull resounded loudly as a bone hammer collided with its face. As the pressure on his chest suddenly vanished he breathed deeply and opened his eyes. Standing over him was another hunter. The woman had long blue black hair that fanned out behind her as she swung the heavy bone hammer. She was wearing nothing but the standard garb one wore beneath a suit of armor, the thin cloth covering hardly anything and provided no attention at all.

The world seem to slow as he beheld her. Her figure was toned and flawless to him, slim powerful muscles flexed as she wielded the heavy weapon. Her raven hair obscured her face to him, but as she lifted the hammer over her head, he saw the flash of emerald green in her eyes before she struck the Arzuros with deadly strength.

The angered beast roared and its body shuddered as it was beaten back into the crackling shock trap. The eletric current froze its body in place, and it spasmed in pain. Koryn only stared at the huntress though, very much in awe of her. He only then noticed the thick heavy Rhenoplos gauntlets she wore, and the matching set of boots.

"Now isn't the time to ogle Koryn!" she shouted at him, her words no longer had the hollowing effect of the heavy helmet.

Her voice brought him back to the present and he quickly withdrew more of the tranquilizing pellets. He rolled to his side and threw them at the shuddering creature, the plumes of smoke erupting all over its form and shrouding it in a drowsing mist. As it cleardd, the loud snores of the animal rumbled softly in the silence.

The huntress removed three cylanders from her gauntlets, holding the items in one hand as she pulled the three strings that hung from them all at was a sudden explosion of light as the flares went off into the air, three different colored streaks of light flew high up into the sky, signalling the successful capture and their location.

With a content sigh, the female hunter leaned on the hilt of her hammer. Koryn stared at the sleeping bear for a moment before deciding it would be safe to figure things out. He picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off, simply to just do something, before returning his sight to rest on her. The young hunter could not believe his eyes, and he felt even more foolish because he knew his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

As she leaned heavily against her massive weapon, he finally had a moment to take a good look over her. Her skin was olive in color, most likely gained from the sun from her desert home, and her eyes were a vivid green. He had to stop himself from staring into the deep emerald pools, noticing the slight golden shimmers in the color. Her hair hung loose and long behind her, black as night, with the subtle undertone of a deep blue. Koryn found it hard to not stare at the huntress.

"I hope your not expecting anything more then a job well done?" she said at the dumbfounded look on his face. His mouth opened and shut, suddenly feeling very dry. He took a moment to think of his words carefully, but he could not manage to piece many together.

"Zen?" he ventured to ask after a long silence.

The huntress gave a knowing grin, it was know secret he was surprised to see her true identity for once after the time they'd spent together. She made to reply, perhaps to say something witty or snarky back, but her face twisted into a wince of pain and her hammer fell noisily to the floor. That was when he saw them, the three deep cuts along her abdomen. Thin trails of crimson dripped from the open wounds.

"Yeah...in the flesh...l-lets talk about it later though hmm?" Zen suggested with a shakey laugh. He realized his friend was really hurt, and not knowing what to do he simply nodded stupidly before he realized the wound needed to be closed up.

He was by no means a medic of any sort, fixing weapons and armor was easy, but not people. He did take a length of gauze from his belongings though and offered to bandage her up. She gingerly agreed, and so he carefully wound the material around her mid section to keep pressure on the wound.

"Thanks partner," she managed, his own pain had long been forgotten. The sound of a burner up above told them both their ride had come right on time. He gingerly helped her up, hefting her heavy weapon onto the deck of the air ship afterwards before following behind.

The bloody spot had begun to grow on her stomach, but thankfully it seemed to not get any worse after a time. They once more sat on the airship, opposite one another as usual. The gentle register of the fire giving the vessel it's lift was the only noise once they had taken off again less than an hour later.

"It's Zenna by the way," the huntress spoke gently, it was strange not hearing the hollow sound of a helmet any longer. Though Koryn now found it hard not to hear the subtle feminine quality anymore as he thought back on it, he wanted to beat his head for being so stupid. When she spoke he looked back at her with his full attention. The puzzled look in his eyes made her sigh with mild annoyance.

"Don't be so dense...I can't manage to l-laugh like this...it's my name," she pressed.

The swordsman gave a small nod, still unsure what to say. "It's nice to meet you," he said, not intending to be funny, but she snorted with slight amusement. Quickly she gingerly touched her sore middrift, and he tried not to say anything that would make her laugh.

Koryn had many questions, some rather stupid the more he thought about them, and others more curious as to why she hid herself behind the bulky suite. All the questions didn't matter though at the moment. What was more important was he was not alone, and that his friend needed a proper healer at the moment. He could find out more later.

-Chapter End-

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all my readers! I am happy to say that I am back, and for those who have been following me and waiting for an update I can only express my deepest apologies. I know I promised an update months ago, and it never came. The New year did not bring tidings of joy unfortunately and circumstances made it hard to find time to write and update regularly like I had planned. I will also admit that with the release of Monster Hunter:World...I was even more distracted...again sorry.**

 **Don't fret though I haven't been completely idle in my absence. I have a few chapters already in the works and I plan to release them very soon, hopefully by the weekend or during the beginning of April. Anyways I wanted to thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thanks to my followers and those who have Favorited the story so far. I want to give a special shout to 12-Midnight Star-99, they guessed way ahead my ideas for Zen...or should I say Zenna, I hope her reveal came as a shock to some though. I know I'm not super creative with names.**

 **Now I want to ask my readers for some help. With the massive amount of monsters that exist in the MH universe, I wanted to know some of your favorites from the main games. Leave me a comment or reply and let me know your favorites that you might like to see in the story. I can't promise I can tie them all in, and some monsters are already planned for later chapters, but I wanted to get some input from my audience. Thank you all again for being so patient, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to some updates very soon.**

 **As always. Happy Hunting.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Patching Things Up

Chapter 5- Patching Things Up

* * *

The sun dripped in passed the heavy drapes that shielded the room from the outside sunlight in the small hunting guild sanctioned housing. Zenna stretched, feeling the slight soreness in her abdomen as she did. She hissed gentling with discomfort, her right hand feeling the still bandaged wound she had received little over two weeks ago from the Arzuros in the Misty Peaks. The huntress had been fortunate, that her wounds had only been superficial, though she had bled a lot, the wound itself had not been life threatening nor would take very long to heal. She recalled the incident. It had been frightening to say the least, not only because she had been treated very much like a rag doll by the angry ursine predator, but because she had also nearly witnessed the demise of her partner and friend during the same instance.

Images of the dual bladed hunter dancing about in a seemingly one sided bout flashed in her version. She had been rendered unconscious from the bears armor crushing strike, and had awoken to see Koryn fighting desperately against the angry monster. He had been running on fumes, and even with a healing tonic, he had suffered a great amount of damage. After they had completed the mission, he had been the one to help her, even though she had saved him. He had suffered a lot for her sake. Two fractured ribs, not to mention several bumps and bruises and a nearly broken arm in the process. The adrenaline had kept him conscious and dulled the pain in his injuries, but when they had landed. Both had needed the help of guild officials to get the proper treatment they needed. She had a few dozen stitches on the right side of her abdomen. She had not been allowed by the very overprotective wyverian that was Koryn's current mentor to see him until he was given a few weeks rest.

Zenna respected the old mans wishes, after all he had in the past helped her, though she cared little for his company. The old codger was a bit of a lecherous sort and so she stayed clear when she could. It was only for Koryn that she even put up with the master blacksmith anyways. What had caused her some distress was the fact that she had not once received any indication that the other hunter had any desire to see her. She told herself for a few days after her wounds healed enough for her to move about freely, that he was only recovering, though it also occurred to her that he never knew where she resided. They normally convened by the quest board or the guild hall when not on missions, or the few times she visited while in disguise, at the workshop.

"Today...I need to see him today," she told herself as she rose from her bed and removed the bandage to check on the recovering injury. Three red lines nearly identical in length and shape, stretched across her right side. They were neatly stitched shut and seemed to be healing nicely, it was fortunate they had not been life threatening most likely due to the bulky suit of armor she had been wearing before. Had she been wearing a more form fitting set, she would have most likely been worse off, though she might have also been fast enough to move away all the same. A new set of armor, that would be something to consider huntress finished redressing the wound, and after slipping on some casual clothing and running a brush through her hair she was ready to go.

As she walked through the busy streets, she felt a tingling sense of dread in her stomach. Normally she would have been delighted to go and see her friend, but now she was beginning to wonder if she could even call Koryn that anymore. The green eyed huntress had prepared to give an explanation the first chance she got to see him. She now dreaded how the young swordsman would react now that he had gotten time to think, perhaps even concluding her dishonest charade was enough to terminate the friendship they had. In truth she had few she considered friends, and even fewer here in Minegarde. She had drinking buddies maybe, even occasional hunting partners, but never someone she thought could be a long standing partner.

She reached the small shop, seeing the heavy tarp was drawn shielding everything from the outside world. It was still early so it was most likely not open, she thought it fortunate she might not have to deal with Vul'kan at all if Koryn was awake in the shop. She did not bother to take notice the sound of metal striking metal as she took in a deep breath before walking through the tarp.

There was a moment of shock and silence as her eyes met his. Koryn was standing up in the middle of the workshop most of his upper torso was covered up in bandages, and from his right shoulder a sling meant for his damaged left arm hung loosely from was supposed to be holding his injured left arm in place. Instead he was holding a piece of steel, as best he could with his injured arm as he held a small hammer with his right hand. The tool was raised high over his head as he had been mid-swing apparently working on something.

"What are you doing?" Zenna asked only second before the fiery eyed hunter could put a finger to his lips. The question seemed foolish, it was clear what the recovering hunter intended to do, and it was plainly obvious it was the opposite of what he should have been doing, which was taking it easy and healing peacefully. Before anything else could be said, their was a loud crash in the other part of the small dwelling followed by an even louder string of carefully chosen chosen curses.

The sound of small angry footsteps could be heard before the door that lead into the living areas of the shop had burst open. The master blacksmith barged in and the look of utmost annoyance on his wrinkled and withered features. Some might have found it hard to see any difference from the old mans normal grouchy look, but the two hunters could simply feel the change, as the already sweltering shop seemed to grow even hotter. The steely black eyes of the wyverian fell on his apprentice, Koryn seemed to grow smaller all of a sudden. Even Zenna, who was an innocent party in all of this, felt like she had done misdeed to earn the old coots scorn.

"Fool boy! What will it take to keep you still!" Vul'kan demanded, his words like tongues of fire that flashes from an angry wyverns mouth. In fact the man was speaking and taking deep dregs from his favorite pipe at the same time, so each word was followed by a plume of smoke that gave the appearance he was about ready to spout fire at the stubborn apprentice. Koryn seemed ready to complain, but before he could even get a word out the old coot continued.

"I will handle the repairs, you don't need the blasted armor until your healed anyways!," in that instant the black eyes fell upon Zenna and a finger shot out towards her. "You...girl! Keep this idiot occupied and away from the tools...else I'll have to keep him locked up or bang him about until he cant lift a damned hammer until he's well!"

With that the old coot turned and left, mumbling about how the youth these days had to much energy and lacked respect for their elders.

The two stood in silence for a few moments longer, both expecting the angry old timer to return with renewed anger and fury. When it seemed that was not to be the case, the hammer wielding huntress decided to break the silence.

"So...you hungry?" she asked. The fiery eyed hunter had put the blacksmith hammer down onto the nearest workbench and slipped his injured arm into its slip. He turned and without a word nodded and followed her out of the shop.

An hour later the two sat in their usual spot in the rowdy mess hall. Koryn was thankful to be outside, having spent weeks inside the shop had been dull, and the itch to do something rather than sitting still while on the mend had driven him to throw caution to the wind and try and work on something. He knew he could hardly work the billows with one arm, and the thought of trying to work on anything big for fear of being caught. He had just wanted to form a few sheets of metal, nothing entirely hard, but he wanted some stimulation after being inactive for so long.

He felt better now though that he was in the loud guild hall. Though it seemed different. As he looked over at the huntress sitting next to him, he was aware that the lack of her normal bulky armor and the tone of her voice made it feel like he was sitting next to someone else. Though she seemingly acted the same despite the lose of her disguise.

The two talked very little as they waited for their meals. They asked one another how their injuries had come along. Aside from that there was little joking from him, he did his best to act normal, but he could not shake the alien feeling of the situation. When the food arrived he quickly did his best to dig to give him something to do. He managed well enough with one hand, and tore into his food with ravenous hunger. It was delicious, after only eating what the old wyverian could cook. He guessed after smoking for so long the old man had lost his sense of taste, and so his food was normally tasteless and dull. He after several long moments he was the only one eating.

Koryn turned to see two emerald green eyes staring intently at him. For the briefest moment he felt he could get lost in them, even despite the low light, he could swear they shimmered with their own glow, but he quickly pushed the feeling away and after swallowing his bite he put his utensil down and turned. His mouth felt somewhat dry as he thought of what to say, but all he could manage was a rather flat "What?"

Zenna didn't seem to mind the tone of his voice, instead she sat up a little straighter and blinked "So whats on your mind?" she asked casually.

The hunter once more felt at a lose for words. Several things had gone through his head in the past few weeks, and he wanted to ask her, but he found it was hard. He decided not to beat around the bush and come out with the first thing that came to his mind.

"So how long have you been...pretending not to be you?" he knew he could have phrased it better, but he truthfully was curious and still rather unsure of how to proceed.

"A while," she said simply "what was meant to be a short solution dragged on far longer than it needed to maybe." She turned to her food and began to pick at it a bit, letting him mull over what she had said for a moment. The huntress had thought long and hard of what to say when she needed to, but it still didn't make it any easier.

"A solution to what?"

Zenna expected this and with a sigh she gestured for him to get comfortable as this might take a while. Koryn seemed to get the hint and turned so he was facing his food and as they ate she explained more about herself than she had in the time they had been partners on the hunt.

Koryn listened intently not interrupting as she bared more about herself to him. He was glad to see her story was not much different than what she had told him when she was in disguise in her Rhenoplos armor. She did in fact come from the desert city Loc-Lac, and was the daughter of a hunter and merchant. She had an older brother and was partially trained by her father as well as the academy. Despite him knowing all this already he felt there would be new information soon, and so he kept his silence.

"I graduated from the academy a little over two years back...I was just turning seventeen at the time," she explained. "By no means was I the youngest in my group, but I was among them, and I had earned a reputation for being among the top of my group to become a fully fledged hunter," Zenna paused for a moment, but when it seemed he had nothing to say she continued. "My family thought I would do best to stay home and be a local hunter, but the thought of seeing the same sandy dunes didn't sit well with me...so instead I thought a change of scenery would do me good." She received an understanding node from her audience and she smiled gently as she kept going.

"My parents weren't exactly thrilled, but my older brother was on my side and so it didn't take long until I was looking at a new place to start my hunting career," she took a bite of food before moving on "I chose Minegarde mostly because I had always wanted to see trees, and things other than sand and dried bones, it also seemed like a good place, far away from anyone I might know to start making a name for myself."

Once again Koryn nodded with understanding, he could relate to wanting to be independent and to make a name for oneself. After all he seemingly lived under the roof of a well known hunter for most of his life, and greatly desired to break away from the large shadow Ferrum cast over him.

"So? How did that decision go?"

"Horribly," Zenna replied, he noticed she struck a morsel of food rather harshly with her fork at that moment. The swordsman stayed quiet, allowing her to gather herself before she continued.

"Despite being far from home word of my time at the academy got around, and so it wasn't hard finding willing partners to go hunting with in the slighest," the bitterness in her voice was made more present and he found himself all the more confused by it.

"Then that's good right?"

The huntress laughed slightly "You'd think so...but when I found out the reason why everyone was so chummy to me I was less happy about being the center of attention."

Koryn had a feeling the subject was beginning to turn into a touchy one, but before he could assure her she didn't need to explain herself the huntress continued on.

"A small rumor that my graduating the academy had been on more so my looks than my actual skill had seemingly gone around," she said darkly. The anger in her voice was apparent, and he kept his mouth shut. "Whats more being from a far off place...I must have been some kind of exotic beauty to macho hunters, maybe they thought I was naive or something, but when I found out they simply wanted to impress me to get into my...good graces...I was upset to say the least."

"How did you figure it out?" he asked without thinking.

"Some brave idiot tried to cop a feel out in the field one day...so I broke his wrist and that was that," Zenna replied and took a deep drink of her tankard. Koryn half expected her to laugh and say it was a joke, but as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, he had a feeling she was not lying.

"How is it your still a hunter after that?"

"The moron was to proud to admit the truth, so instead he fabricated a story that he broke it during a fight while hunting with me...he added how useless I was in the fight, which resulted in his injury," she let out an annoyed sigh "after that no one really cared to try and win me over, seemed self-preservation overruled the masculine need to show off to a pretty girl," she took another drink "and honestly for a while I was quiet happy with the outcome...I didn't mind being the loner and was content with hunting on my own, but that only lasted so long."

Koryn let her story settle in for a few moments, the two ate in relative silence as he reflected on it, her story made sense so far, but there was the fact she wore that obscenely large suite of armor. "What sort of issues could have caused a need to change what you where doing?"

The huntress paused for a bit before answering his question "Well...you see...I may be a great hunter on my own...but you can only go so far hunting by yourself after all," that made sense to him "but like I said I was a loner. and hardly anyone regardless of gender cared to associate with me," a sudden realization struck the clever hunter as she continued.

"So you decided to use a big set of armor...most likely meant for a big burly hunter to hide yourself?" he abruptly interrupted

Zenna gingerly tapped her nose and grinned "Yep...one of my better ideas," her eyes flashed with delight as he caught on "I had it sent to me, and after a few modifications I was able to wear it like any other suite of armor...well it did take some getting used to," she added at the end. "After that I just needed to pretend I was someone else...a big strong hunter...was kind of easy actually...I grew up with two testosterone fueled hunters after all...and the deep echo the armor caused helped mask my voice nicely...I just had to talk a bit deeper and act like one of the guys."

Koryn didn't question the effectiveness of her ruse, he had fallen for it after all. "So...why didn't you tell me who you really were after a while?" The hunter reached for his vessel and took a deep drink as he waited for her reply.

"You never asked to see my face," she replied innocently. At that moment he choked on his drink, coughing gently as he hastily put the heavy container down. His hurt ribs stung gingerly as he coughed, and Zenna was rather apologetic as he calmed down. The green eyed girl could not help but laugh slightly though at his reaction, which made her apologizing less convincing.

"So you mean if I had asked you would have just taken the helmet off?"

"Sure," she replied

"So all the times I asked about your armor and about you wearing it all the time? You said you prefered keeping it on...was to much a hassle to take it off," he did his best to recall her responses back then.

"I wasn't lying, the damn thing was hard to get on, and I had grown so used to sleeping and eating with it on that I didn't care to take it off unless necessary."

"So why not just show me after a while? Where you afraid I'd act like those other hunters...go all...stupid around you?" At this Zenna laughed loudly, clutching her sides as her mirth caused a spike of pain in her stitches. Koryn felt slightly like he was the punch-line to a joke as the huntress had to calm down after so long.

"Oh no...after seeing how you handle yourself around girls for a few weeks...I had no fear in you trying to hit on me," she replied. Her words stung at his pride harshly at that, and it must have been apparent in his features because she quickly apologized once more.

"Sorry...I just knew you weren't...interested in impressing members of the opposite sex...I mean you seemed fairly unaware of any hints a girl could give," she said with a wide grin.

"Hints? What hints?" he asked quickly, unsure if she meant hints from herself, or others.

"Not important...point is I had no doubt you wouldn't try anything...I just didn't want to add any complications to a good thing," she replied honestly. Koryn sat for a few moments and thought it over, once the initial feelings of embarrassment began to subside and he just accepted the fact he was seemingly hopeless in these matters those feelings lessened. He supposed that wasn't his worst trait anyways.

"I get it," he replied finally, after a few moments of her lingering eyes resting on him.

"Great," Zenna gasped, not realizing she had been holding her breath in anticipation for him. The feeling of releif washed over him, but she still had a lingering need to be sure.

"So...are we good?" she asked hesitantly.

Koryn grinned softly, seeing the inner turmoil she was going through. He mentally admitted to himself, he liked finally being able to see his friends real emotions, and not hearing the overly jovial echoing voice of her masculine persona. It would be different, but he hoped a good different.

"Yeah...we're good," he finally spoke, extending his good arm out towards her in a friendly gesture.

Emerald eyes gleamed with delight, and she took his hand and grasped in firmly in hers. She smiled as she felt the pressure of his fingers tighten back, unafraid of being rough as they gave one another a very firm squeeze. She returned back and chuckled softly. Maybe things wouldn't be so different, she thought to herself.

"Alright...now all that mushy stuff is done...lets eat!...I need a healthy partner if we are going to go hunting anytime soon," she declared loudly, lifting her nearly emptied tankard, Koryn did the same in return and they loudly clattered the two vessels together, before downing the rest of the contents.

-End Chapter-

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for my late updates. Life tends to have a way of messing with creativity it seems. I also had a few ideas for the story, and about halfway through finishing them I thought I could do things a bit different and so a lot of chapters I had in the works are being reviewed and reworked. Sorry this chapter was mostly dialogue, but I wanted to start hashing things out for the new character. The next few chapters will focus a bit more on development, but hopefully will be more action packed. Please bare with me everyone.**

 **On another note the Summer Twilight Festival in Monster Hunter: World is underway, another reason I've been a bit distracted.**

 **Still looking for monster suggestions for other chapters, so don't be shy to put your vote in the comments, or just send me a private message with your favorite monster. Next chapter should be up hopefully by tomorrow if not tonight. As always Happy Hunting.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Fishing

Chapter 6 - Fishing and Friends

* * *

The water was calm and still that morning, the overcast sky reflected off its mirror surface making it seem like the small bobber at the end of the line floated in thin air, if not for the half that was submerged in the still water. Gentle ripples spread from the small floating device as it lazily drifted along the calm surface. The sand seemed dull and lifeless, the only change in color was when the gentle waves washed a few inches up, leaving behind a darker shade of grey as the water retreated back into itself.

Much like the water the day perfectly reflected Zenna's feelings it seemed. The huntress had felt oddly unsure for sometime now, she rarely felt helpless or unable to think of something, but she also rarely had to deal with people. Her habit of being a loner was getting the best of her. With her metal visor up, she glanced a look to her right. A few yards away the reason for her uncertainties stood with his own line cast in the still ocean waters of the small bay. Between them stood a large barrel, full of nothing but sea water so they could deposit their catch, though it only contained water at this moment.

It had been several weeks since Koryn had recovered from his injuries. When his body had healed enough for him to start once again working alongside his mentor Vul'kan. The hunter had become a recluse for a few days as he frantically worked on repairing his damamged armor and weapons from their encounter in the Misty Peaks. Zenna had happily visited him everyday as he worked, and the two talked and chatted as he hammered away. He rarely looked up from his work, and she had taken his lack of eye contact as focus. When he had recovered enough to go out hunting, that was when she began to notice the small changes.

Koryn was never one for much crude humor, even before he knew her secrets he was a always hesitant to laugh if she cracked a dirty joke. She found that innocent nature of his somewhat endearing, if a bit out of place, she lived with two men back home after all, and since she trained with them both she was used to the occasional obscene jest. No his lack of colorful humor was never an issue, but it seemed his habit of politeness had intensified over the past few weeks. What worried her even more was his need to distance himself at times. After a hunt the two usually sat and ate with one another, drank a bit, and joked. The eating and drinking was the same, but there was a lack of pleasantries at times. The fiery eyed swordsman would talk if asked, but would rarely engage lengthy conversations himself, and whats more he seemed to focus on his meals, as if deep in thought.

She decided to try and start some small talk with her partner, the silence only making her mind fear for the worst, and so she cleared her throat and called to him in the quiet morning.

"So get a nibble yet?" almost immedietly as she had said it she wished she hadn't. Koryns expression was one of utmost concentration. After a few moments he seemed to realize he was not alone and very slowly shook his head.

"Nothing...I really don't know if I'm even doing this right," the hunter replied, not looking back at her, only at the small bobber in the water. It was clear by his tone he was less than thrilled with their activities, he really was not one to just stand around and wait for action. She ventured if he had his way he would have dove into the water and tried grabbing the fish rather than trying to catch them on a line. Zenna began to have second thoughts on all this.

"He must really hate me," she thought to herself after observing his change in attitude for a few days.

Zenna had never thought she'd be truly afraid of anything before, except for maybe a freak lightning storm, but that was hardly the same. The huntress dreaded the idea of loosing such a skilled hunting partner, and a good friend. She wanted to ask him what was the matter, but every chance she had, either was during a hunt where chatting could hardly be sparred, or she just couldn't bring herself to ask for fear of not liking the response. After many failed attempts, she decided she needed to speak with him; away from Vul'kan, or the shop, or even hunting. So she hatched this desperate little plan several days ago in the hopes she'd finally be able to set things right.

"So much for this idea," she huffed to herself.

* * *

Three days earlier Koryn was busy in the workshop with Vul'kan overseeing his work as usual. He had finally gathered the needed materials with Zenna to try and upgrade his equipment. The ores the two had gathered a few days ago had begun to glow cherry red in the crucible as he pumped the billows feeding the fires. Once the metal had grown soft and began to meld together into a bubbling mass, he moved the retrieve a pair of heavy iron tongs and carefully used the tool to extract the small vessel of molten metal from the embers.

With a steady hand he walked over to a small channel and carefully poured the contents of the container into it, the red hot liquid rolled slowly through several small lines and emptied into elongated molds. The metal pooled, and slowly cooled, become bricks of shimmering silver ingots.

"Well done," the wyverian croaked with pride. Koryn felt releif wash over him, seeing he had managed the correct ratio or ores to make the glimmering material just right.

"You've got a knack for this kid...you're learning everything I can teach you so quick...who knows maybe you'll learn how to use more than just bone and metals soon," Vul'kan grinned, hinting that he might soon be ready to try and make special weapons. Koryn had the urge to pump his fist in celebration, but re-framed from doing so, for fear of causing any second thoughts to his readiness.

"Now lets not take to long, else the metal will need to be heated again," just as the blacksmith finished his instructions, the flap to the workshop flew open and in came the raven haired huntress.

"Koryn!" Zenna shouted with excitment, she seemed to have something on her mind, but at that moment she seemed to realize she had walked into the middle of something and her body language quickly grew placid.

"Oh...er...sorry did I interrupt something?" the green eyed warrior asked bashfully. In the light neither of the two craftsman could tell she was blushing slightly. Vul'kan gave the boy a nudge and nodded.

Kooryn straightened up, wiping his hands on his apron and used a rag to pad the sweat from his brow. Once he was ready he regarded her with a pleasant smile "No...just working on some things, whats up Zenna?"

She didn't speak right away, the huntress must have thought his politness was only an act, and was hesitant to say anything. The thought to just excuse herself and leave crossed her mind, but then she realized she would have interrupted him for nothing. After a deep breath she continued. She fought the urge to ask what it was he was working on, afraid she would get side tracked and forgot to say what she had wanted to say.

The huntress had spent a few days after they had come back from a simple gathering excursion to give him some space. During the time she had thought of someway to hopefully get him to open up and to mend whatever needed mending between them. The opportunity had presented itself that morning when a new batch of guild requests had come in. She found one that seemed perfect, and had quickly snatched it from the quest board and raced over.

"Oh um...I just..." she cleared her throat "I thought maybe you'd want to help me finish a request," she fought the urge to look down at her feet, instead keeping eye contact with him. She found it hard to look at him when she thought he was growing distant from her. In the light his eyes also seemed to burn much like the embers in the furnace.

"Oh uh...well whats the request," the falter in his voice was not lost to her, and she already felt he would simply reject the proposal in the end.

"Well...some rich noble wanted us to procure some gourmet ingredients for him," she replied, making the request sound all the more appealing to what it actually was.

"Such as?" he said with an arched brow.

"Golden fish," she replied quickly.

"So we are going to go fishing?" he asked skeptically. Zenna was already beginning to have second thoughts.

"Well...yes...but the reward money is amazingly good," the huntress said, trying to grab his attention. Koryns gaze quickly flicked down at the ingots he had just created, and she knew he was sold on the prospect all to much. Once he got into a project little could deter him from it.

"That sounds...great...but," before he could finish, the apprentice felt a sharp blow to his backside that caused him to almost lose his balance. He turned to see Vul'kan had stood up and apparently given him a kick.

"Go on boy, everything will be ready for you when you get back don't you worry," Koryn wanted to argue but Vu;'kan continued "Besides...I hear golden fish scales are quiet valuable as well, each goes for a nice amount of zenny, that could prove useful for the shop in the long run."

It seemed at that Koryn was stuck, it felt almost like he was being forced to go on this quest rather than choosing too. If it did help his mentor and helped the shop get some much needed improvements, than he had little choice.

"Alright," he said in a somewhat defeated tone "When do we leave?"

Zenna's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Awesome...um...well we aren't going to set out until tonight...so I'll come back later so you can get ready okay?" With that she turned and bowed out of the shop before he could ask any other questions. She had purposly not given him all the details, and to her luck Vul'kans involvement had played in her favor.

She hurried back to her own dwelling to get things ready. It would be some hours later that she would return to the small shop to collect him. Her metal armor clinked as she walked through town. She had purchased the new set of iron armor about a week back. She had thought it was efficient, covering up most of her figure with sheet metal and treated leather. The fact her thighs were mostly exposed past the skirt of metal plating was not something she enjoyed, but the boots only covered up just past her knees. It did provide more mobility on her part, but she greatly missed the covering of the Rhenoplos armor.

Zenna had expected him to greatly like the more pleasing armor, but when he instead looked away she guessed perhaps the fact it had not been purchased from the wyverian he learned under that he had little appreciation for it. She did not push the subject, and found it odd she even cared for his approval in the first place.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she saw him standing outside the shop. His armor had been nicely repaired since the Misty Peaks, but she noticed his guantlets seemed particularily well made. She guessed that was only part of what he had been working on earlier, the metal seemed to gleam brighter than any steel he had used before, and she guessed the material was a whole new substance.

"Nice," she commented gesturing at his hands. The hunter seemed puzzled for a moment before he followed her gaze.

"Oh...yeah thanks," he replied with a small grin, flexing the metal digits of his gloves, as if to showcase the improvement in motion. She only smiled back, unsure what she was supposed to notice, but he was smiling and that was good.

"So how long is this...fishing trip going to be," the sword wielding hunter asked curiously. He was really impatient to finish his little pet project it seemed.

"Um...well...a few days...maybe a week," she replied quietly before she anticipated his loud response.

* * *

Now presently she was regretting her decision to take him to this deserted island in the hopes to get a chance to muster up the courage to talk to him. Their first day upon landing on the island had been anything but helpful. Koryn had been delighted to see the ocean, having never seen a body of water larger than a river or lake before.

Once the duo had set up camp they had to go about collecting bait for their fishing excursion. Zenna knew exactly what they needed, and knew just how unpleasent it might be. Golden fish loved to eat bugs, and had a particular taste for Snakebee larva. The island was covered with large hives for the hunter to plunder, but finding them was far easier than actually harvesting them.

The ordeal was a painful one. The angry insects did not like the two armored hunters breaking their hives and collecting their young. Though their had been some exchange of words between the two, their conversations mostly consisted of both angrily swearing at the buzzing attackers, and yelping in pain as they got stung.

By the time night had fallen, both had a bag full of wiggling grub-like creatures for bait, but also many painful red spots were they had been stung by the angry Snakebees. Neither had it in them to talk much, as they spent a good portion of the night applying a salve to their wounds, and when that had finally been done and they had eaten they made to sleep until morning. Zenna took notice that Koryn seemed insistent to take first watch, and she knew he would not bother to wake her during the night, nor to even go into the tent to sleep. He would prefer to sleep outside, and so she thought it was just another way he was being distant to her.

The following day had proved just as favorable to her hopes of their relationship growing stronger as partners. They had found a nice spot to fish, and after showing him how to rig a line and cast his bait, they had spent the entire day with nothing to show for it. Koryn was greatly disheartened by the days end, and once again the two spent most of the evening in silence.

Now it seemed this morning would be like the rest. They had been at it for over an hour, and nothing was happening. Her hammer lay beside her as she stared vacently at the calm ocean. She was about ready to give up and apologize for wasting their time, when she suddenly heard her companion shout.

"It's moving!" Koryn shouted, his voice a mixture of uncertainty and excitement. The hunter seemed to forget his need to reel in the line for a moment, simply tugging backwards as if trying to yank the fish out of the water with brute force. It was clear he had never done this before, but in an instant he seemed to collect himself and he grabbed the small crank of the reel and began to furiously draw the line in.

Zenna held her breath for a moment as she watched him struggle to land his catch. In almost an instant he went from a frightened novice, to what seemed like an expert angler. He reeled in the line when it grew slack and then stopped as it tugged, even at times allowing the fish to run with it before it slowed and he drew it in closer to shore. She had to admit he had a talent for this. After a few minutes something flashed along the waters surface, a glimmer of gold that finally brought some color to the dreary morning.

"It's big...I think," he managed through gritted teeth. Suddenly with a mighty pull the surface of the water broke in a shower of droplets as he yanked the hooked fish from the water. As it sailed through the air he reeled in his line and the fish flopped frantically on the wet sand. The fiery eyed angler ran towards his catch, grabbing the line a few inches from where the fish was connected to the hook, and lifted it triumphantly.

"Zenna look!" he shouted, showing off his prize to her. The fish was a nice size, bigger than her forearm and covered in large glittering scales. The huntress was about ready to congratulate him but her line had suddenly grow taut as well. After another battle, she too held a nice glittering golden fish of her own.

The two hunters met to deposit their catch in the barrel between them, both of their faces plastered with a wide grin.

"How many of these things are we supposed to catch?" Koryn asked sounding in much better spirts now then he had been in days. Zenna only shrugged and shook her head.

"Not sure...but I'm guessing we should try and catch a few...," she ventured to suggest. The dual blade wielding hunter nodded as a reply, seemingly no longer put off by the idea of continuing this excursion. They both baited there hooks and cast their lines, this time noticeably closer to one another than before.

As the hours passed there luck seemed to have turned for the best. Both had caught several of the glimmering gold fish. At one point they began some sort of impromptu competition, both trying to either catch the most or the biggest fish before the days end. The duo had tried there best to distract one another from concentrating on the fish. Zenna at one point jokingling fanned herself, and even suggested loosening her armor because of the heat. The end result of her little farce had caused Koryn to simply drop his bait, and forced him for several minutes to try and grab the now wet and wiggling larva from the wet sand.

"I think we need to call it soon," the huntress suggested, they had both caughten the same number of fish, it appeared unless one of them caught one more their friendly little bout would be decided another day. It was just then her companions line once more grew taut and the rod bent in a tight arc.

"D-damn...it feels...like a big one!" the hunter said as he ground his greaves into the wet sand anchoring himself better. The water splashed and foamed as the line shook wildly.

Zenna watched in awe at the sight, whatever was on the line must have been a real monster of a catch. She contemplated trying to help him bring in his catch, but her competitive nature told her to wait just a bit more. Her worries seemed for nothing as a glimmer of gold flashed at the waters surface. The streak of light flashed along the long body of the fish, even with it still being submerged she could tell this one was bigger than anything they had caught before.

As the piscine prize splashed out of the water, the two hunters saw something else dart behind it. Rather than a shimmering streak of gold, this was more like a dulled line of yellow that followed. Koryn gave an annoyed growl as he realized something was gunning for his catch as well. The slim swordsman began to slowly move backwards to drag his prize onto the shore.

With a sharp pull the fish broke the waters surface and flew through the air. Koryn let out a cry of joy, only to turn it to a colorful swear as something else leapt out of the water. The creature was long and yellow in color, seemingly reptilian in nature its broad snout and maw was open wide in an attempt to snatch his fish out of the air. Just before the creature could gobble down his hard won trophy, Koryn yanked the line again and the creatures fangs snapped shut a second to late.

The sea dwelling monster fell with a loud audible smack onto the wet shore, its long neck thrashing about in annoyance. The hunter reeled his fish in closer, the flopping flounder still thrashing lively at the end of his line. Koryn looked at the would-be thief seeing it clearly with it now out of the water. The yellow monster was larger than he was tall, its large clawed web feet seemed dangerous. The reptilian head was crowned with small spikes. Its tail was long and thick, flattened and finned to help it propel through the water.

"Zenna what is this thing?" he shouted. He'd never seen a monster built for swimming before.

Zenna watched as everything unfolded before her. She had long since forgotten to even worry about catching a fish. It was Koryns voice that broke her out of her stupod and she thought for a moment as she looked over the aquatic reptile.

"Thats a Ludroth!," she shouted to him in kind as the fish laden hunter tried to jump away in order to keep his hanging prize away from the monsters snapping jaws.

The creature slunk towards him with a loping stride. Zenna dropped her rod completely and stooped to pick up her hammer from where she left it. Lifting the heavy weapon into a fighting stance she ran at the lumbering yellow monster and swung. The ludroth was taken by surprise, not paying attention to anything but the golden fish, and her hammer hit with a solid blow causing the creature to stumble sideways.

The monster hissed and turned on the huntress, it reared its head back before raising its snout to the sky and letting out a series of barking like shouts. Both warriors seemed a bit taken by the odd sound, but realized what it was to late. It was only moments before two more yellow missiles leapt out of the water onto the shore. Now facing a trio of the strange water reptiles, they realized the situation was getting quickly out of hand.

Koryn reached for one of his blades strapped to his back. The familiar movement was awkward as he tried not to let his dangling fish dip to low for the greedy monsters to bite ahold of, and with some difficulty he drew his longer blade in his right hand as he held the fishing rod in his left. He stabbed at a charging ludroth, causing the creature to leap aside clumsily in order to avoid the blade.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to fend off his attacker, the blade user came up with an idea. He carefully dipped the hanging fish low enough that it brushed along the sand a few feet from the ludroth. His plan worked like intended as the creature halted mid-attack and turned to look at the glimmering meal. Before it could even realize its own mistake though, Koryn struck fast with lethal force. His blade struck along the creatures neck, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the monster. His attack did not end though as he brought his weapon down onto the monster and impaled it. The creature lurched in pain for a moment, but his strike hit a vital spot and the monster quickly grew limp and still. He withdrew his weapon, not taking the time to wipe it clean of blood. Koryns attentioned turned to see how Zenna was fairing.

The hammer user was in a bit of a situation herself as the two newcomers turned on her. She swung her hammer in wide arcs, keeping the monsters at bay as well as trying to land a lucky hit to their jaws and head. Despite the monsters being built for the water, they did not struggle much on land and managed to step or shift just out of her range of attack. One monster reared its neck backwards and opened its jaws wide. A mass of liquid flew from the monsters mouth and struck the huntress with enough force to cause her to stagger mid-swing. It was then a ludroth lunged forward onto her and snapped it jaws. Using the handle of her weapon she kept the monster from biting into her. Unsure if its companion would take advantage of the situation she reacted quickly and kicked with her armored boot, striking the monster in its softer gut. It cried and pain and she struck its jaw with her fist making it move off of her allowing her to get up as quickly.

The hunstress quickly lifted her hammer high and brought it down on the monsters skull. The ludroths body fell limp into the sand, not even managing a cry of pain as her heavy weapon slew it. She could not savor the victory as suddenly she was struck hard from behind. The final ludroth had decided to no longer be a spectator and had lunged at her as she slew its kin. It knocked her face first into the sand, its weight pressing down on her causing the breath to violently leave her lungs. The strong jaws of the creature bit down on her right shoulder, her armor proving difficult for it to damage her flesh but the pressure causing great discomfort.

"G-get...ugh..off ...gh!" her protests and struggling were cut short as it shook its jaws roughly causing her to wince from the pain.

"Hey ugly...fetch!" the huntress heard her partner call out. She managed to just look up from the ground as the ludroth let go of her shoulder to hiss angrily at the other hunter. Koryn had his fishing rod held back as if to cast it, the dangling whopper of a fish hung now dead and in a sorry condition at the end of his line. With a hard throw he sent the fish and line hurling towards the water, as it soared yards out to sea he used his carving knife to cut the line allowing the dead fish to fly loose and splash loudlly into the water. The fishing pole fell from his hands and he quickly sheathed his knife to withdraw both blades and crouched in a ready stance.

The yellow creature watched the strange actions of the hunter, its head following the path of the piscine treat as it flew out over the water. It splashed in a shower of water and golden scales. The ludroth turned to regard him as he withdrew his swords, and mildly seemed to consider its options. With little pause it move off the downed female and instead padded towards the shore before leaping up and into the water to take the offering before any other creatures decided to make a meal of it.

Zenna felt the monster move off her, the absense of its weight allowing her to breath easily and she did her best not to inhale sand as she gasped. After a few moments she looked up to see the fiery eyed hunter crouched down with his hand outstretched to help her up. She gratefully took it and grinned wearily as he helped her up.

"Are you okay?" his words where heavy with worry as his eyes rested on the dented and marred shoulder of her armor.

"Yeah...no real damage done," she said with a quick nod "not to me anyways," she regarded the chewed up armor.

"I can fix it later if you'd like," Koryn quickly suggested. The huntress smiled gently and gave another nod.

"First lets get that barrel covered and back to camp, before anymore party crashers show up," Zenna was all to happy to agree and the two fastened the now fish and sea water filled barrel with a topper. The two made sure it was sealed so its contents did not spill out, and took turns rolling it back to camp.

* * *

The fire crackled pleasenlty that night. The two hunters sat down next to each other. Zenna took notice at how close they were, usually Koryn would sit across from her with the fire between them both, other times he would sit a distance away from her, usually if he was fiddling with something or focused on a task at hand. He didn't make an attempt to move away as she sat down less than an arms length away. She starred at the fires for a bit, letting the warmth envelop her. Once the silence grew a bit uncomfortable, she ventured to start a conversation.

"Sorry about your fish," the huntress mumbled, hating her lack of tack.

"Not a problem...fish is a small price to pay for a friend right?"

She smiled at the mention of that. Just hearing him confirm their relationship took a great weight off her shoulders. Before she could comment though he continued, giving her a side-long look as if he was not fooled one bit about something.

"I take it you didn't have us travel all the way into the ocean just to go and fish on some deserted island for over a week, just for a nice amount of zenny," he paused as if waiting to see if she argued, when she didn't he pressed on "So...what exactly did you want to accomplish?"

To say she was speechless was a bit of an understatement. She was glad she had not let her jaw hang loose as he so easily deduced her intentions, for the most part. The huntress took a moment before she responded.

"You've seemed...off lately," she said flatly, deciding to keep her words short and sweet.

"Sorry about that," he began "I just...was a bit afraid whenever I opened my mouth I might ruin a good thing."

"So thats why your being so distant?" Zenna said with a sharper edge in her voice then she had wanted.

Koryn did not seem mind it, if anything he looked more than ready to take a good lecture from her if that was in store for him. "Three people have accused me of being bad with the ladies," he said somberly "I just thought I misplaced joke or comment might you know..." he finished his sentence with a hand gesture, like something crumbling in between his fingers.

"So why didn't you just say so?" she pressed

"You never asked...and well..I wasn't sure how...not without sounding pathetic," he looked at the fire, as if the flickering flames would be of some comfort, or perhaps spell out what needed to be said for him.

Zenna sat doing the same. Would it have really just been that simple? If she had asked what was wrong he would have been forthcoming about his anxiety. She hardly doubted what he said was true. Despite his skills as a hunter, it was clear his private lessons did not include socially interacting with other hunters, whats more he missed out on a few things in his youth it seemed. Pity began to well up in her stomach at that. He was an orphan of sorts, not to say other hunters weren't, but his situation was understandable. She sighed heavily as she mulled things over.

"Well...so much for my plan of having a fun filled adventure and growing closer as friends huh? I could've just asked and saved us the trouble," she threw her hands up into the air and let them fall limply to her sides. There was a long stretch of silence that followed, until suddenly Koryn began to chuckle. Slowly his laughter and she looked on with a sense of worry, fearing she had somehow broken her hunting partner.

"W-whats so funny?" she asked, unsure if she had said anything that was meant to be so humurous. It took several moments before the hunter managed to stop laughing enough to reply, at which she was growing a bit impatient.

"S-sorry..." he snickered between words" It's just...I realized something."

"What?" Zenna was a bit upset she was seemingly not in on some joke.

"I was...worried...I couldn't talk to a girl," Koryn once more had to wait until his mirth subsided a bit "But you're...just as bad...at talking to a guy," he covered his mouth trying to stifle his laugh, but the gentle shaking of his frame was proof he was failing.

She stared at him, dumbstruck by the truth in his words. Her eyes narrowed dangerously like sharp blades of emerald. With a clenched fist she punched him hard in the arm, his chuckling quickly becoming a grunt of pain. He raised his hands in truce.

"I'll stop...but it is a bit...ironic?"

"Yeah yeah..." she mumbled, despite it feeling good to thump him, it didn't make the truth any less annoying. "How about this...lets communicate normally...no worrying about hurt feelings, or speaking our mind unless it disrupts our hunting deal?" she offered her hand.

"Deal!" Koryn went to take her hand, but stopped short "Oh..and no breaking wrists or anything of the sort in retaliation to a misplaced word...I need them," he added with a grin. She smiled and with a nod they shook on it.

Zenna felt better than she had in weeks. Already the tension between them seemed completely gone. The urge to test just how well their friendship was had crossed her mind, but a dirty joke or even playful teasing might be a bit uncalled for at the moment. For now she just sat quietly, feeling content.

The two hunters chatted for a while as the fire slowly began to die down.

-Chapter End-

 **A/N**

 **There is chapter 6 everyone. I hope you all enjoy. Once again I am sorry their might not be a lot of action, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways. I am working on the next one now, hopefully editing and stuff will go fast so I can get it to everyone in a timely manner.**

 **If you have a monster you'd like to see in upcoming chapters let me know. I have a few ask me already and I am considering a few myself. Let me know what you like about the story so far, or maybe how I can improve.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Happy Hunting**


	8. Chapter 7 - Ascending in Rank

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Monster Hunter franchise, that belongs to Capcom. I do however have a crap ton of merch, so I mean...maybe some day. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7 - Ascending in Rank

* * *

The trees swayed gently in the warm summer breeze, the gentle shifting of the leaves and rustling of the grass blades were the only noise he could hear. Even in his armor the calming sensation that traveled through him as the wind blew past was a welcome feeling. It sent small ripples throughout his body as it cooled him down slightly. With the rising heat it was a clear indication of the seasons changing. Living in a lush evergreen forest for most of his life, he rarely got to experience the shifting of the weather. Summers were mostly mild, autumns just seemed cooler, and winters were always green, though he had to wear a few furs at times when it got too cold.

He had been a hunter for sometime now, and the months had grown daunting to him. Alongside Zenna, the two had won many victories and successful hunts. Velociprey, Bulldrome, Jaggi, and other monsters had all been conquered by the pair of hunters. That was not to say each victory had been easy. He still remembered the painful experience they had with the Bulldrome a little over a week ago. The massive boar of a monster had tried to gore him into a tree. It was by the grace of his slim build and the massive tusks that he was spared impalement and instead had been shoved hard into a large oak. Zenna had managed to distract the monster by slamming her hammer into its hind leg causing it to stumble and allowed him to roll away to safety. Once he had recovered his breath the two had dispatched the creature. The encounter had left him with some deep bruising along his left abdomen where the monster had pinned him down. He still carried the marks, but they caused him little discomfort now.

Reaching a small clearing he sat down on a familiar stone. He was once more in the hilly area he had encountered the lone velocidrome and it's pack. It seemed oddly strange to be here again, whats more he was alone. The hunter sighed as he contemplated why it was he was even out here and alone anyways.

* * *

Days earlier while he was eating with Zenna after gathering materials and things needed for the shop. It was mid summer and they were experiencing a heatwave, the two hardly wanted to hunt, and even working in the shop had been taxing for him that he had made clumsy mistakes. It was do to these set backs that he needed to gather more ore even in this sweltering heat. Unlike his home town with its tall trees and cool summers, this stone town became an almost literal furnace to him. Zenna on the other hand did not seem all to bothered by the increased heat. Being from the Loc-Lac desert she was used to a constant feeling of heat year round. Though as he panted as they walked through town, she suggested grabbing a bite to eat, and the guild hall was the only place where one could stay cool, and even enjoy a nice cold drink.

Inside the crowded building, the change in temperature caused the hunter to sigh with content. The two slumped down and he placed his heavy bag of materials down under the long table they shared with dozens of hunters. The place was crowded, even more so then it normally was. Other hunters all had the same idea in cooling off and having a drink or two...or four to beat the heat.

Koryns eyes scanned the area seeing hunters of all shapes and sizes gathered around. He was surprised to see many fully geared up. Many of the hunters he was familiar with wore new sets of armor, some of which he even had a hand in crafting as the shop had grown very busy since his arrival. Vul'kan would never admit it, but business was good and he felt pride in seeing his hard work being used. As the feeling of accomplishment began to fade, another feeling slowly replaced it. It was a strange one, one he had been feeling for sometime. Despite all his voctories and achievements, he felt...wanting. Wanting a challenge, wanting to feel that rush of excitement, he wanted to hunt something new.

His thoughts where interrupted as their server came and placed there food before them, along with two large mugs of frothy liquor. He quickly gave his thanks, to which the young girl smiled charmingly at him before she departed. Zenna had that look on her face she always did when their servers left.

"We always seem to get better portions don't we?" the emerald eyed huntress commented before she began to hungrily tear into her food. Koryn nodded absent-minded as he returned to his thoughts, taking a small drink from his vessel. Hoping the cold sweet brew would help quench that longing feeling in his gut. The drink did little to shake the feeling away, but it did cause a welcome rush of sensation to put him more at ease.

He had never thought he would grow this comfortable being a hunter before. Despite the set backs and injuries, he still found their usual targets to be unappealing to him. The stories of winged creatures that spat fire, or monsters so powerful they could bend the elements of nature to their will had always played out in his thoughts when he was younger. He knew any monster was not to be taken lightly, and many of the hunters in his home village seemed content with just making a living off the usual beasts that roamed in the woods. The swordsman had greater aspirations though, a need to push further than he could. Ferrum had always worried about this side of him, this adventurous spirit, and almost complete lack of regard for his own well being.

" _Ya can't jus' go after the biggest beast there is_ ," his foster fathers voice echoed in his mind. He knew he had to be patient, he had been patient even through out the years when he had finally convinced the stubborn old man to finally teach him the ways of hunting. Now he wanted to face something different, something that was not limited to the ground, or something that didn't just spit or try and tackle at him like a mad aptonoth. He wanted to prove himself, and not just feel he had been lucky with the drome, or just had a good partner to watch his back.

"Something up?" the emerald eyed huntress beside him asked suddenly. His mind drew away from images of grandeur and fell back to the present.

"No," he replied somberly. Using the fork he had in his hand to poke at his meal as if contemplating how he wanted to eat it.

"Your lying," Zenna replied knowingly, a slight mixture of amusement and concern on her face.

"What makes you say that?" he replied trying not to sound too displeased or anything of the sort.

"Your using a fork," she stated flatly

"So?" he questioned.

"We're eating ribs today," the huntress giggled softly as she pointed out the odd way he was 'eating'.

Koryn blinked as he indeed looked to see he had been poking at a large rib. The metal prongs of the eating utensil struck against the heavy bone at the center and he softly let it fall beside his plate, feeling a bit foolish. Zenna didn't press him for an answer, instead letting him work things out before he spoke.

"I'm just a bit tired," he said with not a trace of enthusiasm.

"Of the heat?"

"Of hunting," the look on her face told him he needed to explain more. "Of hunting the same things...you know...I guess it's just getting a bit dull...I mean Jaggi are a bit tough, but anything that hunts in a pack is a pain, all you got to do it isolate the leader and boom...and then their are arzuros, which are strong, and bulldrome, but nothing really exciting anymore."

The hunter half expected to hear his partner click her teeth in annoyance, or start reprimanding him for taking things to lightly as his elders seemed to do. Instead he was a bit taken back when her eyes seemed to suddenly brighten and her smile widen. With her tongue she did her best to clean her front teeth and used a bit of cloth to wipe her face clean.

"Your feeling it," she said in a playful tone.

"Feeling what?"

"The itch," she said as if that explained everything.

"Itch?" he replied, clearly confused.

"You know that hunters itch, that need to go after bigger and badder monsters!"

Koryn wanted to comment on how a "hunters itch" sounded like a bad case of rash one did not want to talk about in public, but he kept that to himself. Instead he nodded in agreement, and felt a sense of relief wash over him as she seemed to understand the feelings he was having, and not about to turn him from them.

His mood improved greatly and the two ate and talked openly. The topic of much of their conversation had been how he would be allowed by the guild to hunt more challenging monsters. He knew of the ranking system they implemented to keep younger and less experienced hunters from dying so readily in the field. He just wasn't sure how one reached a higher level.

Zenna however knew exactly what to do. The huntress was already of a higher standing than he was, a rank three hunter, and she knew exactly how one would earn the guilds recognition. One way was attending the academy, a hunter was usually promoted to rank two after their first successful hunt with a wild carnivore in the field. That was how she earned her way up so quickly, she admitted halfheartedly. Another way was through sheer determination. If a person took down enough targets they would be presented with a quest that would test there skills as a hunter, usually the creature they faced was one they had not encountered before, and had little to no knowledge of it according to their hunting records. This was a tedious method, but one that traditional hunters, like himself, usually took.

Once they had finished their meal, the hunter felt renewed and his spirits lifted thinking of how his promotion would come about. He wasn't sure what target he needed to pursue, but the huntress assured him she would get in contact with a guild associate she knew and would let him know. With a wave the two parted for the day and Koryn went back to deliver the newly acquired ore and material he had gathered. He was content in waiting and decided not to take any more postings until she got back to him.

His patience was rewarded, as a few days later his raven haired friend had stopped by the shop. Zenna had all but burst in as he was sharpening a few blades that were to be picked up by a customer later that day. Once his grinding wheel had come to a stop she excitedly told him his request had been accepted and the guild was issuing him a chance to reach the next echelon in being a hunter.

"Thats great!" Koryn leapt up, ignoring the two blades that clattered to the floor as he knocked them off his bench.

"So what am I supposed to hunt anyways?"

Zenna beamed happily and nearly shoved the guild posting in his face. Before he could even begin to read it she happily exclaimed "Your going after a Yian Kut-Ku!"

* * *

That is how that had gone. He was given little over a day to prepare for his quest, and given even less details as to what in the world the creature he was looking for even looked like. He had tried to pry some information from Zenna, but she seemed intent on following tradition and not giving him any hints to help him.

"It's a test after all," she said, waving her finger at him, much like a teacher would to a misbehaving pupil.

Koryn had even tried to see if Vul'kan had anything to tell him, but the old coot was smart and deduced the nature of his questions. Rather than say anything the wyverian cackled ominously and had flung him a bent piece of metal. He looked at the polished arc of steel and wondered what in the world it even was. It was only a few hours before he had touched down at the area this Yian Kut-Ku was supposedly seen last that he realized the metal item was in fact a boomerang, some ancient form of hunting tool used a long time ago. He guessed it was mostly useless to him, as he had no idea how one even used it, but he had kept it anyways in case there was some hidden reason the old man had given it to him.

"I really wish I had something to go on," he grumbled to himself. It had been over a day since he had landed in the hills. He had found only the brittle carapaces of large insects littered in areas he usually never found the large bugs. He guessed whatever this Yian Kut-Ku was, it must have a taste for creepy crawlies. It was the only lead he had, as he found hardly any sort of foot print or sign that a creature was even there.

The clever hunter had decided it was his best bet to find a hive of sorts, and stake out for a while to see if anything came looking to feast on the large insects. He had examined the yellowish hue of the bug debris and thought of the chittering insects he had encountered the first time he was here. Altaroth is what they were called, the idea of looking for the massive bugs did not sit well with him, but it was the only clue he had.

Koryn scanned for mushrooms, as he learned the insects liked the absorb nutrients from them and return back to there hives usually buried beneath fallen logs or by stone. It had not taken him very long to find what he was looking for as he could hear the clacking of large pincers. What he had not expected was to find that rather than mushrooms, the four large ant-like neopterons surrounded another pair of insects. The new creatures were of a similar yellow coloration as the altaroth, but rather than having long spindly legs, they were flat and closer to the floor and had domed segmented armored plates. One of the insects rose up off the ground, waving side to side and hissing defensively at its pincer-ed opponents. He guessed these new creatures must have appeared during the heatwave, perhaps the season made the area better suited for them.

The flat bugs also sported a very nasty set of pincers themselves, as one snapped angrily at two of the altaroths, managing to grab a hold of one between its jaws. The creature shook its catch angrily, smashing it into the ground at times. The writhing altaroth hissed defiantly, and just then two of its companions came to its aid, grabbing the flat bug and proceeding to bite at its exposed underside. The poor insects hissed angrily, but continued to fight on until it was suddenly still. The trio of bugs carried away the carcass as the last one began to engage the remaining armored insect.

Just as its jaws made to bite at the creature, there was a loud "SNAP!" and the flat bug suddenly rolled up into a ball. The force of its sudden retreat into itself caused the unsuspecting altaroth to lose its head, literally. In a small spray of greenish gore the body of the beheaded bug twitched for a bit before it lay dead. The rolled up insect began to suddenly tumble away, seemingly unimpressed by what it had done. It was such a strange sight to see the armored ball slowly moving on its own.

The hunter had been so transfixed by the exchange before him, that he had not even heard the wing beats above him, nor seen the shadow that was getting larger behind the rolling insect. It was only when the wind suddenly rushed past him that he saw an odd pink monster come from the sky and snap up the rolling bug and vanish just as quickly. He had not gotten a good look, but he saw bat-like wings and bird-like features before the monster was to far up to really see in the afternoon sun.

Koryn raised a hand over his eyes to filter out the day. He looked as the figure flew further over the hill strewn landscape, trying to get a general feel of the direction it was going. The form vanished after a few moments, but his familiarity with the area told him it was not to far off. With renewed vigor he went at a steady pace in the direction of the flying monster.

As the swordsman drew closer to the place where it might have rest, his pace slowed, and he walked calmly. The trees in the area were plentiful here, he felt fortunate as they kept the afternoon sun out of his eyes and made it easier for him to search for his mark. He tried not to make a sound in order to better hear the area around him. He focused more on listening then seeing, and he turned his head, even titling it at times to try and catch anything unusual. He thought he heard a gentle thudding not far off and slowly he crept towards it. As he got closer, he could hear the distinct sound of foot falls, large ones. Each step was a few seconds in between each other, so whatever was making them was bigger than a velocidrome for sure, but the way they fell sounded very bird-like to him.

There was a few hisses and then the sound of an object rolling away. Koryns mind immediately thought of the large curled up insects he saw get snatched up, and he had a feeling he had made the right choice. There was a sudden loud "THUMP!" and the rolling had stopped. The silence was broken by a loud warbling and gulping sound. He peered behind a tree, and got the first glimpse of the source.

The creature stood taller than him and upon two rather gangling looking legs each having three rather thick toes ending with a thick claw. Unlike a velocidrome whose legs where a source of attack, and thus very well muscles and toned, these seemed to be made primarily as a means of slow land travel, and by no means meant for fast sprints or long distances like the blue and black predators he was accustomed to. Its body overall was very slim, its wings where webbed, and had a blueish hue. The rest of its body was covered in what looked like pink shell and scales, that seemed better fit for a crustacean than a bird. It's tail was long and thin, like a scaled whip behind it. He guessed its primary function was a counter balance for when it was in the air or on the ground.

As Koryn was drinking in the details, the creature turned and lifted its long neck high. It was then he saw the oddest part about it. The creatures head was massive, its neck seemed thick and muscles, obviously to carry the large skull that attached at the end. The monster was clearly a bird, as its giant beak resembled the shell of a walnut, the lower half jutting out further than the top, and it was serrated to most likely grip onto prey. The more he looked at the creatures features, the stranger it appeared to him. It's eyes where small and beady, and atop its head at the base of its skull where large fan-like structures he could only describe as ears. The "ears" opened and shut like a fan, laying back against its head, and coming up like a pair of sails. He realized the odd formation and position of them would allow it to hear things far better than most monsters. It was then he held his breath as it turned.

Quiet suddenly it thrust its large bill into the ground, and with a heavy yank it withdrew a large sphere. Between its beak was a rolled up insect. Wide eyed the hunter realized the beast could hear the bugs crawling beneath the ground, and if he wasn't careful it would notice him soon enough. He watched as it happily crushed the between its jaws, softening the hard creature up, before gulping the whole thing down. It churred with content, and it trotted forward away from him a few feet, its ears lifted and scanning. It seemed to only hear well in front of it, and so he slid his visor over his eyes and slowly reached for his blades.

The metal handles felt comfortable in his closed palms. The blades where like new, as he had cleaned them and sharpened then for this hunt. He had long since abandoned the ones he had crafted from the velocidrome, instead opting for a new set of fully metal ones. The alloys he used where stronger and lighter, he hoped he would be able to cleave the thick shelled hide of this monster. He moved forward, each step was calm and deliberate. He made certain not to step on any leaves or branches. He was only a few yards away from the monster, not close enough to strike, but close enough to truly see the odd nature of the was no doubt in his mind this thing was a Yian Kut-Ku, it's appearance fitted the bizarre name.

By some misfortune, as he drew closer, the creature suddenly folded its ears back and turned to look behind it. Perhaps it was in the monsters nature to be overly cautious, but whatever reason the beady eyes fell on him and studied him. Its neck was arched, and wings slightly opened. The posture in itself was comical, and had he not been so serious he may have burst out laughing at the odd display.

The hunter stayed perfectly still, staring back at the creature through his metal visor. It did not seem threatened by him, as its eyes stayed trained on him. It blinked a few times, cocking its head slightly as if in wonder of this strange armored person before it. He saw its eyes move from side to side, and he realized it was looking at his sharp blades that he held. It was then Yian Kut-Kus eyes fell on him, and he knew it had decided he was a threat.

It quickly leapt and turned, its head not moving as its body reoriented and it stood facing him. Its large beak opened and it let loose a loud piercing squawk that echoed in his ears. He did not cup his hands over them, but instead shouted back and rushed forward just as the creature did. It's stride was a clumsy gait, and its head swished side to side as they closed the short distance. It's beak snapped down but he deftly avoided it and struck with both of his swords, hitting the side of the large bill. His blades sliced it and the creature let out a cry as he rolled past it.

"Kuuurrraaaaawwww!" it cried as it turned, flapping its wings to push itself backwards away from him. He saw the two deep gashes on its beak. There was no blood, but he guessed the strike itself hurt all the same. It leapt forward with a wing beat and brought its beak down like a hammer. The tip aimed directly over him and it came down fast. He rolled away just as the beak sunk deep into the ground. He saw that it nearly submerged the entire bill into the soil, and he guessed its neck had very well developed muscles for it to do that. He half expected it to rise swiftly for another attack, but it seemed to be stuck. It flapped its wings pathetically as it tried to dislodge its own snout.

Koryn chuckled softly, unable to keep it in. He watched the creature try in vain to extract its beak. The hunter almost felt bad for the poor beast, but he wasn't about to let a perfectly good opportunity go. He sprang forward, twisting on the spot and struck at its exposed neck. His blades cut into the heavy scales, and he saw a few flecks of blood splash into the air. With a pained cry it pulled its beck free and it swung its head like a bludgeon. The force of the strike knocked him off his feet and the air from his lungs.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he steadily stood back up. "Okay...so shouldn't drop my guard," he told himself. The creature may move clumsily, but it hit hard. He realized normally Zenna at this point would have struck before he got hit, or would be in the process of punishing the creature with a heavy strike of her own for hitting him. Koryn felt odd without back-up, and knew he had made the mistake in being relaxed based on the creatures mannerisms and appearance. He steadied himself and as the Yian Kut-ku struck again this time with a trio of quick beak jabs, he effortlessly dodged each one and struck back. The thick shell mitigated much of the damage, but he was pleased his blades did not bounce off and instead left bloody lines along the monsters flank.

The pink creature twisted its body around, the whip like tail lashing in an arch quickly. He ducked at the right moment, feeling the limb barely graze his helmet. Had he been a moment slower, he was certain he would be seeing stars. The tail came again but this time he was ready. As he ducked beneath it he swung his weapons in two crescents over his head, feeling them strike the slim appendage. The Yian Kut-Ku shrieked with annoyance as he did.

It turned on him, its beady eyes glaring at him angrily. Small thin lines of grey vapor crept up from the massive bill. The smell of smoke alerted the hunter a moment before it happened. The Yian Kut-Ku arched its neck and like one would toss a ball it extended the appendage and opened its mouth wide. A burning ball of flames hurled towards Koryn, and the hunter jumped away just as it exploded onto the ground where he had been. The warmth of the dissipated fireball washed over him. Koryn was hardly afraid of fire, but he looked wide eyed at the creature none the less.

"Great...a turkey that tries to cook you too," he muttered to himself. Another fiery projectile came towards him, it flew in a sloping arc at him, and he once more dodged it. The creature seemed to be full of surprises. Rather than trying to engage him close up, it continued to rain down slow falling balls of fire at him. The hunter had an idea as he watched another fiery projectile explode a few feet from him.

Koryn kept hoping further and further away from the creature, each time he saw the monster have to throw its neck out at a different angle in order for its burning attacks to even come close to hitting him. After a few moments the swordsman stopped, and another fireball fell down, this time a few feet in front of him without him needing to move. He smirked with satisfaction as his prediction was correct. The creature had a limited range and he just learned it.

The Yian Kut-Ku regarded the hunter for a moment, seemingly perplexed he had stopped moving. It panted as it let its head drop low, the fiery attacks seemed to use a lot of it's stamina. It was obvious the creature was not a true wyvern or dragon in any sense. Those monster where capable of firing balls of fire that could scorch the earth and strike down mighty towers, at least how the stories went. This bird must have been what the guild considered an introduction to those monsters.

The amber eyes hunter felt his nerve lessen as he came to realize his discovery, even more so seeing the creature winded sent a surge through him that inflated his ego. He slide his blades over one another like a cheif about to carve of a finely cooked roast. The bird angrily stamped its feet at him, seemingly understanding the implications of the gesture. He stopped low and readied for an attack. What happened next though would quickly wipe the smirk away from the the cocky hunter.

The bird flapped its wings, causing a gust of wind to kick up before him. He shielded his eyes out of instinct allowing it to put even more distance between them. It spread its wings and jumped off the ground. Just as it drew a few feet into the air, Koryn began to panic. Unlike other monsters this one could fly, and he realized that also meant it could easily flee the surrounding area and he would have no means of tracking it.

Koryn wasn't sure how to react, nothing he had learned or experienced had prepared him for a winged adversary. Lost in his thoughts he could only watch the monster fly higher and further away. There was no way he could throw a stone or anything that high, nor could he even think of using a flash bomb. The thought of letting loose his boomerang tempted the hunter, but he knew he could not deftly use it at this range. The hunter did everything not to blink, carefully keeping tabs on the monsters movements. He let out the air in his lungs he had been holding in, as the Yian Kut-Ku turned and flew off, though seemingly to get away and not to flee the area.

"That was stupid," he berated himself knowing full well he had let his ego get the better of him. The swordsman had been so eager to pat himself on the back for his quick thinking, he had not realized he had moved so far that he himself was not in reach to fight the odd bird. The thought he had even been baited occurred to him as well, that the funny creature had in fact planned to flee and had set him up. The thought caused the anger he felt for himself to only bubble more in his mind.

The lithe hunter found himself wishing his partner was their with him, having the tan skinned huntress with him had always made things easier. It was just then another thought occurred to him. That was it! That was why she had decided not to tag along. She would have made the fight too simple for him, and she believed that even without her assistance or even a bit of advice he could pull it off.

The thought helped cure his damaged pride and he slide his blades away behind him. The sun was still high up, but he guessed that the creature would be expecting him to pursue it. He ventured to think it might be too tired to try and leave the area completely, so with any luck he would still find it later. Thinking things through, his best bet was to once more try and gain the element of surprise and finish the fight as quickly as he could. Rather than pursuing the animal now in its heightened state of awareness and caution. With his mind made up, he decided to find a place where he could patiently wait as the sun began to set.

* * *

Zenna watched as a small drop of condensation ran down the side of her mug. She had been sitting alone in the mess hall for some time now. At first it had been a means of doing something, unlike Koryn she was not a talented blacksmith nor had any real skills aside from smashing things to bits and hunting. Oddly enough the two coincided very well and made her the successful hunter she was today.

Now however she was just down right bored. The emerald eyed warrior thought getting a bit tipsy might have passed the time, but drinks tasted less appealing when you were drinking alone, or so she had found out after spending months with her partner after being a lone wolf for so long.

It had been nearly two days and she honestly already missed the younger blade user. He was interesting, funny, and honestly she fancied him a bit, though not enough to really be more than friends. The absence of his presence made her feel uncomfortable. Whats more a small sense of dread had been plaguing her mind for the past few hours. She had confidence in Koryns abilities, he was a fantastic hunter after all. The feeling he could be in trouble though flashed in her thoughts and she was deeply regretting not giving him any advice before he set out. She sighed loudly as she lifted her head up from the table and lifted the mug to her lips. The sweet taste of the ale did little to lift her spirits, and she bitterly put it down after only a sip.

"This seat taken?" a withered sounding voice croaked next to her. Zenna turned to see Vul'kan struggling to sit on top of the large bench, clearly made for individuals of a taller stature than himself.

"No...go ahead," she said with little enthusiasm and made no effort to help him up. It was no secret the raven haired warrior carried little for the withered blacksmith. She could admit his skills where not to be questioned, he was by far the best in the town. It was his habit of being a bit of a dirty old coot that repulsed her a bit. If not for his apprentice, she would have little to no dealing with the wyverian if she could help it.

"Uh...finally," Vul'kan grunted, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. Raising a withered finger he signaled to the serving girl he wanted a drink. The waitress looked on apprehensively but turned to go and fetch his order anyways. Afterwards he took a few long moments to ignite his pipe and puffed it a few times until he produced a nice billow of smoke.

The scent repulsed the huntress, but she said nothing, if anything just allowing the silence to persist meant that maybe the old codger would grow tired and leave her alone. Zenna was already too sour of a mood to want to even pretend to entertain the old man. Though after a few moments of smelling the fumes, her patience grew thin.

"I thought only hunters came in here," the annoyance in her voice was apparent.

Vul'kan seemed to ignore the rude remark, but after a few moments he put out his pipe and slipped the slender item into his long wide sleeve.

"Hah!" the sudden outburst nearly made her jump "I'd like tuh see any of these young'ns try and tell me to leave," he seemingly made a motion to take a deep puff of smoke, but realized he had put it away, so he continued "I've made half of the weapons in the room, and even more armor...there wouldn't be any hunters without me" he declared proudly.

There was truth in his words, but rather than admit it Zenna instead decided to stay quiet. It did not last very long though, as the aged blacksmith had more to say.

"I'm worried too," she blinked as she realized he was talking to her again. The green eyed girl wanted to reject the notion, but she knew in doing so it would only betray the truth, though she also concluded that saying nothing would result in the same outcome, but that option meant less of her energy was wasted and so she didn't say a word to reply.

"I gave him that silly toy," he spat bitterly. At that moment the serving girl came and placed a slightly smaller mug of alcohol before him. With a slight nod of thanks he watched the girl leave. The act was not missed by the huntress sitting next to him. Zennas face scrunched up disapprovingly, knowing the old man was staring fasr to intently at the girl.

"At least you did something," she mumbled "I didn't even give him advice...I could have hinted he use sonic bombs...or something."

Her mood was only growing worse by the second. The company beside her was also not improving things. She had half a mind to leave and head back to her housing and call it a day, but the sound of metal scrapping along the wodden table top called her attention.

Vul'kan had raised his mug and lifted it up towards her. She noticed he used both hands to lift it. It was amazing to see the sign of weakness in the old man. He after all seemed to handle a hammer with little effort, banging away at metal all day long. Seeing him struggle with the mug caused a small twinge in her stomach though.

"Have faith in him," he added, "The boys got talent, so long as he keeps his cool from what I gathered," he went on and on about how he saw great potential in his young student. Zenna was beside herself at the honesty of the withered craftsman, she never thought aside from his skills at the forge, he had any other redeeming qualities." If he ever decides to give up on being a hunter...well...he'll make a damn fine blacksmith too," his black eyes seemed to gleam with pride. "Don't tell him I said that eh? he added quickly. The huntress chuckled softly, and gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Lets have a toast," the old wyverian suggested. She had realized while he had had his little speech, he had held onto the cup the entire time. His age must not be much of a hindrance after all she thought to herself. With little effort she took her mug in one hand.

"To Koryn," she cheered softly.

"To Koryn," the wyverian followed and the two clinked their mugs before drinking deeply.

* * *

Koryns eyes flashed with a faint flow, like smoldering embers, as he focused on the dark shapes around him. His vision had adjusted to the low light, but he still did not trust what he could or could not see, and so he traveled at a snails pace in order to hear everything around him. He knew the morning would be approaching soon, he had taken his time in finding his quarry in the hopes of catching it off guard. In his cautious state he had even re framed from lighting a torch for some extra light for fear of spooking anything.

His breaths came out slow and steadily. The beating of his heart causing a gentle drumming in his ears as he tried to control his pulse. He had been searching for hours now and had not found any sign of the creature he was pursuing. The feeling of fear that he had missed his chance gripped his guts, causing them to tighten. His hands groped along a large stone. The cool surface of the rock felt nice and familiar to him, like the many stonework structures back in town. The idea of returning with his prize renewed his focus and he pressed on.

He stood still for a moment, allowing himself to paint an acoustic map around himself by straining his ears and keeping his eyes half lidded in the hopes his hearing would strengthen. Only the wind greeted him in his silence, but as he concentrated he began to hear something else mingled with the gentle whispering of the early morning. It was a gentle chirr, a steady up and down pattern of sound that did not fit in with the silence.

Throwing caution to the wind he walked around, feeling along the large stone. The sound grew louder and louder, and he soon found himself looking at a long slim tail. His breath caught once more in his lung as he recognized the appendage. Though it was hard to see the pinkish coloration, he knew he had found his target once again.

Without saying a word to himself, he formulated a plan. He knew he could catch it off guard now, but he needed to make sure his advantage was used to the fullest. A sudden idea arose in his mind, as he felt his fingers drag slowly over the rock beside him. It was mostly smooth, but he could feel small abrasions along the surface, just enough so he might be able to grip the sides. He backpedaled slowly, putting distance between himself and the slumbering monster.

With a careful attempt, he pressed his palms to the stone, finding the small fractures in the rock and he pressed his fingers in as much as he could, managing just enough to get the tips in. With some difficulty he managed to lift his body off the ground, his digits burning with discomfort. His entire body weight was being lifted by his fingertips, and he was thankful the muscles where so developed from his time making weapons and the like.

He panted softly, as he went agonizingly slow with his ascent. The pink glow of dawn was already causing the blue sky to lessen, but he continued, having not realized just how large the stone was until he was at its peak. Koryn made sure he was carefully seated on the boulder before he peered over to see the slumbering creature yards below him. Its body slowly lifted and fell as it continued to dream. The folded wings caught his eye, and he knew just where he had to strike first. He needed to cripple the birds ability to escape. The notion was somewhat unsavory, but he knew that hunting was not pretty.

The memory of his carving knife lodged deep in the eye socket of the velocidrome told him that sometimes if survival or a goal was important enough, than getting things done came first, even if he did not always like it. With a steady balance the slime hunter rose onto his feet, he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Just as the sun rose over a hill, he jumped off the stone. For a moment he felt his body seem to halt mid leap, hanging in the air before the force of gravity dragged him down quickly. He let loose a loud shout as he fell down onto the sleeping monster.

"Aaaaaggghhhh!" the feral snarl came from his mouth a moment before the creatures two "ears" slipped up in warning. Before the Yian Kut-Ku could register what had happened, the armored hunter fell upon it. With both hands he grabbed on as it sprang up and immediately began to thrash about.

The fiery eyed teen latched onto the monsters back as it began to squawk and jump about trying to buck him off. He reflected how next time, if he ever did this again, he should have had a blade out and been ready to use it. Now he hung on for dear life as the creature stamped about.

"Kurraa...Aaawk...Auuuuu!" the bird shrieked trying to throw the hunter off. Koryn held on and as the bird stopped for a brief moment, he quickly tried to stand up upon its back. Just as his grip vanished, the monster renewed its attempts to unseat him, and he did all he could to stay on, shifting his weight and balance as he rode the bucking monster. He grabbed his smaller blade and with both hands brought it down onto the flying monsters right wing, the weapon piercing through the leathery membrane.

The creature shrieked in pain, and flapped its wings angrily, causing crimson flecks to splash about as its wounded wing bled. The hunter lifted the blade and stabbed down again and again, ruining the monsters fragile wings slicing deep cuts into both.

In a desperate attempted to shove him off, the fire spitting bird flapped and thrashing its damaged wings. Finally he felt a foot slip and he tumbled roughly onto the ground. The creature did not turn to attack him, instead flailing its wings about like a mad windmill.

Koryn pushed himself up, only to see the smoking beak of the Yian-Kut-Ku pointed directly at him. He anticipated the projectile and moved before the fiery ball even flew towards him, it struck the stone behind him leaving a charred spot upon it. He withdrew his second blade and ran at the monster, it seemed hesitant to attack him up close, but as it flapped its damaged wings in vain, it was not able to gain lift quickly enough and the hunter struck at its underside.

His blades sung with delight as he carved the creatures legs. Half a dozen fresh wounds bled from the pink scaled hide, the monster cried in pain and once more retreated away. Without the use of its wings, all it could do was run with a wide and clumsy gait. Each time it ran he followed and struck.

Finally after their one sided bought went on long enough, the Kut-Ku turned and opened its jaws, it shrieked, causing the hunter to falter for only a moment. With mouth wide open it ran at him, deciding it had enough of being hunted. Koryn turned and ran towards the large boulder, deciding to use it to his advantage. He could hear the creatures heavy foot steps growing closer, he ran up to the rocky wall and with his right foot he pressed against it and pushed. He managed to leap high into the air, just enough that as the monster came at him, it missed him by an inch and crashed head long into the stone.

The creatures beak cracked upon impact, and the blow caused it to stand dazed for a long moment, its large head lolling side to side as it swayed on its feet. The swordsman did not let his opportunity go, and he struck with renewed force. The sudden strikes brought the monster from its stupor and it shouted at him, throwing its head and hitting him once more in the chest. He grunted in pain, but refused to go down. He swung wide in retaliation.

The bird dropped its head, and his blade passed over it. He watched as his weapon instead flew towards the stone. In the split second before it made contact he feared it would shatter, much like the faulty weapon he had purchased so long ago. The memory of shimmering metal shattering upon stone flashed in his mind. The weapon struck, and rather than break it hit the stone, causing a deep gash.

 **K'Shiiiiiiing!**

The loud note as the blade struck stone rang out like an alarm. Sparks flew and quickly faded as he held onto the vibrating metal. What happened that caused him even greater confusion though, was the monster cried out as if it had been struck and not the stone. With a wing flap he was batted away, as the monsters head rose and fell as if it was having an violent episode.

Koryn watched in confusion for only a moment before realization struck him. The monsters sense of hearing was not only a strength, but a weakness as well.

"You don't like that do you?" he asked the thrashing creature. With greater strength he drove the blade into the stone again, eliciting another loud metallic twang. As if dealt a physical blow the monster recoiled in pain, its ears pressed flat against its skull in an attempt to drown out the intruding noise. The warrior chuckled with delight at having discovered something useful, and in his mirth he did not take notice of the lines of smoke once more trailing from the monsters mouth.

It was to late. The monster let loose another fiery blast, this time he had not moved to avoid it and it struck him square in the chest. The explosion caused his helmet to come loose and fly off as the hunter fell backwards onto the ground. The heat of the attack rushed over him, but he was not overly harmed, though a bit shaken.

Koryn half expected to feel a foot, or claw, or heavy beak pound down upon him, but instead their was nothing. With a grunt he sat up, only to see the Yian-Kut-Ku flapping its wings madly. Despite the damage he had inflicted, he saw the monsters body rise up into the air slowly. Each wing beat was fast and desperate, like a climber trying to scale the final few feet of a steep peak.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled, he reached and pulled the curved piece of metal from his side. The boomerang felt light compared to his blades. He drew his arm back, and with one eye shut, he aimed it at the retreating monster. He took in a deep breath, and just before he threw the weapon he exhaled, and watched the curved metal fly from his finger tips. It spun, like a silver moon in cut through the air and raced at the creature. It moved in a wide arc, and just as it seemed like it would miss, it came back around and struck the monster behind its ears and at the back of its skull.

The creature hung in the air for only a moment, its wings going still just before it plummeted to the ground. There was a heavy crack, and he knew something had given as it crashed into the floor. Its feet thrashed about, its claws dangerously lethal now as they flew in every direction as it scrambled to right itself up.

Koryn got up and ran forward, using one of his blades he struck at the monsters flailing limbs, knocking them aside so he could gain access to its less armored belly. He swung madly, batting away the clawing feet, taking a few hits himself as he worked closer to the monster. He didn't mind the blows, feeling that each hit he received, he at least gained ground until finally he was able to strike. With both hands he plunged the blade forward into the creatures chest.

Wings spread out wide, as a loud shriek escaped the heavy and broken beak. With a final violent spasm, the monster lurched, its head raising off the ground, its beak snapping weakly at him as if trying to get one last hit in. The large head of the monster fell loudly against the ground, and its wings bent and crumbled limply to the grassy floor. A slow breath rose and feel, before the body of the monster lay still.

Breathing heavily, his amber eyes looked down at the dead creature. Its small eyes stayed open, still moist, though the light of life had faded from them. Its cracked beak hung slightly open, and it seemed unhinged and loose. Slowly he reached down and withdrew his embedded blade from the monsters breast. It came loose with little effort, and deep red fluid spilled from the large wound as it was unplugged. He had not realized that it had become daylight, the sun causing the red blood to make his weapon shine with a gory appearance. He wiped it on the green grass, though it did little to clean it, and so he took the blood stained blade and placed it back into its holster upon his back. He made sure to even have the curved metal projectile he had used to best the monster securely strapped to his belt before he reached and pulled his signal flare, calling the transport to come and collect him and his new kill.

Exhausted, he slumped down with his back against the large stone, and breathed slowly. After a few moments, he could not help it any longer. His lips parted and a sharp bark of laughter escaped him. He had done it! He had won and bested a creature that had proven to be unlike anything he had hunted thus far. The feeling of joy rushed through him, causing his aches to subside. He laid his head back against the cool stone, and shut his eyes, waiting patiently to be taken home.

* * *

The town was alive with activity that afternoon. Word that a hunter was returning back from an important quest had spread like wildfire, and it was no surprise the black haired huntress was eagerly among the gathering crowd. Vul'kan stood beside her, though he did not seem as excited as she, he had quickly scrambled from his shop to greet the returning hunter much as she had.

Slowly the airship began its descent, the limp figure of the Yian Kut-Ku hung over its side like a grizzly trophy. As it touched down, the boarding ramp was quickly extended, and Koryn quickly stepped off the vessel. Not waiting for him to fully descend, the huntress ran forward, and before he could do anything, she grabbed him into a rather strong embrace. His arms where pinned at his side, and he grunted in discomfort, but she did not let go for a long moment.

"You did it!" Zenna shouted, her green eyes alight with joy. Koryn smiled looking down at her, her eyes were dazzling to look at.

"Of course I did," he replied boastfully "Was there any doubt?"

She shook her head, giving him him a small smack to his left shoulder, causing him to feel a slight burst of pain even with his armor on. He laughed loudly, and the infectious sound caused her to laugh as well. The two hunters quickly descended down the ramp, both seeing the small form of the blacksmith was patiently waiting for them both.

"Well done...once again dumb luck prevails," the wyverian said with a sarcastic tone. Koryn shook his head, clearly seeing through the feeble attempt to jab at his pride. He grinned widely and removed the curved metal from his side. He tossed the metal toy to the blacksmith, who caught it in a single withered fist.

"Thanks for the help...it really came in handy," there was a moment where the black eyes of the blacksmith seemed to shine with surprise and understanding. As if to ask if what he was saying was true, the hunter nodded while grinning ear to ear, confirming he had actually used the tool in battle.

"Well...I'll be damned," croaked the old man, before cackling loudly.

Koryn felt himself being lifted up, as other hunters had quickly surrounded the trio. Zenna was among the small crowd that began to chant his name loudly. Any notion of going back to the shop to take a much deserved rest was gone as the crowd began tom move in the direction of the guild hall. He shrugged to himself, thinking that he could go for a nice drink, and a decent meal.

-Chapter End-

* * *

 **A/N: So that concludes chapter 7 and Koryn is now finally a ranked two hunter! It feels like that took a while, but I hope you all enjoyed the journey. I was surprised how long this one took, I had nearly finished it a few days ago, but I just kept going and soon it turned out longer than expected.**

 **An alternate title I thought of was "A Goofing Looking Bird" but felt that was a bit too vague.**

 **I want to thank the new followers and those who Favorited my story.**

 **Thank you Lady Rozewood, CooledFilBell7 and The Mob Reader for the favorite, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. And thank you Lone10 for becoming a follower. If I missed anyone else I am sorry, I don't mean to leave you out.**

 **Next chapter will be coming soon. Let me know what you guys think, do you like long chapters or short ones that I can update faster? Leave your favorite monster, or any kind words for me to read in the comments. Thanks.**

 **As always Happy Hunting!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Teamwork and Koryns' Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the Monster Hunter franchise, that belongs to Capcom and etc. *Pets Yian Kut-Ku plush*

* * *

Chapter 8 - Teamwork and Koryns' Escape

The sloshing of water was the only sound that broke through the silence in the small guild assigned dwelling that the young swordsman now resided in since his promotion in the hunter ranks. Zenna had explained to him that most times hunters were given a small place to stay, so long as they registered through the guild, or graduated from the academy. That rule had seemingly changed though due to a large surplus of young hunters. The guild now only granted housing to hunters who actively worked in raising in rank, and only individuals with special privileges or high enough on the ranking ladder were given permanent use of housing.

Koryn had moved into the small house a few weeks ago. Vul'kan had little reserves in his moving out of the shop, after all he was only going to another part of town, and whats more he still planned to visit the shop every day unless out on a long mission. If anything the wyverian seemed happy as he would finally have all his "personal space" back to himself. The adolescent hunter was currently in one of two rooms within the small little dwelling; The washroom. The small space only had room enough for a large steel tub, a pump that provided nice clean water from a small reservoir beneath the house, and walking space for the hunter to move about with ease. At the moment the young hunter was using a portion of his water reserves to fill the large steel vessel in the room. His arms ached, but the desire to submerge himself into a bath of cool water drove him to continue. The day had been a particularly grueling one, thanks to his closest friend and hunting partner, and her crazy ideas for team building exercises.

A small stool stood next to the tarp covered doorway. The heavy fabric was the only sort of barrier between the room and his living quarters at the moment, though he was really considered installing a door, if not for some added privacy, but also as a means to keep out the only other occupant, a small feline assistant named Chamberlyne.

The palico was currently busying himself in his quarters, no doubt making sure everything was spotless, even though he had very few things to maintain as he had only been living here for a short while. Koryn first met the bipedal feline when he had first moved in. The brown and tanned furred creature greeted him happily, bowing so low that his nose and whiskers nearly touched the floor.

"Welcome home Meowster," Chamberlyne had happily announced to a very wide eyed Koryn.

Zenna had been with him, and her laughter rang out loud by his dumbstruck expression. The feline was unphased by the female hunters reaction, and he waited patiently for the new owner of the establishment to say something in return.

"Um..h-hello," the fiery eyed hunter replied, giving a very stern glare at his friend, who was still too busy laughing to say anything for herself. "My name is Koryn...so you can call me that...not meow-...master," his slip up only caused the huntress beside him to laugh even harder, though she did manage to say a few words.

"Haha...d-dont..bother...they never stop," he gave her a quizzical look, but before he could inquire anything he got his answer.

"Very well Myaster Koryn," the feline replied, once more giving a very generous bow. In that moment Koryn understood what his giggling friend meant, and gave an exasperated sigh.

The memory was still fresh in his head, and he realized that aside from being a very gracious and attentive house keeper, his feline companion also had little to no sense on the subject of boundaries, and would at times simply walk in on Koryn during very private moments, or would stare as if transfixed on something. It honestly did not bother him so much anymore, but it had made the first few nights of sleep very difficult as a pair of glowing eyes seemed to watch him while he slept.

"I have a fresh towel for you Myaster Koryn," came the catty voice from behind the heavy tarp. Before the hunter could reply the upright cat came in and placed a fluffy white towel. Koryn had learned never to undress first before having his bath ready, so this time he was clothed in his dirty underclothes.

"Thank you Chamberlyne," he replied, not bothering to try and correct the cat anymore.

When he finally completed his task and filled the steel tub, the young swordsman removed his cloths and slowly edged himself into the tub. His limbs ached fiercely as he lowered into the water, but the immediate relief he felt as he sank into the cool liquid envelope him caused him to sigh deep with content. He leaned back in the tub, the water just coming up to his neck. Very slowly sank in deeper, until the lobes of his ears touched the waters surface. He took in a deep breath, and let his eyes slowly fall while he enjoyed the therapy the cold water gave his tired body. The reason for his current exhausted state had actually started two days after he had moved in. He let his mind mull over the event, much like he did every time he returned home feeling this way.

* * *

They were out in the field a few days after Koryn had settled into his new living quarters. Zenna had wanted to talk to him about something, but had insisted they do it far away from prying eyes and open ears. He felt no reason to deny her the secrecy so he had agreed and had taken an easy guild posting for them to do. The listing asked them to hunt Konchu, he hadn't the slightest idea what in the world the creatures were so he had taken it without a second thought. It was only when they had arrived at the new location he learned the creatures they were hunting were in fact the flat armored insects he had seen the Yian Kut-Ku wolfing down with reckless abandon.

The grasslands they were in were plains of gold, the tall straw-like growth swayed gently in the breeze, and he realized the flat insects hid rather well in this new environment. The huntress had said very little, only enough to explain how the flat bugs could become a problem in large groups, and that there tough plating made decent armor and proved hard to pierce for most weapons.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" the dual bladed hunter finally caved in and asked after they had dispatched a few of the rolling insects. He found it rather satisfying to beat these things, especially since he had spent a few minutes avoiding the rolling monsters until he finally found an opening to strike.

"You mounted a monster!" the emerald eyed warrior shouted uncharacteristically, the sudden outburst had caused him to bat a rolling insect away with the flat of his blade rather than slicing it in two pieces.

"I snuck up and jumped on it," he corrected. They had this conversation before, and he was growing a bit worried with her obsession in leaping on top of dangerous creatures. He had done it out of sheer desperation, something he realized could have been very dire had he fallen off and gotten hurt. Perhaps if she was around he would try for a repeat performance, but he had no desire to attempt fate again anytime soon.

"You rode on top of it," she rebuked.

"I held on for dear life," he countered.

Zenna glared at him but said nothing. Instead she swung her hammer down and crushed a rolling insect into the ground. The poor creature was turned into a crater, nothing left but broken carapace and sprawled out legs. The amount of devastation to the creature made its carcass unusable to harvest and he decided he would let her speak her mind uninterrupted. She leaned on her hammer, one elbow on the pommel of the heavy bone weapon, while her other hand was on her hip. The look on her face seemed to dare him to say anything else, and so he remained quiet.

"Anyways you managed to get on top of a monster, and actually used that to your advantage," the words she used were carefully chosen to get her point across. Even if he wanted to argue about it, she was right.

"So are you trying to ask how I did it? I thought I explained very clearly how that came about." The dark haired teen shook her head, but rather than say anything she remained quiet, her posture growing relaxed and less aggressive. "So then...?" he gently nudged on. He watched her take in a deep breath before she slowly spoke "Alright...so before I say anything...you have to promise to keep an open mind," Koryn looked at her quizzically, but he had to admit he was growing curious, after a few moments he relented and gave a small nod.

The huntress grinned and cleared her throat "So now that your a ranked hunter, I've been thinking on how we can improve our hunting methods together," Koryns arched an eyebrow at that "But whats wrong w-..." the sudden look on his friends face told him she had not been finished, and he was doing the opposite of having an "open mind". He clamped his mouth such and she continued "By coming up with team attacks!" Her green eyes seemed to dazzle with excitement. He lloked at her with mild amusement half expecting her to say something like "Just kidding" or "Psych, Gotcha!" when neither came he then blinked.

"Your serious?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah why not?" suddenly the light in her eyes faded and became one of deep worry "You think the idea is stupid don't you?" her gaze seemed to bore into him, rather than an angry stare, he was given a very tearful pout. His amber eyes opened wide as she laid on a massive guilt trip, one that made him feel like he had done a terrible wrong.

"N-no...I mean that sounds...amazing," he gulped, hoping she bought it. Her features brightened up once more and she almost bounced on her feet with glee.

"I know right...so yeah team attacks...you know one two pow!" she emphasized this with a quick jab and a hook followed by an impressive uppercut into a non existent opponent. Despite her enthusiasm, he could not shake off the feeling he had just been played. Shaking the feeling off her humored her and continued to ask, what he felt, were fairly optimistic questions.

"Well first off...your successful mount of the Yian Kut-Ku got me thinking," a sudden intense feeling of dread rose in the hunters heart at this "What if you could mount it without needed to leap off a stone or ledge?" The swordsman looked doubtful, but the prospect was a bit interesting. Swallowing down his doubts he asked how that could be "Well what if I say...launched you up onto the monsters back?" the hunter could tell she was hiding something, the small glint in her eyes told him to tread very carefully. He could not think of anything else to say so he gave in and settled for a simple "How?"

Zenna looked thoughtful for a moment, and instead of replying she looked around, seeing a skittering Konchu walk along the ground, she hefted her hammer up and walked towards the unsuspecting creature. He was content to watch on, but she beckoned him to follow with her hand. He sighed and did just that, slipping his blades away he followed her as she stalked the small neopteron. With her boot she tapped the creature from behind and it quickly closed itself up into a ball with a small snap. With greater interest he saw her begin to size the creature up, her hammer at her side as she walked around it before she seemed content with the placement of the creature. Koryn was beginning to grow a bit impatient, but as he tried to ask her again what her grand plan was, she put a finger to her lips to shush him and she lifted her hammer up behind her.

She slowly swung the weapon a bit, not touching the curled up insect with it, and like a golfer she readied her "driver". Taking in a deep breath, and then slowly releasing it, Zenna lifted her hammer and swung it low. With a solid "Smack!" she hit the rounded bug and sent it flying up high with a high arc. The creature soared twenty or so feet up, nearly straight up into the air before it came crashing down only a few yards in front of her with a loud "Thud". The agitated creature uncurled and hissed angrily, before curling back up and quickly rolling away, before it was used once again for hitting practice.

The clever hunter had watched the rather impressive display of weapon control without a word. Once he watched the angry bug roll off, the sudden sense of clarity rushed through him. He stared at her, dumbstruck, and afraid to say anything. After a few moments he broke the thick silence "That!?" he said with a finger pointed at her hammer, and then at the spot where the bug had fallen. "That's your idea...t-to...catapult me with your hammer?" when she did not correct his assumptions, he vigorously shook his head.

"You said you would keep an open mind," she accused him, already he could see her eyes beginning to glaze over with crocodile tears.

"Yeah...an open mind...but I'd rather not have it all over the floor!"

"What you saw how it didn't die...your a lot bigger so you wont go as high and you'll be landing onto a monsters back," she argued back.

"Yeah with possibly broken legs," he retorted.

"What you don't trust me?" At this he could not form words, she had backed him into a corner with that. Of course he trusted her to watch his back, to help him if a monster had him, or if he was in a jam. He was well aware just how good she was with that hammer, how powerful she could be, and that was were his fears came from. Her little demonstration was under ideal circumstances, they were not in the heat of battle, or desperate. Her blood would be heated in the middle of a fight, much like his own, and she would not be trying to control her swings so much. Even if they caught the monster unaware, he would have to land on it and hold on, which he doubted he could if sent flying like she intended. Koryn tried to voice his worries, but any sort of counter argument he had were quickly dashed as he saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"Come on...just give it a try," she pouted. His walls crumbled and with a small shrug he agreed.

The rest of there time out in the fields, was spent trying to find just the right posture for him to be in before she sent him skywards with her hammer. He had concluded if he was in a crouched position, with his knees bent, he was able to absorb a bit more of the impact and even push off the hammer. Despite the mild improvement, after countless failures, he was still sent flying face first into the ground, with nothing but dirt and grass in his mouth to show for it. When he had been too battered and bruised to continue, the huntress had begrudgingly let the idea go and they returned with the needed Konchu materials to end their quest.

That night, he had barely managed to make it home, and rather than crawling to bed he had simply flopped down on the floor and fell asleep. He awoke to find that a blanket had been tossed onto him, and he made it a point to thank his catty housekeeper the following morning.

* * *

Koryn opened his eyes as the memory came to an end. The soothing temperature of the water had grown tepid and less effective, telling him it was time he got out. With a heavy sigh he groped around the bottom of the tub, finding the small chain and stopper and pulled it up. The sound of the water running through the drain made him pause until the water level had dropped enough where he could extract himself from the tub without drenching the wooden lacquered floors. He reached for the towel that lay on the small stool and patted himself off. His arms still protested, but the feeling was more a dull throb than an aching pain. He wrapped the cloth around his waist as he walked through the heavy tarp into his living space.

The room was by far bigger than the one he had exited, though its sheer size was mostly due to the lack of furnishing. His bed, which he felt was too large for a single hunter to occupy, was pressed up against the wall furthest from the entrance. The heavy furs and soft bedding had been a greatly appreciated luxury to the young hunter, especially having slept on a makeshift bed in a far to small workshop for the past few months was the only comparison he could make in recent memory. At the foot of the bed there rest a large old wooden trunk. The age showed in the metal binding were a brownish patina had begun to form, and the small mars and scruffs that appeared on the treated wood. Despite this it was solidly built. The trunk was meant for his hunting supplies, though it currently only held his twin blades and a few items he took out for the hunt. The hunter was quiet surprised as the interior of the trunk seemed far greater than its outer appearance let on, but he did not question the phenomenon, instead just pleased it would become very useful. Along the right wall, directly across from the washroom, was an old dresser were he kept his casual and comfortable attire neatly folded thanks to his housekeeper.

The small mirror that hung just above it reflected his image at himself, and he took a moment to study the figure in it. Small scars crossed along his forearms, he could count about half a dozen at first glance, though he knew there was probably double that if he looked. It was thanks to his complexion they did not show up, despite being in front of the forge and out hunting he was still on the light tan side of skin tone. A series of old stitches along his left shoulder, told him his wound was healing. The small wound was from a Great Jaggi that had caught him off guard and snapped at him. He found it kind of amusing the bipedal monsters all seemed to go straight for the throat and shoulders, be it a drome or jaggi they all seemed to know how to best neutralize a targets ability to fight back in similar ways. He mused with how much longer before the stitches could come out, and let his eyes trail from the dresser to the small potted plant that sat on top of it.

The tiny round and prickly plant was called a cactus. No bigger than the size of his fist, the small plant had been a house warming gift from Zenna. The odd looking plant grew en mass in the desserts around her hometown. They required little water and maintenance to grow, and were best suited for the dry climates she was from. He had excitedly pined over the potted plant the first few days he had it, giving it the small water it needed. He half expected to see the thing grow before his eyes, but it had not seemingly done so, though it still stayed a very healthy green. His friend had been overcome with the giggles when he had been down one day and learned it was because the plant had not gotten any bigger. Wiping her eyes she explained that they grew very slowly, but if he needed a sign that it was doing well he had to look for buds, small little protrusions that developed and would flower. She even explained that if he did well, he would grow a cactus fruit from it, and the idea of growing food had greatly renewed his interest. He glanced over the barbed surface of the plant, seeing only tiny buds growing at the very top.

Tearing his eyes away from the plant, he looked at the armor stand that stood not far from the dresser. This had been a gift from Vul'kan, the wyverian had given it mostly because he had been planning to throw it out. Koryn found the claim a bit far-fetched, as he was aware the stand was among the new ones they had made for display at the shop. Rather than question it, he accepted the gift from his mentor graciously and was now putting it to good use. The armor that adorned the wooden mannequin was his current set. The metal armor he wore was adorned with the hide of a Great Jaggi, the very one that had given him his current wound, and he was thankful the pinkish flesh had tanned to become a more vibrant a deeper hue of red violet and warmer colors. The leggings and guards however were the crustacean like platting of the Yian Kut-Ku. he had learned the light weight plating was nearly as strong as any metal he could forge. Wanting to show off his achievement, he had fashioned them. His eyes went down to look at the boots and knee guards. These however had been crafted from the same kill, but for different reasons. In Zenna's desire to use him like a living missile, he had thought less weight might help her with control. So the boots were made to allow him less drag, while also absorbing the impact should he land on the ground. That was never the case though, as the seasons of "practice" had only resulted in him mostly eating dirt. His metal helmet was still the one he had used against the same creature, but it was adorned with a styles bit of its "ears" made to look like a feathered plumage rather than an odd fan.

The soft sound of paws broke him from his thoughts, and he looked down to see his small housekeeper looking up at him, a feline grin on his muzzle. "I have prepared your cloths Meowster Koryn." He smiled and kindly thanked the housekeeper. The tan and brown felyne gave a small bow and returned to his small dwelling beside the front door. Koryn looked at the tiny little house, it was only big enough for the cat to sleep in comfortably. Not for the first time he pondered about getting Chamberlyne something as thanks, maybe a nicer bedding, or even a small something to busy himself with. The cat after all took care of things when he was gone, which was not much at the moment, but it included looking after his prized cactus should he be gone for a long time.

Deciding to make a decision later he quickly pulled on the freshly washed and dried underclothes, tunic and pants. The olive green material of his tunic and the light grey pants were what he wore if he knew he would not be hunting. As Zenna had deemed today a day to think of how to fix the current rate of their progress for the "Koryn Aerial Tactic" attack or "K.A.T" she dubbed it for the sake of convenience. He found it odd, and thought anyone who overheard, would think the pair were nothing but felyne enthusiast, but he did not object to the naming.

Koryn on the other hand had been thinking of ways to have their little team building exercises on hold. Currently any notion of stopping entirely was met with teary eyes from the huntress. He had learned guilt tripping, in addition to her impressive use of the hammer, and witty humor was among her few traits. It was amusing when not directed at him, but he found himself powerless to her charms, if one could call them that.

" _You're whipped boy! Kyahahaha!"_ Vul'kans taunting echoed in his mind for a moment. At the time he had no idea what the word "whipped" meant, aside from the torturous act of actually flogging a person. He had learned however it meant that if he was in a romantic relationship, he was obviously not the one wearing the proverbial pants in the relationship. The notion had caused his face to flush in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. When he had brought the topic up in side conversation, he had noticed a similar reaction from Zenna, though much less pronounced as her complexion was more tanned and golden from the sun. He shook her image from his mind and finished getting ready.

"I'll be back later Chamberlyne," he replied to the room, knowing the felyne would hear.

He closed the door behind him and walked out into the early night. The sun was just begging to settle, and he knew the guild hall would be busy, a perfect time for the two to have side conversations without someone overhearing them. The need for secrecy was lost to him, but Zenna seemed to enjoy the idea of being clever and spry, so he did not say anything against it. It really did not change their usual dynamic, it only added a new source of conversation for the two to mull over, while not ridiculously drunk.

* * *

"I think we really had it that last time," the huntress proudly proclaimed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She seemed to remember the last time he had failed to properly land from being knocked skyward as a greater success than he did. What he remembered was the eye watering pain as he nearly broke his wrist as he tried to catch himself before colliding into the not so soft ground. Despite the grassy areas they had chosen to practice, he found the two inches of green turf to only be a mild balm to his woes.

Koryn simply nodded his head, thinking of ways to get himself out of more attempts for the near future. He had learned, painfully, that mentioning there height difference as a reason for failure, only ended up with greater determination on her part, though a lack of concentration that only left him winded and sprawled flat on his back. That and any mention of him being the taller of the two, she seemed to take personal and would grow quiet an upset, a mood he found unsettling and frightening.

He took a slow drink from his cup, honestly hardly trying to quench his thirst and more trying to cause a brief pause in their conversation. It was at this moment Zenna had rotated her shoulder, clearly feeling a bit of strain herself.

"Ugh...damn," she grunted with discomfort "Need to really see about adjusting those shoulder straps," the huntress moved her arm in a windmill like motion, seemingly smoothing out a chip in her shoulder. His eyes suddenly lit up as his brain worked rapidly. He had found a way to give himself some solace from his aching limbs.

"That's it!" he slammed his cup down with such a sound that it caused not only the green eyed huntress, but several others to leap as if the hall had been under attack.

"W-whats it?" the raven haired huntress asked, still a bit shaken from his outburst.

"The reason we can't seem to get it," he looked at her as if expecting the answer to suddenly dawn on her, when it didn't he pushed on "Your armor...maybe its getting in the way...you know...heavier weight and all that," he mumbled that last part in the hopes it made his reasoning sound more believable. He watched as she seemed to think it over in her mind, her deep green eyes looked up thoughtfully, and then they rested on him.

"You really think a change of armor will help?" she questioned him, though it was clear it was for reassurance rather than skepticism.

"Absolutely!" his eyes seemed to glow with a bright energy "I mean...my armor now is way lighter than ever...not to mention stronger and the plating slides over one another causing little hindrance in movement," his passion for craft was clearly driving him forward, and he went on and on for several minutes before it was clear he had influenced her next course of action.

"Alright..so then a change in armor might be it...but who would make it?"

"I'll do it!"

At this he saw her eyes drop down, and she was staring in her lap. The sudden change in her body language caused a bit of confusion. He realized though he had just offered to make her armor, not that it was a difficult task, depending on the material it would be easy for him. It was just, in order for it to be perfect for her, he would need to intrude upon her personal space. It dawned on him the idea of being measured might cause her alarm and he quickly regretted his rash offer. Before he could utter an apology though she was looking at him.

"Alright...," that was all she said. Koryn did not seem to notice the slight flush in her cheeks, nor the glimmer in her eyes. Be he smiled widely and nodded.

"Alright"

The two hunters continued to chat, all the while there meals seemed forgotten. They had decided to try a new place, as they both agreed with his new ranking the guild allowed him to travel to new areas deemed difficult for first time hunters to tread. Zenna seemed knowledgeable of many places, though admittedly she had never been to a few on her own, or had rarely ventured there. One place that seemed to stand out to the young blacksmith though was called the "Sunken Hollow". The name alone caused his imagine to wonder to dark and deep places. He was even more pleased when she told him what she knew of it.

"It's supposedly an inactive volcano," she explained, the two still consuming there cold meals. " I heard a few of the older hunters mention monsters that are really hard to handle, but that's usually if you go really deep into the depths of the place," the fiery eyed teen listened with batted breath. The thought of glimmering gemstones and exotic materials they would find in such a mysterious place had his creative mind boiling with anticipation. It was little surprise he insisted that they go there. The green eyed huntress was not against the proposal, and if anything seemed more excited than her friend.

"Alright, in two days we'll go," they agreed upon. After the two quickly consumed what remained of their food, they gave a quick goodbye before turning in for the night.

Koryn had all but ran back to his small shelter, careful not to startle his feline housekeeper. The feeling of success made him giddy. He had bought himself some time to recover, and was looking forward to exploring a new place along with Zenna. He had a feeling they would take a few days perhaps trying to mine and unearth materials in the foreign realm. He knew he would need to grab supplies for a long excursion in the morning, but for now he needed sleep.

Hurriedly he removed his clothing, save for a light shirt and trousers that he usually slept in. Once his mind had begun to calm, he bade his felyne roommate a quick goodnight and turned in.

Sleep took the monster hunter shortly after, but it was not as restful as he had hoped. In the middle of the night, his thoughts became images of a frightening nature. The ground around him seemed to tremble, and open up. He felt himself sink into the floor, watching as the world above quickly sank away as he dropped deeper and deeper. Suddenly the opening he fell through closed shut, and he awoke with a start. His heart had been racing and he felt a cold sweat roll down his brow. He realized he must not have been asleep for long, as the night was still very young.

"It's just a dream," he mumbled to himself. He sighed softly, and tried to remember the feeling he had felt. The sound of his heart beating in his ears was all that seemed to break the silence of the night. Slowly the thrumming of his pulse began to steady and his nerves grew calm. As the seconds dragged on the memory seemed to fade along with his heart rate, and he seemingly forgot what he had even been so worked up about. With a steady yawn, he pulled his covers over himself and turned back into his bed, once more falling asleep.

\- Chapter End-

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter 8. Sorry not a lot of hunting going on this one. With events happening I managed to make a bit of a light filler chapter, but I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter coming up could possibly be a long one, but I plan to try and have it up before the beginning of October. Already have a few iterations of it, just going through a bit of polish and shine. I am always refining my way of writing and my way or structuring the story, so in advance I apologize if I make writing or structural choices in my chaptyers that drastically differ from previous chapters. Upon reviewing earlier chapters I also noticed I had left out a few character developing opportunities and so I am trying to fit them into the newer ones without it seeming too rushed or just thrown in.

For those who may wonder about my choices, well I can say a lot of them are made with I suppose realistic thinking in mind. I know the Monster Hunter world may not make a lot of sense sometimes *cough* flexing when you heal *cough* sharpening a hammer *cough*, and I am trying to I guess add realism to it. I can say in future chapters things might get very real and very gruesome.

I want to thank those who have send me feedback and comments, it really keeps me going and helps me see what my readers want. I got a few suggestions now for beast which honestly a few of them were ones I had wanted to add in future chapters, so I see you all have good taste, but there were also a few I had not considered and now am really trying to think how best they can fit in.

Last but not least I want to personally thank my new followers and those who have Favorited my story.

Quantum Bewear - Thanks for the fav!

hallowmask123 - Thanks for the fav and your input. I really appreciate reader input.

dragon silver - I hope you enjoy reading the story, thanks for the fav.

If I missed anyone I do apologize. and Thanks again Slick Karma, I really hope I can deliver in future chapters on your suggestion. Thank you all for following and favoring. I also wanted to add how pumped I am that a broke double digits! 12 Favs and 18 followers! I am surprised. I never thought id get more than a hand ful, but now I gotta use toes to count them all. Thank you everyone for supporting the work. Look for the next chapter soon. Happy Hunting!


End file.
